El Error de mi Vida
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una pequeña historia... que cuenta que damos sin medida y recibimos en ocasiones la espalda de la gente que menos esperamos... Pero los errores siempre nos brindan fortaleza y nos hacen crecer, sin saber lo que nos depara el destino... Y si haber ayudado a los demás fue malo... como es que la vida me dio lo que siempre desee... una familia.
1. Chapter 1

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Una historia que deseaba subir y que no puede dejar pasar...**

Su vida no tenía sentido, había sido defraudado una ocasión a tal magnitud que prefería no volver a arriesgarse, su familia molesta con la situación no podía hacer nada, en una revisión de rutina, su padre, hizo que guardaran semen de su hijo, porque se le había detectado cáncer… y existía la posibilidad de entrar a una quimioterapia. Cuál sería la sorpresa que el expediente había sido equivocado. Su hijo mayor no tenía cáncer.

El Padre millonario tendría a su heredero por muchos años más, bueno eso si regresaba a casa, después del fraude de la mujer con la que por fin se había comprometido, William Albert no deseaba volver a amar.

Su hijo menor, tenía una bella novia, pero no quería casarse. Y no tenía caso presionarlo, cuando no había resultado bien con el hijo mayor.

Desesperado y sin poder hacer nada, dejaba las cosas por la paz, sería hasta que… Dios lo quisiera o, su hijo mayor volviera.

En un hospital, la enfermera de planta tomo la decisión de apoyar a la señora Witman, ella era mayor y no podía ser madre, debido a que su matriz era infantil. La soledad la conocía bien y pronto entraría en años, había aceptado adoptar a un pequeño de la casa hogar a la que la enfermera había pertenecido, pero por cosas de la vida, el pequeño enfermo y la tristeza le dio una depresión total que hizo que la señora deseará morir.

\- Sra. Witman, sé que la vida no es fácil, su esposo no hubiera querido que usted se rindiera, vamos a buscar otro pequeño para que sea su hijo.

\- No Candy, Peter se fue junto a mi marido y de nada me sirve que hayamos guardado su semen, no puedo tener a su hijo, que era el sueño que ambos teníamos.

\- Quisiera ayudarla, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, solo sé que hay muchos niños que desean tener una buena madre como usted.

\- Candy si yo adopto a un niño, podrías buscar alguien que me prestara su vientre para tener al hijo de mi esposo.

\- No sè si eso se pueda, Sr. Witman.

\- El dinero no es problema, adoptaré a los hermanitos Wong, esos pequeños que no quieren ser separados. Pero busca quien me ayude a tener el hijo de mi esposo. Así tendré tres hijos y recuperare a mi esposo y a Peter, mi pequeño hijo.

\- Hablaré con el médico. Lo más importante es que salga usted de todo esto y darle de alta del hospital.

El paso de los días, la señora continuaba ya tramitando la adopción de los pequeños niños Wong, que ahora serían sus hijos. La pareja de hermanitos eran huérfanos por un accidente automovilístico, una joven norteamericana casada con un asiático, había tenido dos hijos hermosos, pero por decisión de los pequeños, no querían ser separados y deseaban ser adoptados juntos.

Durante meses buscaron la renta de un vientre para la inseminación, pero esta no se daba, había problemas y eso era suficiente señal para que ya no lo intentara y la señora Witman se quedará con los niños Wong.

La señora continuaba feliz y añoraba imaginar que pronto tendría al bebe que le había prometido a su fallecido marido. El caso es que ya se habían dado dos inseminaciones fallidas, el semen no era eficiente y no querían desilusionarla por el estado depresivo en el que podía entrar la señora.

La esperanza era que los pequeños ya vivían con ella, recibía tratamiento psicológico y era muy feliz, hasta que por destino o asares de la vida, el pequeño mayorcito de los dos hermanos enfermo de hepatitis, y fallecía dejando no solo a la señora Witman en estado de shock, sino al más pequeño de los Wonk, con tristeza e internado en el hospital con la posibilidad de la misma enfermedad que el hermanito.

La señora continuaba esperanzada en encontrar el vientre perfecto para su bebito, y aun se aferraba a cuidar del pequeño Erik, quien no salía del hospital aun. Candy apenada por la mala suerte de la señora, quien había donado los terrenos para el hogar y era un ángel para todos en Lakewood, decidió prestar su vientre.

La señora Witman, no sabía porque pero gozaba de una felicidad al saber que Candy le ayudaría a darle vida al pequeño hijo. Erik su hijo adoptivo parecía salir de la enfermedad y eso la motivaba.

Al comenzar el tratamiento para la inseminación, hubo un problema, el semen del señor Witman ya se había terminado en los tratos fallidos de los embarazos anteriores, por equivocación tomaron otro semen. Al darse cuenta de la falla, la inseminación ya había sido realizada y esperaban tener buen resultado. Sin embargo por ética profesional, tenìan que decirle la verdad a la señora Witman y avisar al dueño del semen, que se había tomado el frasco por error.

La señora Witman se molestaba, pero al ver que Erik su hijito adoptivo salìa de la hepatitis, ya nada le importaba y daba por sentado que la maldición de perderlo todo, se había terminado. Candy por su parte no podía aceptar lo que le proponía, quitarle la vida al pequeño ser que no era un Witman, pues ella no lo aceptaría.

Incomoda y molesta, se iba de Lakewood, diciéndole que había perdido el bebe y que le habían dado trabajo en la ciudad. Sin embargo, la familia del padre de su hijo, al darse cuenta del error que habían cometido, exigían saber dónde estaba su nieto. A lo que el hospital tuvo que los detalles del programa por completo y la situación de cómo una enfermera, que jamás había tenido noviazgo, ni relaciones antes, prestaba su vientre para ayudar a una mujer que era benefactora de Lakewood y como milagrosamente se salvó su hijo y el error no la comprometía a responder por el otro bebe que habían tomado por equivocación.

\- Siento mucho que hayan sucedido así las cosas, pero necesitamos saber donde esta mi nieto y quien es la mujer que lo tienen en su vientre. Exigía molesto el magnate William Andrew. Para evitar demandar al hospital por la equivocación.

Sin embargo legalmente sus acusaciones no procedían, tenía que ser el padre el que exigiera saberlo y no el abuelo.

Con esa respuesta legal, el magnate busco desesperado a su hijo, quien estaba en África en esos momentos y que al saber lo que había pasado, fue requerido con urgencia en Chicago para que reclamara a su bebe.

\- ¡Como que voy a ser padre!

\- Lo que oìste, William. Hubo un error y la señorita que prestaba su vientre para ayudar a una mujer que no podía tener hijos, salió pagando la equivocación y ahora será la madre de tu hijo.

\- Pero como se atrevió a donar su vientre, debe ser una mujer muy necesitada.

\- Ya investigamos y… no es así, realmente estaba ayudando a la señora Witman, de Lakewood, la joven ni siquiera había tenido noviazgo alguno, es apenas enfermera y tu padre no quiere que su nieto se pierda o pase privaciones.

\- Ni yo lo quiero tampoco, estos errores están siendo muy extraños, primero que tenía cáncer y ahora alguien toma mi hijo sin mi consentimiento, esto debe ser una broma. Papá debe estar detrás de todo esto, George.

\- No, William, de hecho estuvimos a punto de demandar al hospital, solo que legalmente no procede la demanda, a menos que seas tú quien la interponga.

\- Claro que lo haré. Y recuperaré a mi hijo, ¿Cuánto tiene de nacido?

\- No ha nacido, está en el vientre de la señorita Candy White.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y esa señorita, quien es?

\- Una huérfana del hogar de Ponny, quien apoyaba directamente a la señora Witman en su recuperación, se habían alquilado tres veces vientres femeninos para poder tener a un bebe del señor Witman, en paz descanse, pero al no lograrlo, tomaron por error el tuyo y lo colocaron en la jovencita

\- ¿jovencita?

\- Tu padre dice que apenas se había graduado de enfermera, que la misma señora Witman, le había pagado los estudios a los jóvenes que no eran adoptados en el hogar y esa joven es una de las beneficiarias, quiso ayudarla y el error le salió con un embarazo que la señora Witman ordeno que lo detuvieran, pero la joven se fue a Chicago y tu padre ya la tiene localizada, es solo que, no podemos proceder hasta que llegues tu para hacerlo.

En Chicago…

Candy gozaba de un embarazo tranquilo, fue a su revisión para ver el avance de su bebe y un hombre mayor conversaba con ella, fingiendo no saber quién era, William deseaba saber si era niño o niña su nietecito,

\- ¿Espera usted cita, señorita?

\- Si, quiero saber cómo esta mi bebe.

\- No parece usted embarazada

\- Apenas tengo tres meses. Pero estoy segura que ese bebe será enorme.

\- ¿Y esta usted sola? No vino el padre de su hijo

\- No soy casada. Y… seré madre soltera.

\- ¡Que desgraciado! Como dejar a una mujer tan bonita

\- No, nadie me dejo, de hecho ni novio tengo, es… una inseminación.

\- ¿Inseminación? Pero si es usted muy joven

\- Es una larga historia, no quiero hablar de ello. De pronto la enfermera mencionaba su nombre y el señor simpático agregaba,

\- Me deja que la acompañe, seré como su padre, así usted no estará sola. Candy con las hormonas del embarazo, le dio tal ternura que comenzó a llorar, el señor asustado pensaba irse, pero ella le dijo,

\- Nunca fui adoptada, no tengo padres, para mí sería hermoso que me acompañará. William quien se había tomado el tiempo de investigarla y saber de ella, notaba que siempre estaba sola, preocupado por la joven, se había atrevido a brincar toda la seguridad para llegar a esa situación y ahora, escuchar a la madre de su nieto, sin saber que el era realmente el abuelo, le dio tal impotencia que estaba a punto de pedirle perdón, pero ella, limpiando su rostro, tomaba su brazo cariñosamente y le pedía a la enfermera que lo dejara pasar, que iban a ver a su bebe juntos.

La sorpresa fue que al poner el aparato, no era un bebe, sino dos. Dejando sorprendido al abuelo mentiroso, que había fingido un interés por la joven, y que ese interés se había hecho tan real, cuando se enteró que sería abuelo por partida doble.

\- ¡Dos nietos! ¡Tendré dos nietos!

Candy sorprendida de igual manera al ver al hombre tan feliz, ella sonreía porque el señor se había tomado en serio su papel de acompañarla. Sonreía efusiva y complacida, porque no solo ella estaba contenta, sino el buen hombre que fingía ser su padre, también estaba compartiendo su felicidad.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, su apoyo al escribir cada uno de ellos**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Candy comía muy emocionada, después de haber aceptado la invitación del abuelito nuevo para sus hijos.

\- No se preocupe Sr. Andrew, nos veremos en otra ocasión, es usted muy amable, aun teniendo hijos, aceptarme como una hija, ha sido un regalo extra que no sé, si supera el saber que tendré dos bebes.

\- Hija, para mi es una bendición que me dejes estar cerca de ti, sabes, cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada, siempre estuve trabajando, nunca me di tiempo de ir a una cita con su médico, ni tampoco vi los nacimientos de mis hijos, siempre procurando tener todo, para que nada les faltara.

\- Lo más importante es el amor y creo que sus hijos deben saber que usted los ama.

\- No, por más que les he dado todo, no creo que sientan mi amor por ellos, en ocasiones mi hijo mayor me juzga pensándome ausente, pero… me está cobrando la vida, ahora el ausente es él. Este año solo lo he visto dos ocasiones, cuando pensé que se moría por un cáncer avanzado y que gracias a Dios resultó ser un error, y cuando se fue molesto porque yo… deseaba verlo casado y con familia.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Si pudiera también desearía lo mejor para mis hijos. Y ahora que seré madre. Juro que trabajare día y noche para que no les falte jamás nada.

\- Una mujer no debe trabajar, menos en tu estado, hija.

\- Lo siento, debió pensar en adoptarme antes, ahora ya no me puede decir nada, papito de mentiras, si hubiera sido su hija, podría detenerme, pero como no lo soy… tendrá que verme cuando termine de trabajar, y que sienta ánimos, porque con este embarazo, como mucho, duermo mucho y mi trabajo, me deja muy agotada.

\- Pues… pues yo… te adoptaré en este momento y desde ya eres mi hija y…

\- Y nada. Soy enfermera, conseguí un trabajo muy bueno y usted abuelito cascarrabias, irá a buscar a sus hijos y les dirá lo mucho que los ama, lo veré el fin de semana, iré a visitarlo… solo si me dice donde vive.

\- Mejor será que me des tu dirección, mandaré por tus cosas, te vendrás a vivir a mi casa y serás mi hija.

\- Lo pensaré. Pero sabe, ahora comprendo un poco a su hijo, si quiere tomar las riendas de su vida, como lo quiere hacer con la mía, me pondré del lado de sus hijos, ¿Qué edad tienen?

\- ¿Mis hijos? Veintiocho el mayor y veintitrés el menor.

\- Pues ya se le fue la oportunidad de mandar en la vida de alguien. Porque yo tengo veinte y trabajo. Estudie, me prepare y sabe… me hubiera encantado tener un padre mandón como usted, sobre todo cuando tenía siete años.

\- ¿Por qué a esa edad?

\- Porque fue cuando adoptaron a todos los demás y… a mí no.

\- Nunca es tarde, Candy. Puedo ser el padre que necesites, dejare de ser mandón y… haré lo que me pidas, para verte a ti y a mis nietos.

\- Lo pensaré.

Candy se levantaba perezosa, le daba un beso en la mejilla, robándole un torso de carne del plato del señor Andrew, al ver que ya no se lo había comido y se enderezaba con una sonrisa traviesa, luego le comentaba, saboreando el trozo en su boca, haciendo ruidos de satisfacción,

\- Nunca comí carne más rica que esta. Lo siento, soy una glotona, desde niña fue difícil comer carne de res, parece que esta será parte de mi antojo, porque no puedo dejar de comerla. Cuídese mucho abuelito.

\- Dame tu dirección, iré a verte,

\- No. Mejor deme la suya y lo visitaré el domingo que tengo libre y… si me invita un par de bistecs como estos.

\- Te lo prometo. Comerás todo lo que desees, te daré postres y no te faltará nada, serás mi hija, la más consentida, por favor, piénsalo, ven a vivir a mi casa, te cuidaré y veré que tus hijos sean mis nietos favoritos.

\- ¡Qué lindo! Le aseguró que sus hijos no pensarán igual cuando ellos lo hagan abuelo. Pero mientras, prométame que será buena con ellos y… lo veré el domingo. Sobando su cintura, acomodándose su bolso, besaba su dedo y le acariciaba con él, la mejilla, con una sonrisa que hacía que el magnate la viera con tal ternura y con un brillo en su mirada, giraba para no dejar de verla caminar despacio, aun sin su barriga prominente, ya portaba dos bebitos y eran sus nietos.

El chofer y el guardia copiloto, afuera, esperaban alguna señal para seguirla vigilando, pero William continuaba idiotizado, por todo lo que había pasado, que no veía las señas que le hacían, solo que ella continuaba caminando despacio, hasta que en la esquina levantaba un brazo para detener el autobús y subía en él, es cuando despertaba, dejando dólares en la mesa para salir corriendo.

\- ¡Que esperan! ¡Vamos! No quiero que se vaya a caer de ese camión es muy alto el escalón, puede perder pisada.

En un hotel, William recibía una llamada de su hermano, este estaba preocupado y comentaba con el mayor.

\- ¿Entonces ya vienes?

\- Sí, tengo un asunto personal que ir a ver.

\- me alegro, hay un problema, creo que papá está siguiendo a una mujer y… se me hace que quiere volver a casarse.

\- ¡Que! ¿De qué estás hablando, Anthony?

\- Lo que te cuento, es un comentario del personal de la casa, ya sabes, no deja de andar saliendo y llega todo agotado, al parecer está feliz pero… ¡él es mayor! William

\- ¿No vives en la casa, Anthony?

\- Si, pero el pasa las noches en el estudio, sino que al amanecer ya sale muy temprano, y trae algo entre manos, escuche a uno de los choferes, decir que alguien lo trae loco, en serio hermano, debes venir, esto me huele mal.

\- ya estoy trasbordando, estoy de descanso en un hotel y salgo por la madrugada, llegare en dos días, quédate tranquilo, no solo te huele mal a ti, desde África, me di cuenta que mi padre, está tramando algo y esta, es otra vez conmigo.

\- Lo siento, quisiera decirte que me apena, pero como todo siempre se ha tratado de ti, continuo a salvo. Mi novia ya está buscando la manera de que nos casemos, pero no voy a hacerlo solo porque mi padre quiere que lo haga, cuando desee casarme, lo hare. No porque mi padre este obligándote a ti, tiene derecho a hacerlo conmigo.

\- ya le salió mal una vez, Anthony, pero creo que está buscando los medios, supe por George que también le habló a Tía Elroy, parece que se mudará a la casa.

\- ¡Que! ¡Mi Tía!

\- Esto es serio, uy no quiero que sepas todo aun, pero encontró la forma de meterme en problemas de nuevo y creo que me obligará de nuevo a casarme.

\- ¡No! ¿De nuevo? ¿Otro socio?

\- No, esto fue mucho más complicado, hablaremos en la casa.

\- ¿Crees que llegue mi Tía antes?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Estará revisando mis horarios, creo que lo mejor será terminar con mi novia, no estoy enamorado, nos estábamos tratando y… no quiero que me obliguen como lo están haciendo contigo.

\- Si no amas a una mujer, no es justo que tengas un noviazgo, Anthony.

\- Lo sé, era solo para que me dejara en paz mi padre.

\- Tranquilo, estaré ahí en dos días.

Candy entraba a su casa, sentía el presentimiento de ser observada, cerraba con llave y suspiraba, vivir sola, embarazada y salir tarde del trabajo que había conseguido, no era lo mejor para su embarazo, pero no podía aceptar la buena voluntad del señor Andrew. Además que diría su familia, que es una oportunista que quiere el dinero y el beneficio del señor.

Todavía le falta dos semanas a la señora Carson de recuperación y el dinero es buena paga, después buscaría otro empleo igual, con alguien más, tenía que ahorrar para el parto, que para mayor complicación sería doble, por lo tanto, tendría que dejar de trabajar antes, o buscar un lugar que le dieran prestaciones y cubriera su embarazo, pero al ser avanzado ya no era fácil. Regresar a Lakewood no puede ser mejor, la señora Witman se enteraría de su regreso y ella estaba molesta por el error, no sería justo que demandaran al hospital por una equivocación.

Tomaba asiento en un silloncito y sacaba una bolsa de tela del costado con un tejido de zapatitos, ahora haría doble de todos, para sus dos bebes.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo fics... escribir un mensaje alienta siempre a continuar.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El grandioso abuelo, hablaba con su hermana Elroy a solas, en el estudio. Había llegado y se contaban las cosas que les mortificaba, sin embargo William no contaba todo, tenía muchas reservas, pues no podía hacer mucho, si no llegaba su hijo mayor.

\- Si Elroy, debes quedarte aquí, necesito que me ayudes, yo… pronto te contaré todo, pero antes debo hablar con mi hijo William, llegará pronto.

Anthony colocaba una grabadora, esperando grabar algo y escuchar otro poco de lo que pensaba que tramaba su padre, dejaba el aparato cerca y lo veía a distancia, si algo planeaban, ya pronto llegaría William Albert, su hermano y estarían unidos con un frente en común. George, parecía tramar también algo, sin embargo pasaba y observaba a Anthony que el joven veía de reojo hacia el estudio, así se pasaba de largo y no notaba nada. El pelinegro jamás mostraba un signo de sentimiento o frustración y eso que ni siquiera tenía mujer, como todos en esa casa, lo peor de las cosas. Había traído a su Tía Elroy, así menos habría mujeres.

Al parecer, ya su padre estaba colocando un espantapájaros y se haría ley seca. Solo sería bueno saber con quién andaba loqueando y si solo traía a su hermana para despistarlos, pero no contaba con su plan pues se haría aliado de su Tía, con tal de que la bruja que deseaba su padre para madrastra de él y su hermano, desapareciera antes de la convirtiera en la nueva Sra. Andrew. Su tía salía con tranquilidad y se lo encontraba como si nada sentado, esperándola y de inmediato, se emocionaba al verlo,

\- ¡Mi vida!

\- ¡Tía Elroy! Respondía sorprendido como ignorando que sabía que se encontraba en casa.

\- Te ves guapísimo hijo, cada día te pareces más a tu hermano.

\- Eso no es un halago, Tía, es una comparación, mi hermano es más viejo. Ella lo reprendía al escuchar ese adjetivo de su favorito de la familia,

\- ¡Anthony!

\- No he dicho nada. De inmediato corregía al saber que su tía haría lo que fuera por su adorado William Albert.

En el trabajo que hacía Candy, cuidaba a una mujer mayor en rehabilitación, vigilaba sus avances y le hacía plática. Un hombre mayor entraba, viendo a la enfermera preguntaba sobre su estado y cuándo comenzaría a caminar, a lo que Candy apretaba los labios para no reír por lo exagerado de la pregunta, ya que había salido caminado del hospital, solo fue algo sencillo, la señora misma le comentaba eso a su hijo. Quien sentía pena por tener que despedir pronto a la enfermera, al no ser requerida más tiempo.

Esa misma tarde recibía su liquidación antes de lo planeado y agradecida, dejaba todo en orden para salir. Afuera un auto obscuro estaba estacionado, ya lo había visto antes, volvía a entrar y esta vez pedía salir por la puerta trasera al chofer de la señora, este comentaba que podía sacarla en el auto, porque iría a hacer algunas las compras, así Candy se escondía en el asiento de atrás y se marchaba de manera definitiva de la casa de los Carson.

En la mansión Andrew, el auto regresaba de haber recogido a William Albert y un comité de bienvenida tenía listo, Anthony. Esperando encontrar en su fabuloso hermano y convertirlo como siempre en su cómplice de aventuras.

La Tía quien también ya lo esperaba, se emocionaba meditando, lloraba al recordar la última vez que lo vio, como esa mujer que dijo quererse casar, lo había dejado plantado y humillado delante de toda la familia. Como si fuera el novio que siempre había deseado, Elroy corría como doncella enamorada y abrazaba a su sobrino, ilusionada con un brillo en su mirada. Este besaba su frente y le decía frases en un tono que nunca podía imitar su hermanito menor

\- ¡Vamos preciosa! ¡No llores! Eres más bonita cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras. La cara de Anthony era de incredulidad, hacía gestos de asombro y buscaba el rostro de su hermano para ver si era una broma o como le hacía para falsificar eso de preciosa y bonita al referirse a su Tía. Al ver que la miraba con tal ternura, aceptaba y comentaba,

\- Lo mismo le digo, Albert. Pero siempre que te ve, parece que por más que nos compare, jamás me verá como a ti. Siempre serás su favorito. La tía preocupada soltaba a su sobrino y argumentaba

\- Eso no es verdad, mi vida. A ti te cuide mucho más tiempo que a William Albert. Tu madre se enfermó y no me dejo ir desde casi que naciste, Has gozado más de mí, que tu hermano.

\- Sobre todo, eso de gozado, si eres un bombón de dulce, Tiita querida,

\- Si, es que siempre te he consentido demasiado, creo que por eso abusas de mi amor por ti. En ese momento le pellizcaba la mejilla mostrándole su cariño, pero Anthony se asombraba, por ser algo tan irónico, al saber con toda seguridad que siempre prefería a Albert, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente y le mintiera. El brillante abuelo saliendo del estudio comentaba,

\- ¡Hijo mío! Por fin llegas, no sabes cuánto te he esperado, anda vamos. Elroy de inmediato intervenía y se negaba,

\- No. Déjalo descansar, acaba de entrar, ya habrá tiempo cuando se dé un baño y este relajado, no lo presiones, William. Albert giraba para que no vieran su rostro y le hacía un guiño a Anthony, quien apretaba los labios para no reír, pues si alguien cuidaba de su hermano y lo extralimitaba en ello era su Tía, sobre todo después de lo que le había pasado. George salía por un pasillo y antes de que alguien lo viera entraba a la habitación de Albert, este, corría para ir a su encuentro.

Pero Anthony venía tras de él, antes Albert era detenido y le comentaba,

\- En serio, ¿Vas a descansar?

\- Solo me cambio y me doy un baño, nos ponemos al tanto en unos minutos, Tony.

\- Te estaré esperando. Antes de alejarse, Albert lo abrazaba y comentaba

\- Te eche de menos. Sabes bien que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

\- Lo sé. También te eche de menos, hermano.

George, cerraba la puerta y William de inmediato extendía la mano para ver los papeles, preguntando de inmediato el tema que ya traían entre manos,

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Tu padre se hizo amigo de ella, ha estado viéndola y rogándole que venga a vivir aquí, no sé qué mentiras le haya contado, lo que sé es que tu padre, no le cuenta nada a nadie, la joven se ha ganado el cariño de tu padre y la ve como si fuera ya su nuera. El guardia comentó que entró con ella a una consulta, pero que no le ha dicho quien es, los obliga a cuidarla y seguirla, teme por su seguridad, está trabajando de enfermera particular y le pagan muy poco. Viendo los papeles y escuchando atento preguntaba nuevamente,

\- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

\- Por supuesto, aquí están las llaves. Queda enfrente de ella, es muy bonita, William. Y no está de acuerdo con tu padre en nada, es una chica muy gentil, no sale con nadie, muchos la quieren, y hay alguien de su pueblo que está investigando a donde se vino a vivir

\- ¿Algún ex novio?

\- Posiblemente un pretendiente. Pero está confirmado que ella no ha tenido noviazgos, es muy ingenua, para que tu padre ya haya llegado a ella y se le meta sentimentalmente diciendo que la adoptaría.

\- ¿Adoptarla?

\- Ya te lo dije, es huérfana. Nunca fue adoptada, tu padre le inspira ternura y se le ha metido la idea de ser un abuelito postizo. Lo cierto es que según John, está enamorado de la joven, por como la mira. Pero no es así, ella lo llama "abuelito". Y "Papito de mentiras".

\- ¿Papito?

\- No. Papito de mentiras. Porque la joven acepto solo comer una vez con él. Ya tiene un embarazo de dieciséis semanas.

\- ¡Wow!

\- Cuando la vi, no se le notaba, es muy agradable, tiene una sonrisa sincera, una mirada verde brillante, en serio, William, la vas a adorar. Recuerda que ya está confirmado, es tu bebe.

\- Insisto, George. Me parece que te has aliado con Papá.

\- Jamás te haría eso. Revisa la investigación y… ¿Cuándo te irás?

\- Esta misma noche.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo fics... esta historia esta escribiéndose bajo presión, debido a que mi hija la leyó y solo pide su capitulo para dejarme tranquila... ¡Interesante! Un aliado que no esperaba :D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La cena fue muy seria, el señor William, buscaba la mirada de su hijo, y le hacía señas para poder hablar a solas con él, este se hacía el desentendido y saludaba cual fresco, comentando a su Tía que algo le había caído al ojo de su padre. Incomodo mentía el señor William para despistar a su hermana y que no se dieran cuenta que deseaba hablar con su hijo mayor a solas.

\- Papá estuve hablando con mi hermano, no sabía que tenías planes de casarte de nuevo. Comentaba con cierta ironía Albert al saber la confusión que se estaba creando su hermano.

\- ¿Casarme? No es verdad, hijo. Debe haber un error, yo no quiero casarme con nadie. Lo que sí, es necesario que hablemos en el estudio a solas, con el aso que te comente. Anthony entrecerraba los ojos y preguntaba interrumpiendo,

\- ¿Qué caso? ¿No somos familia mi Tía y yo?

\- Por supuesto hijo, es solo que acaba de llegar tu hermano y tengo tiempo de no hablar con él. Elroy intervenía molesta al estar siendo omitida de la conversación,

\- Me parece bien que hables con tu hijo mayor, hermano. Solo que eso será mañana, William Albert debe descansar, tuvo un viaje muy agotador, ¿no te parece justo, esperar algunas horas?

\- Bien. Hablaremos por la mañana, también estoy cansado, lo mejor es que me retire. Albert hacía una sonrisa chueca y movía un dedo hacía la puerta, de manera discreta. George subía los equipajes de nuevo al auto, sin que la familia se diera cuenta. Antes de que saliera William y subiera supuestamente a su habitación, cuando realmente entraba a la de su hijo, para esperarlo y hablar con él.

Al salir del comedor, su Tía lo mimaba un rato, luego su hermano hablaba con él,

\- En lo dicho, Albert. Algo esconde o trama, pero no estarás a salvo.

\- No te preocupes, adelantare mis pasos.

\- Bien, me retiro, estoy muy cansado, mañana hablamos.

\- Buenas noches Anthony.

Sin subir de nuevo a las habitaciones, salía por el frente y se iba por un costado, luego subía el auto y George lo llevaba de forma discreta.

\- Es ahí, William. Ultimo piso, esta como me pediste, no muchas limpieza y falta de cosas, para que te sirvan en lo que quieres hacer.

\- Gracias George. Pero estaré muy atento, esta vez no confío en mi padre, y no quiero darme cuenta que estabas tras de esto.

\- Te doy mi palabra.

Candy sonreía era la primera noche que llegaba temprano y hoy no la habían seguido, sacaba conjeturas de si era el señor que la quería adoptar. Al abrir la puerta había un recado, la vecina le dejo un mensaje. "Te llamaron de tu pueblo, Candy. Dice tu hermano Tom, que te cuides, que te están investigando por el bebe" Abrazaba el mensaje y salía a ver a la vecina, quien le confirmaba el numero y la lada de donde había recibido el mensaje, que fue el mismo joven preocupado por ella.

\- Muchas gracias. Por favor, no deje pasar a nadie para mi piso, yo no invito a nadie, ni recibo visitas.

\- Lo sé hija, tu hermano también me pidió que te cuidara mucho, que es responsable de ti, que eres una mujer de buenas familias.

\- ¿De buenas familias?

\- Si, dijo que es tu hermano y que te están protegiendo desde tu pueblo, por un caso especial que intentaron hacer contigo. Ya sabes, uno es vieja, Candy. No necesitas contarme nada, pero… si tienes problemas, puedo mandarte a la pensión de mi hermana, cuesta lo mismo la habitación y tiene los mismos servicios.

\- Gracias, Señora Rosita.

\- No tienes que preocuparte. Además el departamento de a un lado esta rentado ya desde hace un mes, hoy viene el inquilino, y pago por adelantado, firmaron para no hacer ruido y todas las reglas del departamento,

\- Bien. Qué bueno que me avisa, me voy, tengo que terminar mis cosas.

\- Que descanses, hija.

Albert se quedaba con la valija en la banqueta pensativo en su plan para conocer de primera mano la situación en la que lo habían metido esta ocasión. Pasaba a la recepción haciendo algunos apuntes y sentándose en la salita, en espera de la señora que le rentaría a él para presentarse.

\- Buenas noches, su habitación es la última, ya le dieron las llaves, ¿supongo?

\- Si, mi amigo me hizo el favor de poner todo en orden,

\- Adelante y bienvenido

\- Gracias.

Candy separaba la mayor parte de su liquidación escondiéndola para su parto. De pronto escuchaba un golpe y otros dos, asustada salía al pasillo, vio a un joven alto tirado en el pasillo y de inmediato actuaba como la enfermera que era,

\- No se mueva, el escalón tiene un tablón flojo, a mi no me había afectado, pero usted es muy grande y… lo aflojo por completo, debió tropezar y caer. Albert estaba mareado, el golpe en la frente lo había sorprendido y una mujer lo ayudaba, pero no podía verla, estaba sangrando, - Tengo un botiquín, venga conmigo, ahora lo limpio y le ayudo con la herida.

Candy corría y sacaba un estuche, de inmediato sacaba agua caliente y la tibiaba con fría, limpiaba el rostro del hombre que se había golpeado dejando la valija en la puerta de su departamento. Albert por fin la veía era una joven de ojos verdes, analizaba la situación y ese era el último escalón, ella debía ser la chica que estaba embarazada. Como le haría para hablar con ella más tiempo.

\- El golpe es muy fuerte, desea que lo lleve al hospital, soy enfermera, veo que no ha perdido el conocimiento…

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Candy se asustaba, si había sido muy fuerte el golpe, ahora debía llevarlo al médico.

\- ¡Dios! Tengo que llamara a una ambulancia.

\- No por favor. Solo preguntaba, porque… no he abierto mi departamento.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, está en el mío, me pareció correcto atenderlo, la frente en ocasiones es muy exagerada y sangra con mucha facilidad,

\- Me llamo Albert, tengo veintiocho años, llegue hoy de África, y creo que estoy cansado.

\- No debe dormir tan pronto, déjeme hacerle platica para ver si no le afecto mucho el golpe, deberíamos ir al hospital, así descartaríamos algún problema interno.

\- Es muy tarde, además, no tengo a nadie y me pedirían datos de familia y esas cosas, soy solo, ¿Me comprende?

\- Por supuesto. Sabe, soy su vecina, la señora Rosita me contó que llegaba hoy, si desea puedo abrir su departamento y llevarlo a su habitación.

\- Si, es solo que, me siento mareado, me puedo esperar un poco más.

\- Por supuesto. Mi nombre es Candy White, tengo veinte años, soy enfermera y precisamente hoy me quede desocupada, así que no tengo prisa en levantarme mañana, puedo ayudarlo hasta que se sienta mejor.

\- Gracias. Prefiero pagarle a usted, que ir a un medico a estas horas, ¿Va a cocerme? Albert exageraba, para ver si ella se aprovechaba de la situación y analizaba todo en cuanto la veía,

\- No es tanto la herida y no necesita pagarme, los buenos vecinos siempre no podemos ayudar.

\- Gracias. Albert se hacía el dormido y ella, lo miraba con preocupación, tomaba su pulso y media su temperatura, acercaba una silla y se quedaba a su lado. El estaba haciéndose el enfermo, necesitaba ver si realmente era enfermera y si tenía el supuesto embarazo, - Tal vez deba irme, su esposo no tardará en llegar,

\- ¡Oh! No se preocupe, no vendrá ningún esposo, soy soltera. Ella bajaba el rostro si vientre se notaba abultado cuando estaba sentada y apenada agregaba, - No me case, estoy embarazada,

\- ¿La dejo su novio?

\- No, no es eso. Fue por inseminación y… mis bebes serán mi primer familia.

\- ¿Sus bebes? En ese momento, se ponía pálido, ¿algo entendió mal? Ella reaccionaba y agregaba

\- Tal vez requiera ir al hospital, lo siento frío, de pronto lo vi pálido.

\- No, no… disculpe, es que no le entendí, solo me sorprendió algo que comentaba,

\- ¡Ah! Mi embarazo es doble, tendré dos bebes. Todavía no se si serán niños o niñas, espero no le molesten cuando nazcan, si le molesta, puedo cambiarme de…

\- No, no me molesta, me gusta mucho los niños, no te preocupes.

\- Supongo que, no has cenado nada… o quizás

\- Cene algo antes, pero…

\- Déjame traer lo que estaba cenando, es solo un poco de pan con leche, podemos compartir, mientras te sientes mejor.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable. Saliste a ayudarme y… estas embarazada… aun siendo enfermera, debes cuidarte, me ayudaste a levantarme y… soy muy pesado.

\- No me subestimes, soy una chica fuerte.

El no pudo evitarlo, verla irse a la cocina y decir que era fuerte, quería reírse, era muy pequeña, pero al pensar en lo que mencionaba, lo dejaba de nuevo serio, ¿dos bebes? Esto no podía ser verdad, tanto planear una tacita de azúcar o pedir un poco de café por la mañana y antes de entrar siquiera al departamento, ella salió al rescate, supongo que después de todo, si es fuerte.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, deseando sea de su agrado ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En la mansión, molesto William, caminaba de un lado a otro, su hijo no estaba cansado, estaba aprovechando a su Tía Elroy, pero ya lo atraparía así fuera la media noche, no se movería de ahí, hasta que hablaran. Se quedo esperando en el sillón cercano a la ventana, sin querer cerraba los ojos y se quedaba sereno, afuera escuchaba los pasos de su hermana, y se esperaba sin darse cuenta dormitaba en la habitación de Albert, su hijo.

En el departamento, Candy se preocupaba, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, no podía dejarlo ir, pero tampoco podía quedarse, así que con mucha amabilidad hizo el intento de mover su valija, y comentaba,

\- No quisiera que te fueras, pero no puedo quedarme contigo aquí, se vería muy mal y, tengo que cuidar mi reputación. Seré una madre muy pronto y debo labrar un camino digno para mis pequeños.

La boca de él se quedaba suelta, pensaba quedarse sola con los bebes, no tenía planeado nada, o estaba siendo teatral.

\- Lo siento, se que debo irme, está muy cómodo el sillón, mentía con tranquilidad, estaba más viejo y chueco que si seguía ahí, se quedaría con dolor de espalda, se levantaba lentamente, al haber fingido que estaba mal, al ver lo alto que estaba, ella giraba a verlo y con una sonrisa agregaba,

\- Tienes razón, así de pie, eres muy alto, no te vi así cuando te ayude, vamos, te acompaño y si deseas te reviso en la mañana, temo que ya se está haciendo un cuernito muy pronunciado en tu frente, solo espero que no amanezcas como unicornio, porque entonces, si te llevo al hospital. El soltaba a reír a parte de ser amable, era cómica, definitivamente era muy agradable, se notaba que no esperaba nada de nadie, no podía estar mintiendo, aunque no quería confiar, lo sucedido, le cambiaba la expectativa que tenía de ella, si su padre estaba tras de todo eso, lo averiguaría sin duda.

Al entrar al departamento, notaba que no era muy equipado, pero al menos la cama se veía bien. Lo ayudaba a sentarse, y el dejaba su valija cerca, serio observaba su procedimiento, y no se notaba que husmear nada, por el contrario su manera servicial lo sacaba de sus pensamientos,

\- ¿Quieres que te quite los zapatos?

\- No. Gracias, ya has hecho mucho por mí, el pan y la leche estaban muy bien para dormir.

\- Si, aunque no necesito ni pan ni leche, me duermo mucho últimamente. Mañana saldré tarde, iré a ver unas ofertas de trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Embarazada?

\- No me subestimes, es solo un embarazo, no estoy enferma.

\- Es doble embarazo, debes cuidarte más.

\- No me topare pacientes como tú, buscare servicios con señoras, así gano de manera particular, debo hacerlo antes de… que sea mucho más difícil trabajar.

\- Si puedo hacer algo, recuerda que te debo este favor, los buenos vecinos siempre nos podemos ayudar.

\- Muchas gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Ah y… Bienvenido, ya luego me contaras como es África.

\- Por supuesto, me dará mucho gusto contar con tu amistad.

\- Por favor cuídate, si te sientes mal, llame a la señora Rosita, tengo el sueño muy pesado últimamente y me daría pena no escucharte.

\- Tratare de no molestarla.

\- No será molestia, me daría más pena que lo necesite y… no pueda pedirle ayuda por pensar que si soy una molestia.

\- No lo será nunca, sobre todo en tu estado, no vuelvas a levantar a nadie pesado, mejor me llamas.

\- Gracias, así lo hare. Buenas noches, Albert.

\- Buenas noches, Candy.

Por la mañana incómodo y muy molesto William, buscaba desesperado a su hijo, el cual no había dormido en casa, lo seguro era que desconfiara de él, pero ya le daría una lección. De inmediato buscaba a su hermana y empezaba el plan de recuperar a sus nietos.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Elroy.

\- Bien. Dime que necesitas, pero no me hables con rodeos como lo hiciste antes.

\- Voy a ser abuelo.

La cara de su hermana era de asombro, una palidez en el rostro hizo que William se preocupara, corría hasta ella y gritaba por ayuda. Anthony entraba asustado y Elroy como un rayo, se levantaba y abofeteaba a su sobrino menor,

\- ¡Cómo pudiste! ¿Qué no te hemos enseñado valores? ¿Cómo que no la amabas y mejor terminabas con ella? ¡Si está embarazada!

El rostro de Tony era de enfado, su Tía estaba loca. William tranquilizándola, le decía,

\- calma hermana, él no sabe nada. Por favor, pensé que te desmayarías. Tony alzaba la voz, sobándose el rostro,

\- ¿Quién está embarazada? Mi novia y yo terminamos, pero nunca tuvimos nada, no me culpes de tus locuras, Tía.

\- perdóname hijo. Tu padre que me altera los nervios.

\- Al menos dice que no nos traerá una madrastra, pero anda loco tras una jovenzuela.

\- ¡cállate Anthony!

Este salía molesto, ya buscaría a Albert para tenerlo de su lado, ahora hasta bofetada tenía pintada en su cara.

Elroy respiraba y William comentaba algo con cautela,

\- Mira Elroy, lo que te voy a contar son buenas noticias, pero te necesito enferma ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Será mejor que no sepas nada, porque como has reaccionado ya estoy más que preocupado. Además, esto se está saliendo de control, William no durmió aquí, me molesta que todo sale mal con él, el cáncer, la boda y ahora esto, es seguro que no confía en mí. Piensa que todo lo que hago es contra él. ¡Mi hijo se ha ido!

Elroy se descolocaba, y su rostro mostraba una tristeza como si el amor de su vida desapareciera, no estaba lejos de la realidad, amaba a su sobrino y cada golpe de la vida que le había tocado, lo hacía quererlo mucho más, de su bolso sacaba un rosario y en sus manos comenzaba a jugarlo. Su hermano hablaba despacio y escuchaba el plan de traer a una enfermera a que la cuidara de manera falsa, ella tenía que fingirse enferma, pero a quien realmente iban a cuidar era a al enfermera, quien desconocía a todos y en su vientre yacían los futuros Andrew.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Ya te lo dije, Elroy, mejor no preguntes, no quiero que sepas más, mira cómo has reaccionado y golpeaste a Anthony, el pobre desde niño sabe que tu favorito es William, por más que él quería ganarse tu cariño, siempre se ha sentido relegado de ti, no puedes negarlo, es notorio como proteges y sobre cuidas a William.

\- Realmente lo siento, no sabía que… ¡Que Dios me perdone! Pero es que Willy siempre ha sufrido mucho, la pérdida de su madre le afecto sobre manera, la varicela, el sarampión, sus dientitos chuecos con frenos, el desprecio de la mujer que se iba a casar con él, ¡El cáncer! todo le pasa a mi niño.

\- Es decir que Tony debería atropellarlo un auto para que lo consideraras más.

\- ¡No! ¡No te preocupes! Veré que mi Tony reciba mi cariño en igualdad a su hermano mayor. Y bien, háblame de la chica que va a cuidarme.

\- Es hermosa, será toda, una Andrew, Elroy. _Ella se quedaba meditando en la belleza de su cuñada heredada a sus sobrinos, ahora su hermano ya había seleccionado a otra chica tal vez para William o para Anthony a tal grado que la traería a la mansión con mentiras, para que la vieran y por fin se decidieran algunos de sus sobrinos, ella debía ser ecuánime, si la joven quería a Tony, ni modo aunque su favorito fuera chivo brincado como ella, no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse_.

\- Cuenta conmigo. No soy muy buena actriz para fingirme enferma, pero veré que puedo hacer, ¿Cuándo vendrá?

\- ya tengo todo planeado, posiblemente mañana ya esté aquí.

\- Bien.

Salía y notaba que Tony se marchaba mirándola con recelo. Este marcaba al celular de su hermano y hablaba

\- En lo dicho Albert, escuche que ya tienen a una prospecta, dicen que es hermosa pero no sé si la quieren para ti o para mí, el caso es que mi Tía piensa que embarace a mi novia y la deje, y mi padre intervino para calmarla, planearán que mi tía estará enferma y ella vendrá a cuidarla, creo que, la trampa es para ti, como mi Tía está de por medio y ella sabe que te tendrá cerca… pues…

\- No te preocupes Anthony, estaré al pendiente, gracias por tus sospechas, solo verifica bien, porque pensabas que era una novia para papá y ahora una trampa, asegúrate, ¿quieres?

\- Mi tía casi llora cuando supo que te fuiste desde anoche, ¿En qué hotel, estas?

\- No es un hotel, es privado, pero tranquilo, cuenta conmigo por este medio.

Colgaba la llamada y salía a tocar, ya era tarde, si su padre pensaba utilizarla a ella como su trampa, lo mejor era quitársela y ver a quien quería utilizar, podría decirle que no aceptara trabajo de nadie, o conseguirle un trabajo…

Tocaba la puerta y ella con un pijama rosita largo hasta sus pies, abría con una sonrisa

\- ¡Hola! ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si, esperaba… que fuera una hora prudente para tocar la puerta.

\- Parece que el chichón ya se bajó, ¿te pusiste hielo?

\- Sí. Él le sonreía, la bata era gruesa, y andaba en pantuflas rositas a juego, se veía como una niña, pero sus bustos la delataban. - ¿Saldrás a buscar trabajo?

\- Me quise tomar el día, ya compre el periódico, y estaba subrayando, encontré varios. Albert se acercaba y notaba que había puesto agua, pero no había mucho de alimentos, pan y leche es lo que veía, apenado, buscaba ver un poco y no había casi nada en los estantes. Luego notaba que el periódico de la mesa ya tenía subrayado varios, casualmente tres teléfonos coincidían con los conocidos de seguridad de su casa, ¡interesante! Así que doblaba el periódico y lo escondía para que ella realmente se tomara el día.

\- Vine para invitarte a almorzar, hice algo de huevos y… tocino. Notaba que se enjuagaba la boca, tenía apetito, escucharla lo hacía sorprenderse con lo que le explicaba,

\- ¡Carne!

\- ¡Eh! sí.

\- ¡Oh Dios! No puedo comprar embutidos y cosas costosas, estoy separando dinero para mi parto. Sabes, si ya hiciste el almuerzo… no te puedo despreciar, pero, llevaré algo de lo que tengo, no quiero ser… molestia, ni carga para nadie.

Al notar que dudaba, trataba de comprenderla y que supiera que lo hacía para hacer amistad,

\- No lo eres. Te espero, es mi forma de darte las gracias, solo… te cambias y estaré en mi departamento.

\- Gracias, pero, Albert… no tenías que hacerlo. La próxima, invito.

\- ¡hecho!

Salía llevándose el periódico escondido y ella corría a su habitación a cambiarse. Unos minutos después, ella tocaba y entraba al sentir la puerta abierta, entraba viendo como ya estaba más limpio que en la noche anterior, a parecer el chico era bueno haciendo limpieza, al menos más rápido que ella. Vio hacia la mesa y el olor la hacía saborearse,

\- Candy, toma asiento.

\- Gracias, eres bueno, mira ya tienes todo arreglado en su lugar, ¿te levantaste temprano?

\- Si, un poco. Me da gusto que te tomes el día, podrías ayudarme y orientarme en Chicago, que te parece si te invito al supermercado, para hacer las compras.

\- Pues, conozco los lugares tengo algunos meses viviendo aquí, yo… soy de Lakewood, al oeste de la ciudad, es un pueblo. Ahí está el… orfelinato al que pertenecía, me hice… enfermera para cuidar a los niños y… al final, cuidare a los niños, pero serán a los míos.

\- Vamos, iniciemos el almuerzo, ya es muy tarde, no es bueno comer tu primer almuerzo a estas horas.

\- Antes era peor, tenía todo el tiempo nauseas, así que, ahora al menos ya puedo comer.

\- ¿A sido difícil?

\- Si un poco, pero, vale la pena, al menos ahora tendré una familia, y será mía.

\- ¿Nunca tuviste una familia?

\- No realmente, lo que pasa es que, algunos niños estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí y… los consideramos familia. - ¡Por Dios! Que bien cocinas. Esto es muy rico.

\- ¿Tu cocinas también?

\- no. Casi siempre salgo y estoy fuera, trabajando, como en la calle y no conviene comprar cosas, temo que se vaya la luz y lo que guarde…se pierda.

\- ¿Se va la luz?

\- Solo ha pasado una vez, pero en el orfelinato era más seguido, así que por eso consumo cosas frescas, fruta, la que pueda pagar, pan y leche, porque es lo que venden de paso cerca de aquí y… en ocasiones algo en la calle o donde trabajo.

\- vaya, eso no es bueno para tu embarazo.

\- No te preocupes, se acostumbraran, los niños siempre se acostumbran a todo, ¿Dime como eran los niños en África?

Ella comía que era un deleite verla, hablaba sin dobles intenciones y al comer frente a ella, escucharla después de que pasaba un bocado o saboreaba todo agradecida por el almuerzo, el jugo la había sonreír, el plato se fue todo hasta no dejar nada en él, y aun ofreciéndole más, ella con una sonrisa se ruborizaba por comer más, cuando él estaba más que complacido escuchando cada detalle de su vida, y de todo cuanto ella le contaba, hablar de África era fácil, verla a ella era algo que ya le habían contado y estaba disfrutando de gran manera.

En la mansión la incomodidad era muy notoria, William preguntaba cada quince minutos sobre las llamadas y un montón de chicas solicitaban el trabajo, pero la chica que él quería no había llamado,

\- Denles largas, quiero a Candy White. ¡Entendido!

\- Si, señor.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, Feliz Navidad, un prospero 2018**_

 _ **y que sigan disfrutando de los momentos familiares,**_

 _ **deseando sea de su agrado ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Por la mañana, Tom al teléfono en la sala principal conversaba sus temores, ella no contaba con teléfono en su departamento, ni tampoco celular.

\- ¡Hola, Tom!

Albert que salía apenas bajando las escaleras, al escucharla hablar con un hombre, se detenía a esperar a que terminara. Lo seguro era que tenía algún pretendiente, como lo habían hablado entre él y George, había que conocer la situación para ver como tener a los niños, si otro hombre iba a estar en su lugar. Ella hablaba tranquila pero una de sus manos se la pasaba ajustando su boca al temblar con lo que escuchaba, y cuando hablaba se oía ese gemido nervioso de casi querer llorar,

\- Como que quieren demandar el hospital. - No lo sé, yo… - Si, conocí a un señor mayor, pero… - Tom, el señor tiene una familia y… no puede ser el que mencionas, descríbemelo, ¿Cómo es?… - Si, es igual, el dijo que… me - Me dijo cosas y ahora comprendo, entonces, todo era mentira, Tom. - Si, me acompañó al médico, dijo que quería apoyarme y… ¡sabe que tendré dos bebes! - Lo siento, Tom, no te lo había dicho pero, si, son dos bebes. Tendré una familia grande y numerosa. - Tom, no te preocupes por mí, me… buscaré otro lugar y… me iré. En cuanto encuentre a donde irme, te mando avisar. - No, no le digas a nadie, solo tú, y sabes, serás el tío más querido por mis bebes. - Si Tom, dile a Annie que, también la extraño. - Tienes razón, no se puede confiar en nadie, - sí, creo que había autos siguiéndome, pero… no puedo gastar dinero, tengo que ahorrar para cuando nazcan mis bebes. - Bien, Tom. Te avisare… Annie y tú vendrán cuando dé a luz. - Gracias Tom.

Se cortaba la llamada y el que escuchaba afuera, se subía unos escalones para coincidir con ella, a lo que se notaba preocupada.

\- Hola, Candy, ¿Comeremos juntos?

\- Hola, Albert. No, creo que… Tengo que, irme de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te sucede algo malo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- No, lo que pasa es que… es complicado, Albert. Lo siento, mejor será no decirte nada, así no te implico en mi vida. Siempre que tengo amigos, salen complicados al acercarse a mí, yo… soy la culpable de todo, de todo lo que me está sucediendo.

Bajaba el rostro y las lágrimas brotaban. Albert al verla se sentía impotente, era la madre de sus bebes, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía cómo,

\- Sabes, a mi no me preocupa que me compliques la existencia, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

\- ¡Oh si! Gracias Albert, lo que sucede es un poco largo de contar,

\- Ven, hablemos y busquemos una solución juntos.

\- No sé, no tienes que ayudarme tanto, solo…

\- Para eso estamos los buenos vecinos, para ayudarnos…

\- Bien. Tienes razón, además, me sirve hablar un poco, así puedo pensar y ver lo que debo hacer.

Candy le contaba un poco de la historia, de todas las situaciones de la señora Witman, de cómo ella agradecida por todo lo que había apoyado a todos en el orfelinato, accedió a ayudarla, para colmo la equivocación de la inseminación, ahora tenía problemas, porque el dueño del semen, o el padre de sus bebes, querría quitarle a sus hijos.

\- ¡Quitártelos!

\- Demandará al hospital, y están investigándome, posiblemente ya me han encontrado y… son personas con mucho dinero, harán hasta lo imposible por alejarme de mis hijos y… quizás quedarse con ellos.

\- ¡No puede hacerlo!

\- Las personas con mucho dinero, no tienen escrúpulos, Albert. Tom le describió al señor que estuvo hablando conmigo hace un tiempo, hasta me invito a comer, ¡Carne! ¿Tú crees? Con lo caro que es comprarla… decía hacerse pasar por el abuelo de mis hijos y… los vio en el estudio que me hicieron, y… Ahora ¡Tengo miedo!

\- No estás sola, estoy contigo, no permitiré que te quiten a tus bebes.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Eres abogado?

\- No, pero si tengo muchos amigos y… sé de leyes. Candy, ¿A dónde te piensas ir?

\- La señora Rosita, me ofreció cambiarme a los departamentos de su hermana, además buscaré trabajo por allá. Cada vez es más importante guardar dinero, por eos no podía ir contigo a comprar la despensa, comer no es prioritario, sino, tener dinero para cuando nazcan, además, tendrán que estar los dos conmigo en la cama, no puedo gastar en cosas innecesarias.

\- Candy, lo que conviene es que no salgas mucho, además, acabo de regresar de viaje, puedo ayudarte en todo, no puedes cargar cosas y… me gustaría que… contaras conmigo.

\- Gracias Albert, nos acabamos de conocer y… no quiero ser una carga para nadie, ni a Tom, ni a Annie que son como mis hermanos, los he molestado y…

\- Si, pero soy tu amigo y no es molestia, mira, vamos a hablar con la señora Rosita, preguntar dónde está la pensión de su hermana y los departamentos que tiene, ya luego hacemos el plan para que te sientas mejor y… no te sigan

\- ¡Ya dieron conmigo! dice Tom que tienen muchas influencias y… cuando el señor ese, fue al hospital… llegaron casi diez hombres con él.

\- ¡Diez!

\- Si. Debe ser malo, sabes, me iré por la noche, y… así nadie me vera y… trabajare sin usar mi numero de afiliación.

\- ¡Oh Candy! No te hace bien, estar con el miedo así, estas embarazada, y tus ojos, se nota lo angustiada que sientes… déjame ayudarte, prometo que… nadie te quitará a tus bebes y… estaré contigo… bueno si… Confías en mi.

\- Si confío en ti, es solo que… no necesitas sentirte tan comprometido conmigo, yo… debo enfrentar mis problemas, yo…

No la dejo hablar más, se acercaba hasta ella y con un abrazo de preocupación le comentaba

\- Tranquila, ya no estás solita, gracias por confiar en mí, deja que arreglemos esto juntos.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, para eso somos los amigos

\- Yo…

El abrazo que le daba la dejaba nerviosa, su rostro estaba muy cerca y se sentía intimidada, sorpresivamente su vientre brincaba y ambos se sorprendían,

\- ¿Te lastime?

\- No, solo se… movieron. Albert sonreía y tocaba su vientre para ver si lo hacían de nuevo y ahí estaban, ambos disfrutando del movimiento de sus bebes.

\- Parece que… no solo tú confías en mi, ellos también. Le hacía caricias a su vientre y ella lo miraba asombrada, porque un hombre al que apenas conocía estaba cuidando de ella,

La señora Rosita los observaba a la distancia, sorprendida se acercaba, al ver a Candy abrazada de su nuevo vecino,

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

\- ¡Se mueven! señora Rosita, ¡se mueven, mis bebes!

\- ¡Oh!

Con gritos de alegría la señora tocaba el vientre y entre sus gritos de asombro, los bebes se dejaban de mover, pero notaba que Candy tenía los ojos embotijados y con señas de haber llorado, así que detenía su algarabía y esperaba a que se explicaran, cuando por fin lo hacía, la señora sin responder nada, de inmediato tomaba el teléfono de la salita y marcaba a su hermana, preguntaba con ella, y sobre algún departamento.

\- Candy solo tiene un departamento. Y ha aceptado que te mande con ella. Albert se quedaba serio, ya no podía estar cerca, solo se quedaba pensativo, a lo que Candy se subía despacio los escalones, para empacar y buscar la manera de irse lo antes posible.

\- Gracias, gracias. Albert, me tendré que ir, allá buscaré trabajo.

Albert se iba ayudándola, buscando la manera de estar cerca de ella, como hacerle para dejar el departamento y continuar cerca de sus bebes.

En la mansión, varios hombres escuchaban las órdenes de William, quien meditaba cómo hacer para que Candy fuera a su hogar,

\- Mi plan es que venga con el pretexto de cuidar de mi hermana y así podemos cuidar de ella.

\- Señor, está embarazada, casi no s ele nota.

\- Si, tiene poco tiempo, pero todo su embarazo la cuidaremos y protegeremos. ¡Son mis nietos!

Los hombres abrían los ojos, ninguno hacía preguntas, pero lo lógico era que fueran del joven Anthony, porque William acababa de regresar. No había embarazos telepáticos. En silencio, analizaban algunos de ellos, porque el joven había estado tan cerca investigando a que mujer seguía su padre, ahora lo comprendían.

\- Bien, ustedes dos, se irán afuera de la pensión esa, esperarán a que salga y la vigilaran, y ustedes dos, se turnaran y se verá, luego alguno de ustedes se acerca… no mejor nadie se acerque a ella.

Elroy por su parte, buscaba la forma de contentar a Anthony, si esos nietos que mencionaba su hermano, fueran de Anthony, así no presionarían a William y este no sufriría más de los acosos y presiones de su hermano.

\- Anthony, hijo, ven conmigo, mira si hay alguna chica, no es necesario que te sientas presionado, pero si las cosas han avanzado, y puedes darle nietos a tu padre, o al menos quepa esa posibilidad, deberías…

\- ¡Tía! ¡Por favor! Tú también presionaras como lo hace mi padre a mi hermano, no esperaba eso de ti. Lo mejor es que me vaya a trabajar. Ahora lo comprendo todo, mi pobre hermano está siendo de nuevo presionado y me quieren incluir en el paquete. ¡Vaya, al dos por uno!

Anthony salía de la mansión y antes de subir al auto marcaba al celular de su hermano,

\- Tengo que irme, no puedo estar en casa, mi Tía Elroy vino a unirse al complot de que hagamos abuelo a mi padre.

\- ¡Que!

\- Lo que oyes, mi Tía ya esta aliada con él.

\- Lo comprendo, sabes, en unos días tendré mi departamento libre, este donde estoy ahora, no está pagado por el ingreso de mi padre y podrás quedarte aquí, solo espera un poco.

\- Me iré a un hotel por lo pronto, esto es inadmisible.

\- Lo comprendo.

Albert colgaba y salía a tocar la puerta de su vecina, tenía que ver cómo haría para que su padre, no la encontrara.

\- ¡Candy!

Tocaba y no respondía, movía la manija y notaba que estaba abierta, este pasaba y la veía arrodillada recargada en su cama,

\- ¡Candy!

Ella abría los ojos y débil se recostaba de nuevo, respondiendo

\- Es que me siento cansada. Ya prepare todo, para irme esta noche, pero, no quiero des tender la cama.

\- Ven, te llevare a mi departamento y ahí veo como puedo ayudarte, no puedes estar sentada en el piso.

\- Gracias, no quiero molestar.

\- Lo vuelves a repetir y veras que eso si molestará. Mírate, estas pálida, necesitas comer, llevas horas encerrada y… ¡Dios!

\- Solo un poco de sueño, eso es todo.

Albert se la llevaba y la acostaba en su cama, la cubría y regresaba por sus cosas, notaba que eran un par de maletas y todo estaba limpio, casi impecable, ella había estado haciendo todo por dejar en orden el departamento y poder irse, debía estar agotada, el baño había sido lavado y la cocina lucía muy limpia y ordenada.

Regresaba y ella estaba dormida, podía cuidar de ella, pero ella sola no podía quedarse, miraba sus manos humedecidas y arrugadas, sus pies hinchados, y solo al verla de costado, se podía notar un poco más su vientre abultado.

No habían comido y estaba débil, eso de leche y pan, no era lo adecuado, vio en su bolso y un sobre de billetes se notaba, era muy poco lo ahorrado, ahora lo comprendía.

\- Candy ya hice de comer, ven tienes que ingerir algo, no has comido

\- Lo siento, tenía que dejar limpio y… Doña Rosita me ha conseguido otro lugar, quiero que, sepa que no soy una desconsiderada, que

\- Tranquila, podría ayudarte.

\- No Albert, los amigos se deben cuidar, no son para…

\- Lo son, son para todo. Ven, hice algo riquísimo, tienes que comer.

\- Si, pero estoy tan cansada.

\- ¡Exacto! ven, te daré de comer y luego duermes de nuevo.

\- Si.

La sentaba en la silla y ella lucía con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy cansada, le daba un poco de caldo y se lo colocaba en la boca, ella se apenaba y le sonreía.

\- Gracias, deje mi bolso y mis cosas. Debo irme.

\- No, mira aquí está tu bolso, revísalo esta completo, y tus cosas, no puedes irte así, estas muy cansada, deja que te cuide y mañana te llevaré a tu nuevo departamento, es más ni siquiera puedes caminar sólita por la noche.

* * *

 ** _Para quienes leen esta historia y comentan, mil gracias, espero sea de su agrado, ¡Feliz Año!_**

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- No quiero que me vean, deben estar esos autos afuera y… Tom dice que me están buscando.

\- Hay una manera de que no te encuentren. Comentaba serio y tratando de parecer relajado, ella preguntaba,

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que estés casada, así ellos sabrán que no estás sola. Comentaba serio y sin emoción alguna, ella asustada respondía,

\- ¡Casada! ¡No! Yo…

\- No será así, Candy. Solo, buscaremos un departamento donde tenga dos habitaciones y podamos vivir los dos, así si te buscan, no aparecerá tu nombre, solo el mío.

\- Albert, no puedo casarme, mis bebes son míos y es mi responsabilidad,

\- No nos casaremos. Es solo para que crean que eres mi esposa, por lo tanto, no darán contigo.

\- Pero… tú ya estás viviendo aquí y yo… no puedo quedarme.

\- Alguien de mis amigos se quedará con este departamento y… con lo que, me pague, rentaremos otro. ¡No estás sola, Candy!

\- La hermana de doña Rosita, no acepta familias, solo personas solas.

\- Candy ¡Estas embarazada! ¿Qué tal si no te hubiera encontrado? estabas agotada, en el piso. Si tienes una emergencia, no vendrán tus hermanos, hasta que… sea demasiado tarde,

\- Es que apenas nos conocemos y…

\- Si, aun así me ayudaste, me curaste, me llevaste contigo y… realmente me siento ¡muy agradecido! es justo que si puedo ayudarte… ¡Me ayudare a mí también!

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntaba abriendo los ojos, como si el cansancio estuviera ahí, pero a la vez, no, tomaba el plato hondo y bebía más del consomé que había hecho Albert. El con preocupación y un rostro afligido agregaba,

\- Si, mira, porque… si algo me pasa, estarás conmigo. Eso lo vi… ahora que tuve el accidente en la escalera, que tal y sí, me hubiera desangrado y no estuviera nadie cerca, la señora subiría hasta el día siguiente.

\- Pero… es que… no es correcto.

\- Nadie lo sabrá. Seremos amigos. Insistía Albert, al ver que ya tenía más ideas para estar cerca de sus hijos.

\- Habrá que buscar otro departamento. Mencionaba Candy con desgano, y no es fácil

\- Nos podemos ir al departamento de mi amigo, el se cambia aquí y nosotros al de él.

\- ¡Nosotros!

\- No puedes seguir sola, ¡piensa en tus bebes!

\- Tienes razón, pero… si viene una novia y luego sale huyendo, no quiero que me culpes. Candy bajaba el rostro, era tan guapo que lo seguro era que tuviera muchas chicas, pero la respuesta la sorprendía,

\- ¡No la habrá! Y sin pensarlo asustada agregaba,

\- ¡Eres gay!

\- No. El se avergonzaba, meditaba que tenía razón, pero si acaso pasaba, podía salir a otros lugares, no a que conocieran a… ¡la madre de sus hijos!

\- Lo siento, no quise meterme en… Candy se apenaba, ella no debía meterse en su vida privada, pero la respuesta de él, la hacía reír,

\- No te preocupes, tal vez quieras estar sola para… recibir a alguien…una mujer tan bonita debe tener muchos pretendientes y… el embarazo no es problema para tener a un hombre contigo

\- ¡No! Como crees, yo no… ¡no soy promiscua!

\- ¡Vaya! Pensé que se decía liberal, no esa palabra…

\- Así nos decía la señorita Ponny en el orfelinato, que no deberíamos ser tan egoístas y andar embarazándonos para agregar más niños a las calles. Que diría de mi, si me viera ahora, que pena. Al menos Tom y Annie, saben la verdad.

\- ¿Y ellos quienes son?

\- Son iguales a mí, somos huérfanos, solo que Tom, fue adoptado por una familia y Annie por otra, somos como hermanos.

\- Pero, no lo son.

\- Ya te dije, no fui adoptada, ellos tienen sus familias, yo… no, así que ellos son… mis hermanos.

\- Y en sus familias, ¿Tienen hermanos?

\- No. Son hijos únicos. El Sr. Steven se quedo viudo y Tom ahora es su única familia. Los padres de Annie, tienen un negocio de flores en Lakewood y Annie lo atiende ahora. Ella cuida de sus padres.

\- Y yo ¿puedo cuidar de ti?

\- No eres mi padre, eres muy joven para eso.

\- Lo sé. Por esa razón, creerán que eres mi esposa. O eso les haremos creer, así no te encontraran y podrás salir sin tener miedo.

\- Albert, eres un hombre muy atractivo, lo seguro es que te perjudique estar a mi lado, perderás oportunidades de… tener chicas y esas cosas

\- Bueno, pero te tendré a ti.

\- ¡Albert! Ella se ruborizaba, bajaba el rostro avergonzada y el se sonreía, tenía que buscar una solución.

\- Dijiste que soy atractivo. No hay problema que ambos llevemos una vida juntos, tu eres… una futura madre y yo… no tengo compromisos de momento

\- ¡Exacto! ¿De momento?

\- Candy, si esos hombres que te buscan son muchos, te encuentran… te gustaría… que, ¿te quitaran a tus hijos o que yo les dijera que son míos?

\- ¡Albert! Yo no sabría que hacer… pero sé que no es correcto que invada tu vida y… te lo dije, complico mucho la existencia de mis amigos… yo pude haber aceptado la propuesta esa del Dr. Michael, que… el me hiciera su novia y… no quise, no lo creí necesario, yo no… no debo involucrar a más personas en lo que he hecho. Yo… solo deseaba tener una familia, y… como la señora era mayor, pensé que… podía cuidar de su bebe y… que pudiera al fin tener a alguien conmigo y…

\- ¡Ya, ya! Cálmate pequeña, yo… también me gustaría formar una familia y… no veo por qué no pueda ayudarte, eres muy bonita y… podemos… ser una familia, al menos intentarlo.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si el padre de mis bebes, me los quita? ¿Y si te enamoras de otra mujer? Me quedaría de nuevo sola y sabiendo que mis hijos están con alguien más…

\- Eso no pasará, no si estoy contigo, no lo permitiré, Candy.

\- Apenas y te conozco, no creo que…

\- Candy… hay personas que se conocen mucho tiempo, se casan y terminan divorciados y con sus hijos en una disputa constante, y ellos hicieron bien las cosas, se conocieron, se amaron y… se dejaron de amar.

\- Imagina que nosotros que no nos conocemos, apenas y nos tratamos y… ya no funcionara.

\- Sería exactamente lo mismo, pero tendrías a ventaja de que tus hijos no serían una disputa entre nosotros, no estarías sola nunca, además… puede que funcione, iniciaremos por conocernos, solo que… con hijos de por medio.

\- ¡hijos míos!

\- Serán míos, si lo quieres.

Ella se quedaba pensativa, realmente le estaba sucediendo eso, un joven recién llegado le propone ser… el padre de sus hijos. Y si es un maniático, y si no es bueno como padre, al menos puede escaparse de él. Pero por otro lado tenía razón, el embarazo estaba avanzando y no podía pedirle dinero a todo mundo, con el al menos podía ahorrar en el departamento y trabajar en algo menos complicado, ahorrar más. Giraba y su bolso tenía el monedero, la habitación de él era limpia y ordenada, si quisiera abusar de ella, no se comprometería con una mujer embarazada, sino con jóvenes sin complicaciones.

\- Candy, si no te gusto o… no funciona… te ayudaré a que salgas de esto, prometo que nadie te alejara de tus bebes, estaré contigo, como un amigo.

\- Gracias. En parte, tienes razón, no puedo seguir sola, mi embarazo me hace muchos gastos, y me hará más, si sigo gastando en renta sola, no podré tener para mi parto. Y… no he comprado cosas para mis bebes, tampoco sé si… podré sola con ellos, además Tom y Annie, tienen sus vidas y… siempre pido ayuda a todos y… no puedo pensar en… perder a mis hijos yo…

\- Tranquila, no los perderás, mira… sé cocinar, tengo trabajo, dinero y… ahora tendré novia.

Ella se quedaba con la boca suelta, lo miraba asombrada, meditando lo que decía, un novio, no se estaría complicando más la existencia, y de hacerlo… quien le garantizaba que estar con él era bueno o malo. Se separaba un poco pensativa, tomaba su monedero y sin que la viera, giraba una monedita y la colocaba en la palma de su mano, un suspiro resignado y volteaba a verlo, se notaba buena persona, un poco mayor, si, pero al menos no molestaría de nuevo a los demás, debía dinero, no tenía trabajo fijo, le pisaban los talones la familia de sus bebes, que podía perder. Nunca había tenido un novio, embarazada, no era lo más conveniente para él, había que ver que cocinaba bien y… tenía trabajo, era una relación… ventajosa.

\- Entre nosotros… futuros novios, para los demás… el padre de mis hijos y mi esposo. Habitaciones separadas y gastos compartidos.

\- Lo que tú digas.

\- mmm… estas muy complaciente, ¿no te dedicas a trata de mujeres o venta de bebes?

\- ¡Dios, no!

\- Crees en Dios, ¿Qué religión?

\- Católico.

\- Bien. Yo también. Pero… si salen mal las cosas… no quiero que… me quiten a mis hijos.

\- Son tus hijos. Nadie te los quitará.

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, continuamos con más capítulos, así darle seguimiento a todos las demás historias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ese día, ya no pudieron irse, efectivamente había autos y hombres vigilando, ahora notaba que no solo eran dos personas, sino más, Candy se preocupaba, pero Albert la tranquilizaba, pedía ayuda a sus amigos, ya tenía un lugar a donde ir a vivir, y quien se quedaría también en su departamento.

\- Señora Rosita, vendrá mi amigo a vivir aquí, llevaré a Candy a otro hogar, desde ahí ella le llamará, pero de preferencia no comente con nadie su partida, ni con la persona que se queda en mi departamento. Candy escuchaba y le daba confianza, pues le aseguraba a doña Rosita que ella se comunicaría y le llamaría.

\- Señor, vinieron anoche dos hombres y preguntaron por una señorita que es enfermera, que… solicitaban una. No me dio buen presentimiento,

\- Y que les respondió usted. Asustada intervenía Candy.

\- Que la enfermera que vive aquí fue a ver a su familia en Lakewood, que de momento no estabas y regresarías en dos semanas. Candy sonreía y se relajaba, por eso es que se habían marchado. Albert por su parte, no había conseguido un departamento, pero si una casa pequeña. Al otro lado de la ciudad, le quedaría muy lejos de todos, pero cerca había hospital, tiendas y hasta un campo de beisbol.

Meditaba que ella, no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, estaba embarazada, pero en ningún momento acepto casarse con él, aun ofreciéndoselo de forma inmediata, era cautelosa, hasta en la posibilidad de noviazgo, tampoco lo había aceptado.

Pero debía notar que de tener un noviazgo con alguien, lo mejor era que fuera con él, no podía pensar en que sus hijos conocieran a otro hombre como posible padre, así que tenía que ganarse su confianza, su cariño y tratar de conquistarla, no sería fácil, menos embarazada, pero al menos, ya estaba más cerca de ella, por lo que fuera, ahora la tendría a su lado.

El celular de él sonaba, Candy se alarmaba,

\- No es importante, no te preocupes, debe ser por el lugar que rentaremos.

\- ¿Que no es donde vivía tu amigo?

\- No, es que no hay dos recamaras. Solo una. Así que estoy buscando otro lugar. Candy bajaba su rostro apenada, al menos estaba pensando en ella, no se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Un taxi llegaba y ambos salían con sus maletas, Albert iba a pedirle ayuda a George, pero al hacerlo, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera aliado a su padre, lo mejor era hacerlo por su cuenta, sobre el departamento, le diría a Anthony que se fuera a vivir ahí, si deseaban encontrarlo, no lo lograrían, y si buscaban a Candy, tampoco darían con ella.

En la mansión, William estaba molesto, su hijo no recibía sus llamadas, y la madre de sus nietos, no daba señales de querer trabajar, posiblemente ya había conseguido algo, pero cuando le informaron que había regresado a su pueblo un par de semanas, este se molestaba, así enviaba a un par de hombres a buscarla.

\- Tal vez si tenga un pretendiente allá, después de todo

\- Está embarazada, señor, es lógico que quiera estar en el lugar que ella conoce. Argumentaba tranquilizándolo, George, meditando en que pasos daría William Albert. Mientras que el padre de los jóvenes le interrumpía su meditación,

\- Para colmo, Anthony se marcho también. William no quiere responder mis mensajes, no me llama y tu… pareces no estar asombrado de ello.

\- Señor, son mayores, ellos son muy independientes, usted los conoce, además con los comentarios del joven Anthony, la bofetada de su Tía y la salda sin aviso del joven William, esto no pinta bien, que puedo decirle. Que solo esperar a que aparezca la joven y cuide de la señorita Elroy.

\- Tienes razón.

Candy se sentía extraña, Albert se sentaba unido a ella y pasaba el brazo por su espalda, se sentía tan bien, iban muy juntos en el taxi, y al parecer era muy lejos el cambio de hogar, sin embargo no le era del todo, desconocido, por fin podían salir a la luz de día, sin temer ser perseguidos por esos autos.

La tranquilidad de su rostro, le hacía observarlo minuciosa, el lo notaba mirándola por el rabillo del ojo y continuaba sin decir nada, solo la ajustaba más a su lado y comentaba al chofer del taxi,

\- Mi esposa se encuentra embarazada, podría manejar despacio, no quiero que tenga que frenar bruscamente,

\- Por supuesto señor. Candy suspiraba, el olor de la loción de su pecho, la invadía por completo, cerraba sus ojos y se apoyaba en él quedándose más tranquila y soñolienta, el viaje había reducido la velocidad y el clima del auto le daba un poco de paz, de la que en esos días no había tenido.

\- Ya llegamos, mi vida. Tenemos que bajar. Ella se sorprendía por lo que escuchaba, pero al salir del auto veía al taxista sonreír amistoso, al ver las atenciones que Albert estaba haciendo por su "supuesta esposa" - Muchas gracias, aquí tiene. Candy notaba que sacaba la cartera con muchos billetes y se apenaba al haber desconfiado de él, aun no le había pedido nada. Y ella solo tenía reunido para su parto, no había trabajado por dos semanas y ahora tenía que ver los precios de un hospital cercano al nuevo hogar.

Era una casa pequeña unida a muchas casitas, el patio atrás y al frente, para entrar había escalones, Albert subía todas las maletas y las colocaba al entrar en el pasillo, sin dejarla que ella tomara ninguna.

Cuando ya había terminado, ella subía despacio sonriendo, y el la sorprendía tomándola e sus brazos para entrar por el marco de la puerta, como si fueran recién casados.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Es nuestra primera casa, Candy.

Ella se quedaba con las quijadas sueltas, no podía creerlo, realmente el estaba tratándola como una esposa.

Nunca había tenido una casa para ella, ahora viviría con él, al menos podía ser bueno para sus hijos tener un hombre que vieran como padre, sobre todo si los gemelos resultaban ser hombrecitos también. La bajaba y le daba un beso en la frente, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, comentaba

\- Espero te guste, no quiero que hagas nada, ni te fatigues, tomare un par de días sin ir a trabajar para que te sientas cómoda, luego saldremos juntos y haremos compras, conocerás el vecindario, y los lugares para una emergencia, ¿te parece?

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, asintiendo y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos soltaban lagrimas, lo seguro era que fueran las hormonas de las que todos hablaban en sus meses de gestación, pero él, no parecía entenderlo, y se angustiaba, abrazándola

\- tranquila, no temas, estarás bien.

\- No, yo… Estoy así porque me siento feliz, no había tenido un hogar nunca, siempre eran departamentos de asistencia. Incluso cuando estudié enfermería vivía en el hospital.

\- Bueno, si es de felicidad, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Solo que debes tomar algo, viajamos en ese taxi por más de dos horas

\- ¿dos horas? ¿Debió costar mucho?

\- No, pero al menos ya no te encontraran por aquí, te sentirás bien y podrás salir todas las veces que desees. Aunque preferiría que tuvieras un teléfono celular, así que en cuanto… me paguen conseguiré uno.

\- No quiero que gastes por mí, Albert.

\- No quedamos en que seriamos novios. Los novios se cuentan todo, se hablan continuamente, además, no quiero que te sientas sola, ni cuando me vaya a trabajar. Sin esperarlo, ella se abrazo fuertemente a su cintura, recargo su rostro en su pecho y murmuraba gracias en reiteradas ocasiones.

Acomodarse en casa aun dejando las actividades leves y sin peso a ella, fue agotador, el se encargo de casi la mayoría de las cosas, mientras ella doblaba la ropa de ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones, de la poca comida que llevaban, lograba formar algunos sándwich y hacía una limonada con los limones del árbol del patio trasero. El refrigerador estaba apagado y fue encendido, pero aun no elaboraba hielos, Candy notaba que era muy bueno para hacer la limpieza y ella no quería dejar de ayudarle. Al terminar, ambos tuvieron que ducharse y si, había dos baños, uno en cada habitación y otro cercano a la salida de la casa.

Al terminar, le pidió que descansara y que en unas horas, salieran a surtir las cosas para la semana, que no se preocupara por nada, que el barrio era amigable, y que los autos de policía pasaban seguido solo por rutina.

\- Sabes, Albert, hay muchos niños alrededor, escuche jugar en los patios vecinos a los niños de otras casas.

\- ¿Quieres que te cambie la habitación? ¿Te dejaran descansar?

\- Si descanse, te lo comento porque me da tranquilidad saber que los vecinos son familias.

\- Revise el lugar, no podía pensar en que estuvieras… rodeada por…

\- ¿Por?

\- Personas no apropiadas para los bebes.

\- ¡Oh, Albert! Gracias, nadie jamás ha hecho algo desinteresado por mí.

\- No es desinteresado, seré padre, debo… preocuparme por nuestros hijos. Ella sonrió, estaba llamado a sus bebes, hijos, posiblemente sería bueno para ellos, aun así el temor de conocer al verdadero padre, se quedaba como una posibilidad no lejana. - ¡Lista para salir de compras?

\- Si, estoy lista.

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo más de esta bella historia, que cada día me hace pensar que no todos hacemos cosas desinteresadas, la verdad oculta es una omisión, la mentira y la omisión, son similares... pero el amor, todo lo puede, todo lo rebasa, todo lo supera y no hay poder humano que pueda con el amor verdadero.**_

 _ **Deseando contar con sus comentarios, tratare de actualizar más fics**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En Lakewood

Fuera de la clínica del hospital estaba la florería de la familia de Annie, quien se consideraba una hermana para Candy. Ella hacía arreglos y detalles para el hospital continuamente, al ver llegar a Tom, siendo este también como un hermano para ella, esta se apenaba y se iba tras el mostrador, luego a la distancia lo observaba, todo el proceso que este hacía para averiguar si había personas buscando a Candy.

Él siempre le informaba a Annie que era un cariño fraterno el que sentía por ella, sin embargo Candy provocaba amor en muchos jóvenes, tantos como el doctor del hospital, el cual antes de encargarse de la inseminación le había propuesto a Candy, una cita para que no tuviera que llegar virgen a la inseminación, esto lo habían conversado ambas antes, Candy avergonzada, se había negado rotundamente.

Annie corría de un lado a otro para no ser vista por Tom, quien ya atravesaba la calle para ir a su florería, estaba apenada porque Tom se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, era muy asediado por las enfermeras, muchas que lo conocían le pedían a ella que les presentara a su supuesto hermano.

\- ¡hola Annie!

\- ¡Tom!

\- ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien ¿y tú?

\- Bien también. Sabes he estado en comunicación con Candy, dice que se cambió de casa y… me gustaría llevarte a verla, se ve muy mal que vaya solo, no quiero que se mal interprete mi visita, sabes que… al parecer ya tiene novio, o algo así, y… sabe que ella es huérfana, por lo tanto también sabe que nos considera sus hermanos.

\- Me encantaría salir a verla, solo sería pedirle permiso a mis padres.

\- Les pediré permiso, no te preocupes, te aseguro que será un fin de semana y ellos no abrirán la florería.

Ella se emocionaba, nunca había salido del pueblo, ahora se iría por un fin de semana, con el pretexto de ir a ver a Candy, y que a su vez, protegerla de los hombres de la mafia que andaban tras ella, por una equivocación al hacerle una inseminación para tener un bebe de la señora viuda de Witman, benefactora principal del orfelinato y los niños no adoptados del condado.

Pasaban los días, en efecto volvieron varios hombres, así que esos días no fueron Tom y Annie a la ciudad, para no ser identificados con visitar a Candy, se fueron los investigadores, haciendo revuelo en el hospital, al todavía no recibir la demanda que habían amenazado. Una de las enfermeras le contaba detalles a Annie sobre el doctor de la inseminación y por ende de la equivocación,

\- Si Annie, el doctor está muy nervioso, pido cambio y se irá a Texas, su error le ha costado muchos problemas, el hospital lo quiere culpar de manera exclusiva y él se protege al ver la etiqueta del frasco equivocada.

\- ¿En serio? Que mal, que no se hagan responsables.

\- ¿no has sabido nada de tu… hermana?

\- ¿Hermana? No es mi hermana, fui adoptada, ella… se llevaba mejor con otras personas, sabes, me hablaba por estar cerca del hospital, pero te juro que no se nada.

Annie se apenaba y cruzaba los dedos, por haber mentido. Ya por la noche, Tom le llamaba para confirmar su viaje de fin de semana a ver a Candy, en su nuevo hogar, y ella citaba a Tom en su casa, para hablar de lo que se había enterado sobre el caso CW, ya que no mencionaban su nombre por si los estaban vigilando.

Era muy tarde, los padres de Annie dormían, ella abría la ventana de su habitación para que Tom entrara y pudieran hablar, ya que no podía saltar como lo hacía Candy. Al entrar por la ventana Tom se doblaba y pasaba una pierna y luego la otra atorando un poco su espalda, Annie lo observaba detalladamente, en la obscuridad de la habitación, ella se sentaba cerca y susurraba todo lo conversado, ambos al estar ahí escondidos, sin darse cuenta, se topaban y unían sus labios en un beso accidental. Mismo que apenados, se justificaban sin palabras, susurrando perdones y disculpas en varias ocasiones, hasta que Annie comentaba

\- No te veo como un hermano Tom, no soy Candy.

\- ¡Annie! Tom le acariciaba el rostro y le sonreía sutilmente respondiendo,

\- Tienes razón, Candy es como una hermana, fuiste adoptada muy pronto y… tampoco te considero mi hermanita, solo que, Candy podría…

\- Candy no puede decir nada, sabe que ambos la queremos mucho, Tom.

La noche se hizo larga, Tom salía por la ventana muy tarde por la madrugada, después de haberse puesto de acuerdo con Annie, para el viaje que realizarían, pero al salir, el padre adoptivo de Tom, quien manejaba muy temprano una camioneta, vio el caballo de su hijo atado a un árbol, esperaba para saber dónde estaba su muchacho y al verlo salir por una ventana de la casa de los Brighton, este se bajaba el sombrero y se cubría la cara, para ver que su hijo se fuera y no lo viera vigilándolo.

En la mansión Andrew, la información tensionaba, y se incrementaba al descubrir que fue mentira que había ido Candy a su pueblo a pasar dos semanas, a tal grado que el abuelo y su hermana, decidieron ir a visitar a Candy a su departamento de forma directa, ya era tarde, así no habría pretexto para no encontrarla, al tocar en reintegradas ocasiones el nuevo vecino de enfrente salía por el exceso de ruido y cuál fue la sorpresa que ahora en el lugar donde había vivido Albert estaba su hermano Anthony, al encontrarse con él, todo se salía de control,

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Precisamente con mi nuera

\- ¿Qué nuera? Yo termine con mi novia hace meses.

\- No te hagas el tonto, la joven que vive en este departamento es la madre de mis nietos.

\- ¡papá! Yo rento este lugar y desde que vine no he visto a ninguna mujer en ese departamento, de hecho esta vacío.

\- ¡Mientes!

La señora Rosita, escuchaba en las escaleras y se escondía para no hacer aclaraciones, sacando a uno de sus inquilinos que usaba un aparato para escuchar, solo que sin que se diera cuenta le bajaba el volumen por completo, y así no podría responderles nada.

La discusión fue larga, Elroy estaba con ambas cejas levantadas, pensando en que hacía en ese lugar tan humilde su sobrino, tenía que sacarlo de ahí, y Anthony definitivamente no entendía como lo habían encontrado, si su hermano le garantizaba que nadie lo encontraría ahí, lo extraño es que sin responder a todos los alegatos de su padre, ataba cabos de haber estado cerca de una mujer que para su Tía Elroy y su Padre era muy importante. Ahora que Albert le había dejado el lugar de forma tan inmediata, meditaba si esa mujer estaría con su hermano, y como sería para que su padre y su Tía estuvieran buscándola, el caso es que cada persona hacía sus conjeturas a su modo, por los medias palabras, media información y media deducción.

En el supermercado, comprando cosas, Candy se sentía ama de casa, Albert no tenía límite de gastos, compraba de todo y cuando pasaban por la sección de bebes, el mismo la invitaba a ver pequeños mamelucos y ropa infantil, que la hacían sentirse colmada de ternura, porque Albert le compraba dos mamelucos blancos, por no saber el sexo de sus bebes, un juego de baberos, calcetas, y hasta paquete de pañales para recién nacido de la marca más cara que había en el lugar, luego un kit de talcos, jabones y hasta cepillos suaves, entre otras muchas novedades que se emocionaba al ir viendo.

\- ¡Es demasiado! Decía ella,

\- Nada jamás será demasiado para nuestros hijos, Candy.

\- ¡Albert! Yo… no creo que…

\- No estamos eligiendo colores, solo es para que vayas armando una… maletita de tus pequeños bebes. Ella abrazaba con ternura los mamelucos, y respondía,

\- Realmente no quiero que te quedes sin dinero, yo… no quiero que te desgastes en comprar cosas que… aun no son necesarias.

\- ¿No te gustan?

\- Por supuesto que me gustan, no sé si sean gemelos o cuates, no sé si sean niños o niñas, pero los amo, aun sin conocerlos, los amo, aun sin saber cómo es…

\- ¿Cómo es, que?

\- El padre biológico de mis bebes. Candy se apenaba y bajaba el rostro, a lo que él se sentía mal, al saber que eran suyos y no se lo podía decir, así que comentaba,

\- Serán tan bellos como tú, Candy.

\- Gracias, Albert. Serás un padre genial, aunque no sé por qué haces tanto por mí, yo no creo…

\- Lo hago de corazón y, realmente me importas mucho, te demostraré que no habrá ningún padre que ame más a ti y a nuestros hijos, como yo.

Candy se apenaba y bajaba su rostro de nuevo, pero el notaba como se ruborizaba y no podía más que abrazarla y continuar caminando, cada día que pasaba a su lado, se daba cuenta que ella era única, genuina y sincera. No tenía una relación con su padre, no sabía quién era realmente él, y aun así, ocultando y omitiendo, podría llegar a conquistarla, al menos no le era indiferente.

Albert para que no viera cuanto gastaría, la enviaba al frente a escoger un par de zapatillas cómodas para que no se cansara por estar de pie, ella se extrañaba y miraba en los locales frente a las cajas registradoras. Albert sacaba su tarjeta y pagaba de inmediato, luego empujaba el carrito y llegaba hasta ella, comentando,

\- ¿Te gusta algún par?

\- Ya es demasiado, Albert. Estoy bien con los que tengo, ahorrare mucho para ir a ver cuánto saldrá el parto en el hospital. Y…

\- Iremos juntos, quiero ver como son nuestros bebes.

\- El consultorio que me atiende quedo muy retirado, tendré que ver otro ginecólogo.

\- procuraremos que sea… ginecóloga, así te sentirás más tranquila. Ella asentía, y se encaminaba al exterior con un carro repleto de alimentos, y muchas, muchísimas cosas de bebes, que aun no nacían.

* * *

 _ **Una propone y Dios dispone. Quería escribir otra historia, la cual logre hacerlo, pero aun le faltan muchos detalles y mucha edición, sin embargo, las más fáciles de escribir, ya editando y aun con errores, han salido bajo la presión de mi hija, que si no escribo uno de sus capítulos, se puede sentir, sabe que es agotador escribir después de un día de trabajo, pero que se le puede hacer... :D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

A discreción William ya no mostraba sus preocupaciones, simplemente había meditado y el que Candy despareciera le daba muy mala espina, así que contrataba un investigador privado, se movía sin dar comentarios, mencionado que esperaría a que volviera a la ciudad en algún hospital, eso tranquilizaba a George.

A su vez Johnson se inquietaba, pues Albert no había llamado, significando que no confiaba en el. Pero el reconocía al investigador, analizaba que ahora tenía información privilegiada, podía ganarse algunos puntos sobre el joven que tanto apreciaba, recordando que desde que había trabajado por un tiempo junto a su padre en la dirección de las empresas, el joven era el mejor empresario, bastante correcto y las empresas en general, habían subido mucho y mejorado los ingresos así como las negociaciones, sin embargo, al ser utilizado como parte de un trato, lo había dejado todo.

Mientras que en el caso de su Tía, ella si recibía llamadas alentadoras de Albert, de manera eventual y significativas para ella,

\- Si Anthony, dice William, tu hermano que está viendo unos negocios importantes.

\- Aja. Anthony la miraba con desconfianza, al saber que su hermano tenía una movida escondida de una mujer y que ya no vivían en el departamento que le paso a él. Pero este se había ido y la mujer que vivía frente al departamento también. Eso lo supo por algunos vecinos con los que compartió un poco de conversación en la salida del lugar, del cual, su padre rechazó contundentemente a que viviera ahí, y le rogaba que regresara a casa, donde ya no se le molestaría más.

\- Has estado muy serio, hijo. Yo sé que crees que tu hermano es mi consentido, pero, también te quiero mucho y… a ti te he cuidado más años. Anthony entre cerraba los ojos, recordando las equivocaciones que le habían afectado y no respondía en lo más mínimo.

\- Tengo que irme, me dio gusto conversar contigo, Tía. También se te aprecia… mucho.

El rostro asombrado de Elroy, al decir la última frase, la dejaba atónita, pues desde que había regresado a la casa, solo cruzaban algunos monosílabos, sin decir nada en particular.

Elroy se apenaba, había sido muy dura con Anthony, al apreciar y consentir mucho a Albert, pero era comprensible, estuvieron a punto de perderlo, había sufrido mucho más que ninguno de los sobrinos que tenía, y peor o no, era el mayor, con él había aprendido a ser una tía buena, con los demás, no le había salido igual, debido al carácter tan variado de todos.

William padre, recibía una llamada y sonreía al tener nueva información. Solo agregaba

\- Nos veremos esta noche en el restaurant de siempre.

Lejos de ahí, Albert se estrenaba como marido. Candy estaba ansiosa por saber si serían cuates o gemelos los pequeños que había vislumbrado la última ocasión. Curiosa de saber si serían niños o niñas, muchos detalles podían saberse en esos momentos de su embarazo, pero algo que la tenía muy emocionada, era que Albert, parecía compartir su ansiedad, sus ilusiones y todo cuanto se trataba de los bebes, o de su embarazo, a tal grado que la consentía y cuidaba como si fuera una verdadera esposa, aun sin traspasar la línea de algunos besos suaves en las mejillas o en la frente.

\- Veo que están muy enamorados. Confirmaba con una sonrisa, la doctora Davis. Al ver como él la ayudaba en todo, la cubría para que no se destapara más de lo normal, luego le daba besos en su rostro emocionado por lo que pronto podrían ver.

\- Por supuesto, además no los he visto, mi mujer dice que son dos. Candy lo miraba con ternura, fingía que era su marido, pero pareciera que mentir le salía tan bien, que ella misma, se lo deseaba creer.

\- ¿Y usted como se ha sentido con esa noticia, señora…?

\- ¡Andrew! Mi esposa, es Candy Andrew. En esos momentos, ella se asombraba porque no sabía el apellido de Albert. Y ahora él lo mencionaba por primera vez. Candy sonriendo respondía,

\- Estoy muy emocionada, sé que por los meses, pudiéramos ver hasta si serán niños o niñas.

\- Esperemos que se dejen ver. La doctora pasaba un poco de gel y ella se estremecía al sentirlo frío, a lo que él la abrazaba por espalda, y le tallaba sus brazos y susurraba, preguntándole si le molestaba,

\- No, fue solo el cambio de calor a frío.

\- Si sientes incomodidad, dime y te ayudaré en lo que me pidas.

\- Gracias… Querido.

El apretaba los labios al saber que ella no sabía mentir y que meditaba como llamarlo, haciendo una sonrisa y besando un costado de su frente. La doctora los observaba y al ver la bonita pareja que formaban, solo sonreía. Pasaba al monitor y ella hacía algunos movimientos para que se viera simultáneamente en la pantalla frente a ellos, y los latidos era lo que a ambos los dejaba embebidos en las sombras que observaban.

\- Bien señores, aquí están sus hijos, efectivamente son dos, en bolsita distinta, serán diferentes. Candy meditaba que cuando inseminaban, siempre buscaban dejar más de uno, para que se lograra el embrión, así lograr su propósito, y no comentaba nada, para no delatarse ante la doctora, solo observaba a detalle, escuchando las palabras, desde medidas, tiempo, semanas, avance, sus cabecitas y uno de los pequeños mostraba sus partecitas, dejando claro que sería un niño, mientras el otro no se dejaba ver.

\- Son preciosos, no me importa lo que sean, solo que se encuentren sanos, comentaba Albert sonriente y abrazando con ternura a Candy, quien descansaba su cabeza en parte de su pecho y escuchaba el latir agitado del corazón de él emocionado, dejándola agradablemente feliz.

\- ¿La noto un poco seria, señora Andrew? Esperemos unos minutos y volveremos a ver si el otro pequeño se mueve y nos dice si es una niña o un niño.

\- Eso será imposible, si ambos se mueven, no sabremos a cual veremos. Pero estoy de acuerdo con mi… esposo, mientras se encuentren sanos, es lo mejor que puede decirnos.

\- Un intento y si no se dejan ver, lo dejaremos para el siguiente mes.

La doctora insistía, pero el otro embrión doblaba sus pies cubriéndose, así que el pequeño que era niño, se acomodaba fresco y abría sus piernitas asegurándole que él era un hombrecito, mientras que el otro pequeño estaba más ajustado, sin querer moverse.

\- Déjelos así doctora, mire que bellos, además mi mujer es muy pequeña, pronto se estará muy ajustados en su vientre, será una sorpresa para cuando nazcan, ¿te parece bien, mi vida?

Candy se quedaba con la boca abierta mirándolo, ella le había dicho querido y el ahora tomaba por tratarla con otra palabra distinta. Como se le quedo viendo, ella cerraba la boca y volvía a lo que había dicho, para responderle,

\- "Si, mi amor." Y hacia una sonrisa, de "también puedo" Haciendo que el sonriera abiertamente.

La doctora se creía todos los detalles y le pasaba toallas para limpiar el vientre, a lo que él lo hacía con tiernas caricias, hasta ayudarle a subir su prenda interior y bajarle el vestidito para cubrirse. Después acomodarle las piernas y sin esperarlo, tomaba sus labios, dándole un beso suave, colmado de ternura, para finalizarlo con una sonrisa y un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras ella se quedaba absorta por lo que había hecho.

La doctora los interrumpía con la impresión de las tomas que había realizado y comentaba la fecha de la próxima cita, dejando que el padre pasara a pagar la consulta, mientras Candy recibía la receta y las condiciones para el siguiente mes, con las vitaminas a continuar.

Al salir, Albert la abrazaba, acompañándola con una sonrisa, así ella continuaba un poco meditabunda, por lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer? Preguntaba Albert mostrándose muy contento, ante lo que había visto,

\- No, Albert, hemos gastado mucho y… pagaste la consulta, ¿Cuánto fue?

\- No fue nada, todo está bien. Los pequeños siguen creciendo ¿Y tú, te encuentras bien? ¿Cierto?

\- Albert, ¡Me besaste!

\- Eres mi novia, ¿No te gusto, que lo hiciera?

\- No es eso, es que… nunca había besado a nadie, yo…

\- Lo siento, ¿quieres a alguien más, Candy?

\- No es eso, es solo que… no lo esperaba. Yo no quería comprometerte, deseaba que fueras más libre y… no colmarte con responsabilidades…

\- Responsabilidades, que me agradan. De pronto se detenía, le tomaba la barbilla, y comentaba, - ¿Puedo volver a besarte?

\- ¡eh!

Albert tomaba sus labios, esta vez con más confianza, no con tanta ternura, sino con deseo de probar su boca. A lo que ella se dejaba llevar, para luego responder a los movimientos que le daba con sus labios. Al ver que ella continuaba, el profundizaba más el beso, estrechándola a su cuerpo, feliz por continuar respondiendo a lo que había iniciado entre ambos.

Cuando les faltó el aliento, ambos se separaron, pero el continuaba con tiernos besos en su rostro, sin poder expresarle todo lo feliz que se sentía, al haber visto a sus hijos, en su vientre, completos, sanos y uno de ellos era un niño, que parecía reclamar espacio en ese lugar, jugar y hasta moverse de un lado a otro, haciéndolo sentir tan lleno de vida, mientras el otro se acurrucaba, tal como ella, al estrecharla a su cuerpo, deseando que no la soltara.

\- Sabes, Candy. Creo que el otro bebe será una pequeña como tú. Con tu ternura y tan dormilona que no querrá moverse.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Uno, es niño!

Ambos se reían al recordar, pero ella no podía olvidar, lo que acababa de pasar, el súper beso que le había dado, y no frente a la doctora, sino ya afuera, ahora si eran novios oficialmente, ella le había devuelto el beso.

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo más de esta bella historia,por la cual, me vienen correteando para que la escriba, ofreciéndome detalles, con tal de que continué nos solo con este, sino con más capítulos, cuando ya es tarde y debo continuar con mis deberes :D**_

 _ **Un sincero abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Chapter 11

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El fin de semana llegaba, Tom y Annie viajaban juntos, a la ciudad de Chicago, sin embargo, el padre de Tom, se preocupaba, esos jóvenes no eran hermanos, no se trataban como tales, y los padres de Annie, confiaban mucho en su hijo, pero eso no le era de todo cierto ante sus ojos, pues el había visto salir a su hijo de la habitación de la joven y desde esa mañana que lo vio, ya nada le parecía correcto.

En la casa de Candy, ella no podía trabajar, Albert le comentaba que le podía ayudar en su trabajo, que organizara algunas cosas, que bordara si deseaba zapatitos, pero que no se expusiera a que pudiera cansarse en largas caminatas buscando un trabajo que le podía dar un poco de efectivo, si él trabajaba, y ella lo ayudaba desde casa, ambos estarían bien.

\- Albert, no creo que sea conveniente para ti, sabes, necesito trabajar ahora que puedo hacerlo.

\- Candy, una mujer con dos bebes, debe cuidarse el doble que otras mujeres embarazadas, ¿no lo crees?

\- No lo sé, no había sido madre, no he estado tan cerca de un embarazo en sus inicios, solo he atendido partos en su finalización y he visto nacer niños de manera individual, no gemelos, mucho menos cuates, como los… nuestros.

\- me gusta oírte decir que son nuestros, sabes, hable con mi jefe, para darte de alta en mi seguro, así el hospital que cubre a mí, cubriría a mi esposa.

\- ¿De verdad, Albert?

\- ¿Te gustaría?

\- No quiero gastar demasiado y… temo si llegará a tener alguna complicación que pudiera ser mayor gasto, ya sabes, siendo dos bebes, cobran dos cunitas, dos incubadoras, dos en todo.

\- Pero una sola mami, y es la más bonita del mundo.

\- La mejor del mundo, debió ser tu mami.

\- Si, ella se fue cuando tenía siete años.

\- Lo siento, desde el cielo ella debe cuidarte, Albert.

\- Tenerte a mi lado, hace que sienta que mi madre desde el cielo, te envio a mi, Candy.

\- ¿De verdad? No lo creo, tener una mujer con dos hijos y…

\- Sabes Candy, una ocasión me detectaron un cáncer grave… y… estuve a punto de perder…

\- ¡Albert! Por eso… es que quieres ser el padre de mis hijos, te dieron radiación.

\- No fue exactamente así, fue algo muy triste y a la vez, temí que fuera falso el diagnostico desde el comienzo. Fue algo extraño, el cáncer desapareció por arte de magia, fue algo no creíble.

\- Debió ser tu mamita desde el cielo que le pidió a Dios un milagro.

Albert la vio a los ojos, su fe era mucho muy bella, pero escuchar esa versión para él fue distinto, nunca lo vio de esa manera, pensó en que su padre le había mentido y hasta pagado para que lo asustaran y volviera a casa. Pero saber cómo pensaba ella, lo dejaba con una posibilidad inaudita, que el error cometido al detectarle cáncer y luego negarle su existencia, fuera obra de un milagro.

\- Nunca lo vi así, Candy. Yo pensé que… me habían engañado y que…

\- Pensar mal es lo lógico, molestarse ante un diagnostico suele ser muy natural, pero ver milagros en la medicina, es algo que… una como enfermera siempre le pide a Dios que sucedan. Yo quería ayudar a la señora Witman, te juro que nunca lo hice para beneficiarme o para que se cometiera un error tan grave, sin embargo, si ese hombre que demandará a l hospital, desea recuperar a sus hijos, o quizás esté pasando por algo similar a lo que pasaste, yo… no quisiera negarle el milagro de ser padre, pero mi temor es mayor que mi deseo de ayudarlo, porque desde niña, todo lo perdía, la posibilidad de tener una familia, llegó cuando estaba muy pequeña, me negué a ser adoptada, porque no quería irme, quería quedarme con quienes yo creía que estarían siempre conmigo. Los padres que me adoptarían, adoptaron a Annie, y fue muy triste, porque no solo perdía a mis posibles padres, sino a mi hermanita, luego a Jimmy, después a Bobby, y cuando Tom se fue… pensé que siempre estaría sola…

\- Tranquila, estoaré contigo, no te abandonaré, Candy.

La ternura de su manera de hablar, de su manera de aun sin conocer al padre quererlo ayudar y como su temor era quedarse solita, era comprensible. Iba a salir, pero se sentaba en la sala y la jalaba a sus piernas, para luego abrazarla y darle besos en su rostro, al verla llorar.

Ya en sus brazos, ella suspiraba, era como si ambos se necesitaran, no deseaba soltarla y ella no deseaba moverse, se acomodaba a su cuello y su suaves cabellos le hacían sentir bien.

El sonido de la puerta, los sacaba de su tranquilidad, ella se asustaba y al ponerse de pie, lo abrazaba de su cintura. Sus labios mostraban temor, el la abrazaba y le besa su frente, agregando,

\- Tranquila mi vida, eso no le hace bien a los bebes, debe ser un vendedor, además estoy contigo. No tengas temor.

\- No esperamos a nadie.

\- Quédate aquí, iré a ver.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Buenos días, soy Tom Stevens, ella es Annie Brighton, vinimos a ver a Candy.

Candy escuchaba la voz de Tom y salía tras Albert tomándolo de la cintura y asomando su cabeza bajo su brazo.

\- ¡Tom! ¡Annie!

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Verla sonreír gustosa de ver caras conocidas, lo hacía sentirse bien. Era como si ella al sonreír, le hiciera sentir hinchado el pecho, algo había hecho bien, ellos estaban animando a su pequeña mujercita, y realmente verla triste o que llorara por todo, no era lo que deseaba, así que escuchaba animado cada palabra que les comentaba a sus… hermanos, o algo similar, amigos muy cercanos, porque el que realmente estaba muy atento era Tom, mientras que la joven, miraba todo el lugar con mayor interés, que el poner atención a los detalles que Candy manifestaba y mostraba en imágenes de sus bebes.

\- si Tom, lo ves, es un niño, mi hijito es un niño, el otro aun se guarda para sorprenderme, pero este ya me dijo que puedo tener algo azul en el guarda ropa.

\- Te ves tan bien Candy, estaba muy preocupado por ti, la semana pasada volvieron a ir varios hombres, el Dr. Michael posiblemente se vaya a Texas, lo quieren culpar de todo, le han agregado que es un ojo alegre y que le gustabas, por eso pudo haberse equivocado, pero él no tomo la muestra, a él se la llevaron hasta donde era la inseminación, ese error, le ha costado muy caro, además no hay día que no pregunte por ti, me ha querido convencer de mil maneras que le de tu dirección y que él quiere casarse contigo.

Albert que ya se había sentado se levantaba como un resorte, Candy lo volteaba a ver y se iba a su lado agregando,

\- Tom, te dije que… ya tengo novio. Annie giraba bruscamente viendo al hombre junto a Candy, a quien no consideraba que fuera a interesarse en ella, ahora lo observaba como si fuera un mono sin pelos. Y ella intervenía,

\- Y aun sabiéndote embarazada, ¿es tu novio? Albert que ya no le había agradado mucho al verla que no se interesaba en la conversación tan especial que le daba Candy a Tom, intervenía,

\- Son mis hijos. Candy giraba y hacía una sonrisa, al escucharlo confirmarles que él sería un padre para sus bebes, ella lo tomaba de su cintura y agregaba,

\- Si, serán nuestros y… por eso te agradecería no le dieran mi nueva dirección a nadie, porque realmente Albert y yo…

Albert giraba a verla y ella no sabía cómo continuar, así que el agregaba,

\- El doctor Michael, perdió su oportunidad, Candy le dijo que no, así que, Tom, si lo vuelves a ver, dile que ella no se encuentra sola, y no lo estará nunca.

Tom sonriente se levantaba del asiento y le daba una palmada en el hombro agregando,

\- Ese es un mujeriego. Candy nunca le daría oportunidad a nadie, ella es una mujer decente, me alegro que te haya encontrado en su camino, desde que la ayudaste a cambiarse a esta casa, ella se escucha mucho mejor, las veces que hemos hablado, ella está feliz, gracias por cuidarla, para mi es… mi hermanita menor y… siempre lo será.

Annie, se acercaba a Candy y le tocaba el vientre comentando,

\- Me da miedo, Candy. Sabes, le dije a Tom que estoy muy cerca del hospital, que no me diera la dirección, que no me dijera nada, no quiero que se me salga ni una palabra de ti, he estado con muchos nervios, han llegado a preguntarme por ti, las enfermeras, y… he negado, que somos hermanas. Les asegure que… que no sabía nada de ti y… que me hablabas solo porque estaba cerca del hospital. Annie bajaba el rostro y Tom agregaba,

\- Candy lo que te he comentado, lo he sabido en gran parte por Annie, pero ya la conoces, sobre todo por lo temerosa que es, no quiere que por su culpa den contigo, ella fue la que me detuvo la semana pasada, cuando vio a esos hombres que fueron de nuevo a Lakewood, ya sabes, para que no nos siguieran, no hablamos de ti en ningún lado público, y… La señora Witman, ha preguntado mucho por ti. Esta avergonzada de haberte pedido que abortaras.

\- Como sea, no quiero verla. Su manera de actuar fue muy desagradable, tal vez por haber perdido la posibilidad de tener un Witman, pero… mis bebes son mi vida y… tal vez investigue acerca del padre de mis hijos, si me los quiere quitar, me ire lejos y no permitiré que lo haga, pero… si… debo compartir el cariño de mis bebes… me gustaría que… tuvieran un padre bueno, no un hombre de la mafia o de esos que mencionaste Tom, ellos no me dan confianza, un hombre que llega con diez guardias, no me da buena espina. Luego que ese hombre es solo el abuelo, y que el hijo no haya dado la cara, me da doble de miedo, tal vez está en prisión. Annie asombrada alzaba su nombre y agregaba,

\- ¡Candy! Y aun así le darás vida a un par de niños de un asesino.

\- ¡No! Le daré vida a mis bebes, Annie, ¿de quienes somos nosotras? ¿A caso si fuéramos hijas de un violador, no merecíamos vivir?

* * *

 ** _Esperando sea de su agrado y editando aun el capítulo anterior y este, para poder continuarlo, con sincero cariño, les envío_**

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Chapter 12

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Annie se ajustaba el pecho. Tom de inmediato la abrazaba, tranquilizándola, pero Albert entrecerraba los ojos, al ver como la mimaba y le brindaba atenciones, pensando que al decir algo tan crudo y real, como ella lo había hecho faltándoles a sus bebes, porque si lo meditaba, estaba diciendo que él era un asesino, y no lo era, pero Candy le había devuelto el insulto, y ahora si le afectaba. Candy bajaba su rostro molesta acariciaba su vientre y el al verla, se fue tras ella de nuevo y pasaba por encima de sus manos, las suyas.

\- No son hijos de un asesino, te juro que soy un buen hombre, Candy. Ella sonreía uniendo su rostro al de él, en una caricia mutua agregando,

\- ¡Albert!

Annie se tranquilizaba y Tom le comentaba,

\- No vuelvas a decir cosas negativas de un bebe, Annie. Nosotros apreciamos nuestra existencia, no son tus padres los Brighton, sin embargo ellos no preguntaron de donde venias, ni quiénes eran tus predecesores, no es justo lo que dijiste

\- Lo siento, de verdad, siento mucho haberte faltado, Candy. Es que me da mucho miedo ver todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Pero sabes Candy, prometo ser una buena Tía para tus bebes, aunque no se cuidar niños como tú, solo flores y plantas.

\- ¡Annie!

Candy la abrazaba y ella soltaba el llanto, al mismo tiempo mencionaba todos sus temores, brotaban palabra por palabra, desde su miedo a que le hicieran daño, a que se fuera del pueblo, a que la encontraran, a que por culpa de ella pudieran tener información o hasta el odio que sentía por la señora Witman, después de todo lo que Candy había hecho por ella, pedirle que abortara, era horrible, cuando se daba de honorable y buena para todos los menores que estaban en el hogar.

\- A mí también me molesto, no parecía ella, siempre tan propia y contenta porque por fin iba a darle vida a un bebe de su fallecido esposo, y que pasara este bello error, si Annie, el más bello de los errores de mi vida, porque aunque haya sido una equivocación, a mi me dio una familia, un motivo para salir de Lakewood, una oportunidad para no volver a estar sola.

\- ¡Candy! Eres muy valiente, yo… nunca podría. Tom, siempre me ha cubierto, el si es un hermano bueno para ti, yo… nunca te he servido de nada.

\- No digas eso Annie. Tom vivió conmigo más años, por eso somos más unidos, pero siempre te querré como mi hermanita.

\- La llorona, la que te quito a tus padres, la que te abandono.

\- ¡No! No digas eso, no quise irme por… quedarme con Tom, Jimmy y los demás, yo… Sentía que eran mi familia, Annie. Tom intervenía

\- Y lo somos, Candy. Te enviaron regalos, quieren que sepas que no estás sola, mira. Tom sacaba de una maleta varios sobres, con nombres de varias personas, ella los recibía, algunos traían dinero, pero otros a parte de dinero, contenían cartas de apoyo, que ella abrazaba, incluyendo un sobre con el nombre de Tom.

\- Tom, no…

\- Si, Candy, compraras sus cunitas. Cuando le dije a Jimmy que tendríamos dos sobrinos, no sabes todo lo que está haciendo, dijo que separaría los próximos potrillos del su rancho para ellos.

\- ¡Jimmy!

\- Hemos tenido muchas conversaciones y… varias veces pensamos que pudieras darnos una niña como tú, no ha dejado de pensarlo.

\- Tom, ya sabes que uno de mis bebes es niño.

\- Si, se lo diré en cuanto lo vea. Le compraré un sombrerito para cuando regreses a Lakewood, ¿Por qué regresarás, verdad?

Tom conversaba con Albert de forma privada, saliéndose a caminar y dejando a Candy curiosa, a la vez extrañada, por como Tom también confiaba en él, como si se conocieran de siempre, eso le sucedía a ella. Annie por su parte, deseaba que le mostrara toda su casa, la recamara de Candy tenía una cama pequeña relativamente, era matrimonial sin embargo se veía muy pequeña y la habitación también lo era, mientras que la recamara principal tenía mucho espacio, una cama enorme y un clóset igual de grande, Annie hacía un comentario que ruborizaba a Candy,

\- Mira Candy, esos zapatos son muy grandes,

\- Son de Albert. Esta es su habitación, será mejor que salgamos.

\- Candy pero si él será el padre de tus hijos, porque están separados. Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo con él, si no, ¿cómo es que lo conquistaste? Y en tan poco tiempo.

\- Es que, es un caballero.

\- Pero podríamos quedarnos aquí Tom y yo, así no pagaríamos hotel, son muy costosos.

\- Pues… si. Pero el sillón es chico, no creo que pueda dormir ahí Tom.

\- Pues vete con tu novio y deja a Tom aquí, en tu habitación… yo tomaré el sillón, así pasaremos un fin de semana aquí, contigo.

\- Hablaré con Albert.

Cuando ambos hombres entraban Candy estaba ruborizada, y bajaba el rostro, mientras Annie, sonriente tomaba una limonada en el comedor viéndola desde ahí, por cómo se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy? Preguntaba Albert viéndola con ternura por avergonzarla de ese modo,

\- Podríamos hablar a solas, Albert.

Tom ajustaba el entrecejo y se pasaba a la cocina, buscando a Annie.

\- Candy ¿Sucede algo malo? Preguntaba curioso al ver como ella entraba a su habitación y no iniciaba la conversación.

\- Es que… Annie se quiere quedar aquí el fin de semana, piensa que, podríamos, pero… es que, no sé.

Albert se acercaba y le tomaba de los hombros para verle el rostro y ella viéndolo a los ojos, se quedaba sin palabras,

\- ¿Quieres que se queden?

\- Fueron muy amables y… Annie no quiere que gaste Tom en un hotel.

\- Lo que quieres decirme, es que deseas que se queden aquí.

\- Si, Annie cree que debo dormir contigo. Albert enarcaba las cejas admirado por cómo estaba tan apenada, ahora lo comprendía, con mucha calma, la acercaba hasta la cama y él se sentaba en ella, luego la colocaba frente a él entre sus piernas y la atraía para continuar hablando,

\- ¿Quieres que nos durmamos juntos, Candy?

\- No quisiera incomodarte.

\- No lo haces, para mi será muy bonito saber si cuando estas recostada, se mueve tu vientre con nuestros bebes.

\- Por supuesto, muchísimo, es como si yo durmiera y ellos hicieran fiesta. Al menos hasta las once, después de ahí, ya no se mueven.

\- Me encantaría que durmieras conmigo. No quisiste antes, cuando nos cambiamos, pero te comente que estaba más cómoda esta habitación, es fresca.

\- Lo sé. Pero dice Annie que Tom puede quedarse en mi habitación y… ella en el sillón de la sala.

\- No creo que Tom lo permita, le cedería a ella la cama.

\- Entonces no habría problema en dormir con ella.

\- No, si habría problema, ella puede darte un empujón y podrías caer de la cama.

\- No somos tan grandes, ni tan fuertes.

\- Prefiero que te quedes conmigo. Te cuidare, lo prometo.

\- No podrías decir, que por dormir contigo, saldré embarazada. Ella reía al ver la posibilidad en forma de broma, el aprovechaba y tomaba sus labios en un beso colmado de ternura que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, al sentirla él de inmediato la tomaba y la colocaba sobre una de su piernas, para luego continuar con el beso recostados ambos de lado.

La puerta de la habitación sonaba, pero ambos estaban tan entregados en sus caricias, que no escuchaba, al abrir la puerta Annie y Tom los vieron y este cerraba la puerta para que Annie no los interrumpiera,

\- Será mejor ir a buscar un hotel para pasar esta noche, Annie.

\- No, ya te dije Candy quiere que nos quedemos aquí.

\- Annie, hay solo una habitación.

\- Y te puedes quedar en ella, dormiré en el sillón grande.

\- No, eso no es correcto.

\- No. Candy me dijo que ella dormirá con él.

Tom se apenaba y se bajaba las escaleras, despues de ver a Candy con su novio, meditaba, al no poder creerlo, ella jamás se iría con un hombre tan pronto, como era posible que ya tuvieran ese tipo de relación. Sin embargo, recordaba que Annie lo apreciaba mucho, pero era distinto se conocían de mucho más tiempo.

Ya más tarde, Candy traía algunas de sus prendas para la habitación de Albert, para no incomodar a Annie. Tom había hablado mucho con Albert, asegurándole que no jugara con los sentimientos de su hermana, que ella no era una chica promiscua, que debía haber pasado algo para que confiara tanto en él y que esa confianza no la deseaba ver mermada por alguna tontería.

\- Tom, tengo planes serios con Candy.

\- Se nota que la amas. Fuimos hace rato y tocamos la puerta, cuando no respondieron abrí la puerta y… No quisimos interrumpir.

\- Lo siento, no los escuchamos.

\- ¿No te importa que ella no tenga padres?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Solo recuerda que… es mi hermana. Y no soy el único que lo cree, Jimmy y Bobby vendrán a verla cuando dé a luz, ellos cuentan con recursos como yo. Estaremos con ella, juro por mi vida que es una hermana para mi, lo mismo para los demás.

* * *

 ** _Esperando sea de su agrado , gracias por la espera, la paciencia y por comentar_**

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Chapter 13

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ya era tarde, estaba nerviosa y a la vez él se encontraba igual, por fin dormiría en su cama, ella respondía a sus caricias y era muy apasionada, no podía evitar sentirla cuando la tuvo tan cerca, pero temía asustarla, debía haberla embarazado y no que sus hijos fueran introducidos por una jeringa. Ella merecía todo el amor, su ternura, su timidez y toda ella respondía a su pasión. Ya lo había notado con solo tenerla cerca y esa tarde, tuvo que salir para buscar un respiro, no podía asustar a la madre de sus bebes. Pero amarla, ella lo necesitaba y todo su cuerpo lo deseaba tanto igual que el de él.

\- Albert, puedo poner cobijas separadas, si lo deseas

\- No es necesario, pero sabes, me gustaría mucho que nos casáramos, siento que ambos seriamos buenos padres para los bebes, además así podría entrar con facilidad mi seguro para cubrirte.

\- Si, se lo comenté a Tom, dice que era mi decisión, que si el hospital cubre a nuestros hijos, sería mucho mejor.

\- Lo ves, podemos casarnos legalmente y… cuando decidas, no sé, tal vez después de que nazcan nuestros hijos, nos casamos en una boda religiosa e invitamos a todos tus hermanos,

\- ¿Y tu familia, Albert?

\- Cierto, mi familia también, estarían muy contentos de que… fueras mi esposa y tuviera dos hijos.

\- ¿Lo crees? ¿Y cuando se dieran cuenta que… no son tuyos?

\- Eso es imposible, esos bebes son míos.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Albert. Podría venir el verdadero padre a reclamarlos.

\- Lo dudo mucho, siendo mi esposa y registrando a los bebes, eso será imposible.

\- ¿Me lo juras?

\- Te lo juro. Verás que seremos una familia y… nunca nos separaremos, Candy.

\- No digas lo que no podrás cumplir. Muchas parejas se divorcian.

\- Pero nosotros no. Porque tú y yo queremos lo mismo, queremos… a nuestros hijos y… yo te quiero a mi lado.

\- ¡Albert! Yo también te quiero a mi lado. Nada me gustaría más que fueras realmente el padre de mis bebes, pero…

\- ¿De verdad, Candy?

\- Por supuesto, Albert. Has hecho por mí, tantas cosas, realmente por ese cáncer, no es motivo para que no seas un padre amoroso y respetable, si con el tiempo deseas más hijos, podríamos adoptar.

\- ¡Candy!

La noche se hizo larga, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, el opto por abrazarla y darle pequeños besos, a lo que ella trataba de hacer lo mismo, esa noche su vientre no hizo movimiento alguno, tal vez su temor lo trasmitía a su hijos. Pero abrazarlo y tenerlo tan cerca, la hacía sentir una mujer completa. Aun y que no traspasara esa línea de tener relaciones.

Para él fue igual, no quería incomodarla, además Annie estaba en la otra habitación, si ella hacía algún ruido, estarían juzgándolos, poder tenerla en sus brazos había sido un logro, que confiara en él lo suficiente para quedarse en su cama, era un paso enorme, que pudiera no tocarla o tranquilizarse y no hacerle el amor, era algo que no lo dejaba dormir.

Fuera de la habitación, Tom no podía dormir tampoco, meditaba en las palabras de Annie, olvidaba que era una niña sin padres antes de ser adoptada y que aun habiendo pasado tantas caricias, no había tomado su virginidad, la respetaba, ella quería tener relaciones con él, pero no podía faltarle al respeto de esa manera. Otro detalle era que le gustaban muchas cosas, la casa de Candy, le había encantado, sin embargo tenía accesorios muy elegantes y costosos, un refrigerador enorme, aparatos electrodomésticos y todo le fascinaba, para poder algún día casarse con ella, debía tener mucho dinero, una casa elegante y cosas como esas que ella deseaba.

Annie entraba susurrándole, al haberse bajado de la habitación,

\- Tom, no puedo dormir, quiero estar contigo.

\- ¡Annie! Candy se va a enterar.

\- Tom, sabes bien que… te quiero.

\- Debimos irnos a un hotel, aquí ella podría enterarse y llamarme la atención

\- Somos mayores, Tom. Además Candy no tiene derecho a decir nada, ella esta con su novio y… no está casada.

\- Annie, ella está embarazada y Albert la quiere bien, se van a casar.

\- ¿Se van a casar?

\- Sí. Hablo conmigo, la quiere y quiere a sus hijos, se casaran por el civil.

\- Tom, podemos casarnos nosotros también, vivir aquí en la ciudad.

\- Annie, tengo a mi padre, la única forma es que nos casemos bien y que desees vivir con nosotros en el rancho. Mi padre no se opondrá.

\- Tom, quería que nos fuéramos del pueblo, deseaba que…

\- Lo sé, por eso no me hago ilusiones, sé que deseas muchas cosas que no puedo darte.

\- Al menos podemos…

\- No Annie. Te hare el amor cuando nos casemos. Pero si decides venir a la ciudad y conocer a otro hombre, que realmente te pueda dar todo lo que deseas.

\- ¡Tom!

\- Annie, ve a dormir, no es el lugar y… no puedo hacerte nada aquí.

\- ¡Tom! Yo…

\- Vete a recostar, si…

Candy escuchaba susurros y caminaba despacio para tomar un poco de agua, al escuchar la voz de su amiga la llamaba,

\- ¡Annie!

\- ¡Candy!

Candy encendía las luces, Annie no traía la bata puesta, estaba en el suelo, ella estaba solo con su ropa menor expuesta, Tom estaba cubierto en el sillón. Albert llegaba tras su espalda y Annie tomaba torpemente su bata tratando de cubrirse.

\- Mi vida, no los interrumpas, vamos por tu vaso de agua y regresemos a dormir, Annie es una mujer mayor.

\- Pero… Tom.

\- No Candy, no es lo que parece, no le he faltado al respeto, no te preocupes, mírame, estoy en ropa traigo un short y camiseta. Annie ya se iba.

Avergonzada y toda apenada, logrando ponerse su bata, Annie se subía los escalones y cerraba con llave la puerta sintiéndose que la tragara la tierra, Albert abrazaba a Candy con un vaso de agua y se la llevaba a la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Candy quería hablar con Annie, pero Albert le negaba con la cabeza, meditando que no era el momento, entraron a su habitación, al cerrar ella iba a decir algo, Albert no la dejaba, tomaba sus labios por asalto después de haber dejado el vaso y le quitaba la bata dejándola expuesta a él. Con caricias poco a poco se fueron entregando en un silencio total, ambos se dieron amor, uno que no podían continuar negando, por fin ya agotados pudieron tomar el sueño abrazados y olvidándose de lo que había pasado.

La mañana estaba muy tranquila, la bella y tímida pelinegro, se quería ir de regreso a Lakewood. Tom, aceptaba que sería lo mejor, sin embargo, Albert le pedía a Tom que fuera testigo de ellos para su matrimonio civil. Así se ponían de acuerdo para llamarse telefónicamente y que cuando vinieran ya no le contaran nada de los problemas a Candy, estaba avanzando su embarazo, todo lo que pasaba allá solo la angustiaba.

\- Albert, se iban a quedar el fin de semana. Comentaba triste la rubia, a lo que él la abrazaba y confirmaba agregando,

\- Pero Tom quedo de venir a nuestra boda en el registro civil.

\- ¿Boda?

\- Candy, mi seguro te cubrirá todo, y si algo me pasara, tu y mis hijos estarían cubiertos.

\- ¡Albert, no! No quiero que te pase nada.

\- Nadie quiere que nos pase algo, pero es para prevenir y procurar a nuestros pequeños, Candy.

\- Gracias Albert. El la abrazaba y ella se sentía amada por primera vez, esta visita había logrado unirlos más, aunque su hermana se haya regresado molesta, las cosas mejoraban y sus hijos tendrían un padre, si el verdadero la encontraba, no importaba, Albert registraría a sus hijos como suyos y no podrían quitárselos, jamás.

Albert paseaba con Candy viendo las cunas y ropita para bebes, si se lo permitieran ahora con el cambio de habitación, el pintaba y acomodaba las cunitas de color madera de cedro, eran hermosas, además se transformarían en camitas al quitar el corralito y era para no gastar y cambiar en varias ocasiones, petición de ella.

En su paseo, Anthony se topaba de frente a su hermano. Este se quedaba sorprendido al verlo abrazando a una rubia y que estuviera embarazada.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Anthony!

Candy giraba a ver quien lo llamaba, Albert nervioso, respondía separándose,

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste hermano? Susurraba, sígueme la corriente por favor.

\- ¿Ayer?

\- Mira Candy, el es mi hermano Anthony, - Anthony ella es Candy, mi prometida, llegaste a tiempo para ser mi padrino.

\- ¿Tu padrino?

\- Si, como ya te había contado, Candy y yo nos casaremos y tú… serás mi testigo. El rostro de Anthony era de un total asombro, tenías emanas de no saber nada de su hermano y ahora resultaba que ya habían hablado y hasta sería testigo de su boda. Albert comentaba a Candy que eligiera algo de ropa de maternidad, puesto que sus blusas ya no las podía usar y sus ropas ya le quedaban ajustadas, ella se iba a elegir algo, pero no sin antes abrazar a su hermano, decirle lo atractivo y parecido que era a su prometido.

Anthony se quedaba asombrado, mientras ella se iba a probarse prendas y escoger algo de ropa de mayor volumen. Albert contaba que la había embarazado y se pensaba casar con ella, que su padre se iba a salir con la suya después de todo y que no deseaba adelantar nada, hasta que sus hijos llegaran al mundo.

\- ¿Hijos?

\- Si, Anthony, uno es hombrecito, el otro no se ha dejado ver en la ecografía.

\- ¡Albert! Que gusto me da saberte feliz, hermano. Con todo lo que se traían mi padre y mi tía, supongo que era por esto.

\- Si, Anthony. Pero ella no sabe todo, no sabe de mi familia y… tu sabes cómo se las gasta mi padre, recuerdas como me comprometió, como luego paso lo del cáncer, el ha estado en todo metido e influenciado las cosas y… no quiero que la espanten.

\- Cuenta conmigo. Seré lo que me pidas.

\- En secreto. Nos casaremos en las vegas, ya consegui todo, yo pago, iras como mi padrino y… no des regalos ni nada costoso, ella puede pensar mal de mi.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Le han dicho que… mi padre es mafioso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puede ver a mi padre. Todo ha sido un terrible error, pero… no quiero perderla, y… me gustaría que ella no se asustara, menos en su estado.

\- Supongo que fue accidental, nunca embarazarías a una mujer para atraparla y casarte…

\- Definitivamente fue al… azar.

\- ¿La amas?

\- Como jamás había amado antes en mi vida. Ella es increíble, todo lo ve positivo, me hace sentir que puedo ser feliz, es más… me siento enamorado.

\- No será por el embarazo.

\- Aun si no fuera por mis hijos, ella se ha metido entre mi piel. Es como… agua en un desierto.

\- ¡Vaya! Si que estas… enamorado. Aunque… se ve muy joven. ¿No crees?

\- Si mi vida no se hubiera cruzado con la de ella… creo que, jamás hubiéramos coincidido, mucho menos estar tan unidos como lo estamos ahora.

En Lakewood, Annie se había disgustado con Tom, a tal grado que ya no había nada entre ellos, Tom no quería avanzar y las caricias solo causaban frustración. Michael estaba muy ansioso, el hospital ya le había quitado la responsabilidad de la intervención y a varios meses, la demanda y el interesado jamás se presentaron.

Annie aceptaba conversar con él y la invitaba a cenar, decidido a saber sobre Candy. Pero ella le dijo una mentira para que ya no la buscara, al principio por Candy, pero inconscientemente también lo hacía por ella.

\- Si, Michael, Candy perdió al bebe. Ella ya tiene novio y… viven juntos.

\- ¡Qué pena! Porque no me diste su dirección.

\- Su novio es el dueño de la casa donde vive, no quiere que se moleste es muy… celoso y posesivo, cuando supo del bebe que Candy iba a tener, se molestó pero al perderlo, todo cambio.

\- Gracias por la confianza, Annie. Me gustaba Candy, pero ella nunca me dio una oportunidad.

\- Lo que pasa es que todos quieren a quien no nos quieren, Michael. Hay que girar a ver a otro lado.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Coqueta y segura, las cosas entre ambos avanzaron. Michael comento en el hospital que Candy había perdido el bebe y el directivo seguro de esta información, hizo un cambio de todo lo sucedido, buscando así salvar al hospital.

\- Así es señor, me temo que al investigar y auditar los productos recolectados, hemos tenido que deshacer toda el área de inseminación, el producto no era de su hijo, las etiquetas estaban cambiadas y en la auditoria que realizamos están cambiados seis frascos, por lo cual hemos cancelado todo el sector de pre neonatal, inseminaciones, estas áreas ya no darán servicio.

\- ¿Usted me esta mintiendo?

\- ¿Qué ganaría, señor?

\- Evitar que mi hijo lo demande, pero sabe daré con la respuesta correcta y si eso que usted me informa es verdad, no actuare en su contra, pero si es mentira, le juro que Lakewood tendrá un nuevo hospital.

* * *

 _ **Insistencia, no. ¿Como creen? (Ironía)**_

 _ **Si no subo el capitulo, me cobran en casa :/**_

 _ **XDXDXDXD**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Chapter 14

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Candy estaba emocionada, iban a salir a cenar con su futuro cuñado. Pronto sería testigo de su boda con Albert, a pesar de tener poco de noviazgo, se sentía segura con él, fue tan fácil para ella amarlo, su entrega sin condiciones, su manera de consentirla, fue todo y al aceptarla con todo y un embarazo que a futuro el sería padre, aun después de una quimioterapia. Ahora entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por ella, cumplían una semana de dormir juntos y el la abrazaba y la cubría. Comían carne todos los días, cada que lo deseaba, el refrigerador estaba colmado de todo y cosas que ni conocía, también las había.

Era el mejor cocinero, a pesar de que trabajaba en un banco, no lo obligaban a ir constantemente por llevar cuentas especiales de negocios, era muy confiable, el banco lo tenía en alta estima.

La cita próxima sería antes de casarse, viajarían por primera vez en avión, así que solicitarían a su doctora una carta documental para poder viajar.

\- Albert, de verdad no ¿es muy formal? El sonriente iba la besaba y bajaba a su vientre, dándole un beso comentaba,

\- ¿Por fin están menos ajustaditos ahí dentro? Mami se compro un vestido bellísimo y cuando la vean verán que tienen la madre más hermosa que hay en este lugar.

\- ¡Oh Albert!

\- Candy, quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz porque me hayas aceptado, por darme dos hijos, por querer casarte conmigo y por ser tal como eres. Ella se quedaba con su boca suelta, sus ojos acumulaban lagrimas y emocionada, expresaba con un puchero, todo lo bello que él le había dicho.

\- ¡Oh Albert!, gracias por llegar a mi vida. Te juro que llegaste cuando más te necesitaba, no solo yo, mis hijos también. Más ahora. Que no habrá un padre que los reclame.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Tom llamo anoche. Estaba triste, pero me dio buenas noticias.

\- ¿Sobre el padre de mis hijos?

\- ¡Albert!

\- Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Que en el hospital le quitaron la responsabilidad al Dr. Michael, que hicieron una investigación y que hay seis frascos mezclados, con las etiquetas despegadas. Que el padre de mis hijos está equivocado.

\- ¡Que! Candy es un hospital, no pueden decir eso, es negligencia. Puedes demandar.

\- ¡Oh No! Yo no le demandare, al contrario, estoy muy agradecida, si alguien quiere reclamar, no seré yo, tengo una familia, te tenemos a ti, porque abría que reclamar.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Además Tom estaba molesto, Annie anda con el Dr. Michael.

\- ¿Y no temes que le diga donde vivimos?

\- No, ella no quiere hacerme daño.

\- ¿Y a Tom, si?

\- Tom dice que… no paso de caricias, que ella lo que deseaba era salir del pueblo y… el Dr. Michael no es de Lakewood, piensa que si se queda con él, se la llevará a la ciudad.

\- Candy, ese doctor es un mujeriego, lo dijo Tom.

\- Si, y el está muy triste. No puede venir a la ciudad, y Annie no quiere vivir en el pueblo, mucho menos en el rancho. Tom desde niño solo sabe las actividades de una granja, sus padres no lo dejaron estudiar más, y no sabría que hacer aquí.

\- Lo comprendo. Pero me preocupa, eso de los frascos y las etiquetas, no es normal.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista! Y… tengo apetito.

\- ¡Oh mi preciosa, glotona! Vamos, mi hermano no tarda en llegar, el trae auto y nos llevará.

La cena fue relajada, Albert no podía evitar estar serio, pero Candy comía muy bien y estaba feliz conversando con Anthony. Trataba de meditar sobre la conveniencia de que los frascos estuvieran revueltos a cinco meses de embarazo de Candy. Pero de pronto meditaba en la conveniente relación de Annie con el doctor tan rápida, aun cuando estuvo intentando seducir a Tom. Cuando pudo, le pidió a Anthony que cuidara de Candy, que no tardaba,

Al irse al servicio, llamaba a Tom y este le comentaba cómo fue que el visitando a Annie, esta le contaba lo sucedido y que después la vio con el doctor.

\- Tom, ¿no crees que le haya dicho algo al doctor?

\- No se atreverá. La hice que me jurara que no abriría la boca sobre Candy. Y dijo que le había dicho que Candy ya no estaba embarazada, que lo había perdido y que vivía en casa de su novio, un hombre muy celoso y posesivo, que no quería al bebe.

\- ¿Eso le dijo?

\- Fue todo lo que le pude sacar, pero la amenace y si hace algo, mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de su nuevo novio.

\- ¿Su nuevo novio?

\- Ella dice que no, pero… Bobby la vio en el bosque, cerca de la laguna, donde siempre se esconden los autos con parejas.

\- Lo siento Tom.

\- No, ella no me quería, solo busca una forma de salirse del pueblo, a costa de lo que sea. Incluso de mentir y decir que Candy ya no está embarazada.

\- Si ese medico le quería proponer matrimonio a Candy. La mentira le funcionó más, ahora sabe que no hay bebe y por lo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada Tom. Vente el jueves a Chicago, desde aquí nos iremos.

\- Jim, también quiere ver a Candy. Está preocupado, no cree que te quieras casar con ella con dos bebes que no son tuyos. Albert sonreía, le comentaba que no había problema, en cuanto llegaran se irían a otro lado, que solo vinieran a ser testigos.

La conversación de Anthony y Candy era increíble, ella era aceptada por su cuñado y el comentaba detalles de cómo intentaron casar a Albert y la mujer lo planto a último minuto, luego lo del cáncer, que había desaparecido por arte de magia y que tenía una Tía que adoraba a su hermano mayor.

\- Es un suertudo mi hermano, Candy. No solo es el consentido de mi Tía, de mi padre y es el mayor, sino que además es mi único hermano y… tiene una mujer preciosa, que le va a dar dos hijos en un solo round. Candy se ruborizaba, le daba pena decirle que no eran suyos, pero no podía, se lo había prometido a Albert. En eso llegaba Albert y tomaba asiento dándole un beso, acomodando su brazo tras su espalda.

\- Que tanto te dice mi hermano, Candy.

\- Que tengo al mejor hombre del mundo. Dios me lo mando. Ella le daba un beso en la barbilla. Para luego pararse y agregar, - Es mi turno, no tardo.

\- Deja te acompaño…

\- No, no. Quédate con tu hermano, no lo dejes solo. Candy se iba sonriente, los dos se quedaban atentos y el comentaba,

\- Le tengo una sorpresa, mira. Una cajita con su anillo de compromiso se lo mostraba a su hermano.

\- Pero… pensé que usarías el de mi madre.

\- No, ese lo usarás tú. No puedo arriesgarme a que mi padre y mi tía se den cuenta, la última vez que se lo puse a una mujer… fue muy desagradable. No digo que fue el anillo, sino que no lo había devuelto

\- ¡No! Cancela la boda, y quería quedarse con el anillo de mamá.

\- Fue desgastante, espero que cuando desees casarte, realmente ames a tu mujer.

\- No he encontrado una mujer que me ame por mí, y no por mi fortuna, como tú. Eres muy suertudo, si supiera que tienes más dinero y propiedades que todo el pueblo en el que nació.

\- Ya no se casaría conmigo. Peor aún, si viera a Papá… tampoco lo haría.

\- Me interesa mucho saber de dónde le vieron a mi padre, traficando… ¿y que traficaba? No me lo imagino de Al Capone, a Papá.

Los dos soltaban las risas, sonaban sus copas, y luego giraba para verla caminar por el pasillo hacía él. Con esa hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes, era bellisima, y la deseaba, aun más con su embarazo, estaba seguro que no había equivocaciones, como dijo ella, es un regalo de Dios, también lo era para él. Se levantaba tomándole los labios, luego la ayudaba a sentarse, ella se ruborizaba, porque la besaba constantemente frente a su hermano y delante de todo el mundo.

Al día siguiente iría con la ginecóloga y Anthony apostaba a que sería otro niño, mientras que Albert creía que podía ser niña, Candy se sobaba el vientre emocionada, y comprendía que Albert quisiera una niña, puesto que solo eran dos hombres hermanos, pero le sorprendía lo que pedía su cuñado,

\- Si es hombre, me dejaran que sea su padrino. Candy sonriente esperaba a que Albert respondiera,

\- Solo si ella acepta.

\- Anthony serás el padrino del niño que vimos, y si el otro es niño o niña, lo bautizará Tom, mi hermano. Así nuestros hermanos estarán al pendiente de nuestros bebes, ¿te parece bien, Albert?

\- Por supuesto, lo que tu decidas, mi amor.

Candy estaba muy contenta, por fin regresaban y su cuñado pasaba a ver el cuarto de sus bebes, ella se emocionaba por como una sola habitación albergaría cómodamente a sus dos pequeños, mientras Albert le daba codazos a su hermano, para que dijera que estaba perfecto. Despidiéndose de Anthony con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ya sabes Candy. Si no alcanza a llegar mi hermano, me tienes a mí.

\- ¿Cuándo nazcan mis bebes?

\- No. A la boda.

\- ¡Anthony!

Albert le daba golpes y lo empujaba, jugaban y se reían luego. Se iba y el cerraba la puerta, tomando a Candy en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama. Ella negaba por estar muy pesada, pero Albert aseguraba que estaba entrenado para llevársela al hospital.

En Lakewood, Tom confirmaba con Jim que irían a Las vegas, que su cuñado pagaría todo el viaje y que disfrutarían de un fin de semana. Bobby que estaba escuchándolos, comentaba que él nunca había salido del pueblo que si podía ir, a lo que le pedía a Tom que preguntara si él y James podían ir también, que ellos deseaban estar en la boda de Candy.

Tom estaba apenado, todos habían dado dinero para ella y eran una familia, numerosa, pero al fin su familia. Por la mañana Tom se comunicaba con Albert y le decía lo que había sucedido, avergonzado y esperando un no por respuesta, a lo que con una condición aceptaba de inmediato, que fuera una sorpresa para Candy, pues deseaba que pasaran un fin de semana tranquilo por el embarazo, pero también quería algo hermoso para que no olvidara su boda y que fuera muy bello recuerdo para ella.

\- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Nos iremos con los boletos que nos envíes directo a Las Vegas y al hotel que nos dices. Cuando les diga que no hay problema que vayamos los seis, se pondrán muy contentos, nunca han salido de aquí.

\- Le diré a mi hermano que los apoye a todos, y que se haga cargo de disfrutar con ustedes de varios lugares. Me da mucho gusto que mi prometida tenga una familia que la quiera. Y sobre todo, diles que no se preocupen por los gastos, que todo estará cubierto.

\- Gracias, Albert. En serio, yo les aseguré que eso sería imposible, tenemos dinero pero no para programar un viaje, el ganado se vende hasta dentro de tres meses.

\- ¿Ganado?

\- Si es el negocio que tenemos Jim y yo.

\- Interesante. Los veré entonces el viernes en el hotel. Mi hermano ira por ustedes y se los llevara directo en avión y con todo pagado.

\- No me lo van a creer cuando se los diga, pero te juro que será un secreto.

* * *

 _ **Aun con todo y desear terminar historias, los capítulos necesarios, en cada una de ellas, incluyendo Los Chicos de Candy y El Magnate y todas aquellas que me han mencionado en sus mensajes, tratando de actualizar y avanzar para finalizar lo antes posible, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, su paciencia y sobre todo por leer ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	15. Chapter 15

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Los vestidos que Albert le compraba eran muy costosos, las cunas y todo cuanto se gastaba sin importarle nada, era algo que le aseguraba que no era un mal hombre, su hermano hablaba de su familia, de una tía y un padre, pero ambos no estaban en el país de momento. Así que se casarían en las vegas, pero la boda religiosa podría prepararla su tía, con eso ya les perdonarían haberse comido la torta antes del recreo.

\- ¿Cómo, Anthony? ¿De qué torta hablas?

\- Pues de que va a ser Candy, te embaraza mi hermano y luego ya con cinco meses se casa contigo, es un sin vergüenza, lo sabes.

\- La sin… vergüenza soy yo. El no tuvo la culpa, no lo pienses así… fui yo quien se embarazó, el es un hombre respetuoso y confiable, digno de ser el padre de mis bebes y será un padre muy bueno.

\- Candy, no llores, no lo dije con esa intención, estaba jugando, lo siento. Sé que mi hermano y tu se aman, en serio, lo noto en tus palabras y… no reconozco a mi hermano, esta radiante y feliz, se fue a cortar el cabello y se quitará la barba de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Si, siempre se deja crecer la barba, es un sin vergüenza, le dije es que mucho mayor que tu.

\- ¿Qué? Pero Anthony, Albert es muy joven. Tiene veintiocho años.

\- Y tú debes tener como dieciocho, si pareces más joven, casi de quince.

\- Tengo veinte, bueno cumpliré pronto veintiuno.

\- Pues así un así es un viejo para ti.

\- No seas envidioso, Anthony, no permito que hables mal de mi… prometido.

Albert estaba tras su espalda y había escuchado parte de la conversación, esperaba ver como se defendía, pero defenderlo a él lo hizo sonreír y que la diferencia de su edad no le importara, aun más le gustaba, con la barba siempre se veía mayor, pero su estatura también indicaba que era mucho más grande, sin embargo a ella no le importaba, todo lo veía con optimismo, incluso las cosas no aclaradas como esa de la quimioterapia que no había recibido y que solo estaba programada, cuando se descubría que no tenía cáncer y que era un error, le gustaba la forma que ella había deducido que su madre en el cielo, le había curado de manera instantánea. Y ahora enfrentarse a su hermano, que siempre estaba lejos de él y que en esos días buscaba pretextos para preguntar si ya se había confirmado que sexo era el otro bebe.

\- ¿Qué tanto le dices a mi mujer, Anthony?

\- Nada, es solo que no debería ser enfermera, habría sido buena defendiendo causas perdidas. Candy le daba un golpe cerrado en su pecho y agregaba,

\- Albert no es una causa perdida, cuidado con tus palabras… cu..ña..di..to.

Albert la abrazaba por su espalda y sonreía por como Candy le indicaba con un dedo en el pecho a su hermano la palabra cuñado.

\- Lo ves Anthony, eres un envidioso, creo que si Candy tuviera hermanas, no te las presentaría. Candy recordaba a Annie, pero ella no se consideraba una hermana, sino que la habían adoptado antes y no quería ese trato entre ellas. Sin embargo, tenía razón, los hombres que estaban cerca eran sus hermanos, y aunque no era blanca nieves, ella era la versión tontín de los siete. Con tristeza bajaba su rostro y Albert le besaba la mejilla desde tras su espalda y le confirmaba,

\- no le hagas caso, no dejes que te ponga triste.

\- Tienes razón, Albert, es solo que, no tengo hermanas, solo hermanos y sería un buen colmo que solo tenga un cuñado y ahora… mi hijito confirmado y es probable que el otro también sea un niño, termino rodeada de varoncitos.

\- Dijo la doctora, que no está cien por ciento segura, pero que parece ser una niña, solo que la forma en que se acomoda, no deja ver, y no quisiste que la movieran. Anthony intervenía de nuevo,

\- Cuñadita, por favor, que el niño lo bautice tu hermano, yo bautizo a la princesa, es mejor que quede con un tío atractivo que con un hermano tuyo, deben parecerse a ti, y si mi sobrina es alta y rubia, querrá un padrino como yo. Candy se ponía roja, se movía de los brazos de Albert para alcanzar a Anthony y pegarle, pero Albert la sujetaba y reía con ella por como su hermano no batallaba en hacerla sacar de sus casillas a su mujer.

\- Anthony, Tom es muy alto y no es rubio. Pero estoy segura que mi hija, si llega a ser una niña, lo querrá mucho como Candy. Anthony a distancia y viendo desde el marco de la puerta listo para correr por la sala o el recibidor, provocaba a su cuñada, al saber cómo Albert la tenía sujeta,

\- ¡Oh Albert! Tenemos suerte, mis sobrinos no estarán tan bajitos como su madre, pueden salir a su familia, pero hay que ver si compramos un kit ara borrarle las pecas cuando comiencen la escuela, así no les dirán pecosos. Candy se ponía más roja y molesta le respondía,

\- Por eso es mejor tu hermano, el me quiere con todo y pecas. Y si mis hijos tienen pecas, les diré que no es gracias a ti, que te hiciste cirugía estética para parecerte a mi Albert, porque estabas feito. Albert la giraba y con cariño tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, volviendo a tomar sus labios, ella era increíble, lo quería y aun con todas las provocaciones y juegos de Anthony ella solo buscaba la manera de poner en evidencia que el atractivo era él y no su hermano, aun siendo tan parecidos. Anthony al verlos tan unidos reía y agregaba,

\- Candy, ¿eso es un truco para que mi hermano te bese?

Ella le respondía sonriendo avergonzada, al dejar los labios de Albert,

\- No lo sé, pero ahora que lo mencionas, está funcionando.

Una sonrisa radiante los hacía reír a los tres, saldrían de viaje esa noche, Tom los alcanzaría en las vegas y había un avión esperando por ellos para el traslado, el auto de su cuñado los llevaría a los tres.

Esos días habían sido maravillosos, conversar como era de niño Albert y como Anthony lo quería mucho, era algo que la sorprendía sobre manera, Anthony no sabía que Candy pertenecía a un orfanato, y sus hermanos portaban diferentes apellidos y mucho menos que sus hijos podrían parecerse a uno de ellos, pues solo conocería a Tom, pero ninguno de sus hermanos era rubio, bajito y pecoso como ella. Sin embargo, todo eso a Albert no le importaba, cuando la acariciaba y besaba su vientre lo que mencionaba era que crecieran fuertes y sanos. Se comportaba como un verdadero padre, y aunque no lo fueran, ella sabía que ser un padre era estar presente y formar parte de sus vidas, no abandonarlos.

El avión la puso muy nerviosa, no dejaban que hiciera nada, la cuidaban entre ambos, y todo el tiempo preguntaban si estaba cómoda, tranquila o bien. El capitán del avión resultaba ser empleado del banco para el que trabajaba Albert y ese avión pertenecía a ese lugar. Anthony y Albert volaban de vez en cuando aeronaves, viajaban mucho y sabían manejar varios tipos de vehículos deportivos y hasta helicópteros.

Todo eso no le importaba como era, bajar bien de ese jet, un avión lujoso con muchos detalles dentro y que la tenía con un sillón para recostarse y no incomodarse en su trayecto.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! Albert.

\- No hay porque, te daría más miedo si manejara Anthony, pero míralo, ni siquiera se ha despegado de nosotros para irse a conversar con la asistente de vuelo. Anthony intervenía,

\- Es que, mi cuñada puede necesitarme, tu eres muy tranquilo y… ella tiene miedo, tal vez, me necesite a mí, soy más confiable que tu, al menos sé que puedo cuidar de ella y de mis sobrinos. - Candy ¿quieres algo de beber?

Ella no respondía como siempre, metía la mano tras la cintura de Albert y buscaba esconder su rostro en su costado, a lo que él, aun con el cinturón, se acercaba y la abrazaba susurrándole en su oído,

\- Tranquila, no me separare de ti, todo estará bien, mi amor. Recuerda que los bebes sienten como tú, y no querrás hacerlos temerosos. Ella negaba y suspiraba la loción de él para tranquilizarse, pero ya no respondía, solo deseaba que llegaran a su destino.

Anthony estaba apenado, verla pálida y nerviosa, nada que ver como estaba jugando antes, lo preocupaba, temía por su embarazo y Albert no se mostraba preocupado, solo parecía estar sin darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era para ella, en su estado. Molesto agregaba,

\- Candy, sabes que soy como tu hermano, si este hermano mío, no siente tu temor, aquí me tienes, estoy de tu lado. - Recuerda que está embarazada, ella necesita que seas solidario. Albert apretaba los labios y agregaba,

\- ¡Ah! Quieres que me ponga a temblar y le diga que mejor nos vayamos en auto. Tardaríamos más de tres días en ir y tres días en venir. Así que déjate de asustarla, es mi mujer y estoy seguro que esto, pasa por ser su primera vez volando. - ¿Cierto, mi vida?

Candy asentía y buscaba su boca para darle un beso y cerraba los ojos para volver a suspirar. Ya en el vuelo, pasaron algunas turbulencias sencillas, pero ella jamás lo soltaba. Cuando quiso ir al baño, era tomada de la mano de Albert y él entraba con ella para que no le diera miedo. Aunque se quedaba de espaldas y apenas cabían los dos. Por fin aterrizaban y en menos de unos minutos, volvía a ser la misma, a lo que Anthony en respuesta a uno de sus comentarios, agregaba,

\- Me iré contigo de regreso en el avión, disfrutaré verte asustada.

\- ¡No me veras asustada! Estaré con Albert.

Los juegos lo mantenían sonriendo, Anthony y Candy bromeaban en todo, ahora se imaginaba como se llevaría con sus hermanos y que estos fueran seis, a lo que Anthony aun no sabía y desconocía que eran diferentes y todos mayores o de la misma edad.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado y esperando comenten los capítulos para continuar subiendo más**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	16. Chapter 16

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En el hotel, Candy observaba la altura en la que se encontraba, los lugares tan exóticos y extravagantes, la capilla que habían contratado para casarse, la cual fue reservada desde el banco donde Albert trabajaba.

Anthony se separaba y se ponía de acuerdo con Albert, entregándole algunas cosas para el pago de la capilla y los detalles que acompañarían al evento al día siguiente. En la habitación, nerviosa, recién salida de bañarse, preguntaba

\- ¿Tom, ya habrá llegado?

\- Si, Anthony fue a verse con él para ver la habitación.

\- ¡Qué lindo! Nuestros hermanos van a compartir habitación, que bien. Albert levantaba las cejas y apretaba la sonrisa, mientras se terminaba de rasurar, la barba y el bigote. El timbre sonaba y Albert que sabía quiénes eran, le respondía,

\- Debe ser mi traje o el desayuno que mande pedir para nosotros.

\- Muy bien, ya tengo hambre. Al abrir, un montón de hombres enormes sonreía y gritaban,

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Candy se emocionaba y todos entraban viendo la voluminosa pancita, mientras su cuñado Anthony observaba como cada uno al asignarle habitación portaba diferente apellido, quedándose incrédulo y esperando hablar con Albert al respecto.

Tom le besaba las manos, Jimmy la abrazaba y besaba su frente emocionado, luego Bobby hacía lo mismo, sobaba su pancita agregando preguntas a la misma, que no esperaban respuestas,

\- ¿Todos bien ahí? Su mami esta re pequeñita, no sé cómo le harán pero no se desesperen, aquí afuera está más amplio, los esperamos. Ya estamos aquí todos sus tíos, y hasta caballo les tenemos preparado para cuando estén en casa, con nosotros, eh. - Candy, ¿estás tomando vitaminas y esas cosas?

\- Si, todo lo indicado, Bobby y comiendo muy bien. Gracias por todo lo que me mandaron, compre dos cunitas y la casa es enorme y preciosa.

Anthony se quedaba analizando eso de enorme, parecía jaulita y las habitaciones de ocho por ocho, no mas apenas y podías caminar entre los muebles. Pero ya que se casaran, Albert le haría conocer la palabra enorme… en cuestión de hogar. Notando que estaba serio, su cuñado, Candy se mostraba bromista para poder incluirlo en la conversación que todos trataban de tocarla, de hacerla sentir bien y preguntar sobre lo que le hacía falta,

\- Ya conocieron a mi cuñado, Anthony. Dice que mis bebes tendrán que pasar por la misma cirugía que él, para quitarse las pecas o los rizos. Todos giraban a verlo y comenzaba el bombardeo,

\- Pero si las pecas son re bonitas - si, y si es una niña igual que ella, la cuidaré para que no se le lancen los novios, es más, le mandamos un guardaespaldas fijo, ¿verdad Tom?

La mayoría de todos se dirigía a Tom, para confirmar, algunos portaban ropa de marca, otros eran más sencillos, todos vaqueros, fuertes y de manos recias. Ningún parecido a Candy. Pero escucharlos, lo mantenía muy serio, algo estaba extraño ahí, como toda esa relación, de la última ocasión el había ganado un buen golpe de su Tía, esta vez, podría salir por patas con seis hombres tan rudos y muy cariñosos con su hermanita, el más joven de ojos azules y sonriente agregaba,

\- Con nosotros, tendrán bastante esos dos bebes. - ¿Candy, ya te dijeron si será niña?

\- No, no nos quisieron confirmar, solo uno es hombrecito. Jimmy agregaba,

\- Y para ese pequeño, le compraré su caballo, en cuanto crezca, tendrá uno esperando. Candy sonriendo respondía a su hermano,

\- No te preocupes, si se parece a mí, no bajara de los arboles, será muy ágil y tendrá muchos animales a su alrededor, le hare una mascota como clin para que no ocupe guardaespaldas. Bobby serio y seguro, agregaba

\- Si deseas le entrenamos un lobo, para la niña, así nadie la molestará.

Albert salía listo, tal como ella lo había conocido el primer día que lo conoció, sin barba y bigote, se veía realmente muy jovial y atractivo, ella de inmediato se quedaba observándolo mientras todos se enfilaban a presentarse y saludarlo, ella perdía concentración y no dejaba de ver lo bien que se veía, haciendo que Tom y Anthony que la observaban, se rieran y este ultimo confirmara,

\- Ahora sé porque se quedo embarazada, si mi hermano la hechiza de esa manera, imagina que se le olvido los preservativos. La seriedad en toda la sala de la suite donde estaban fue realmente notoria. Candy al tratar de responder sabiendo que sus hermanos si conocían el origen de sus bebes, agregaba,

\- Para la próxima vez, usare el parche que está de moda, Anthony, así no te daré tantos sobrinos y buscaré presionarte hasta que te cases y tengas media docena de niñas. Todos se relajaban y sonreían. Albert se iba hasta ella y la abrazaba agregando que saldrían todos a comer al restaurant, en el hotel.

\- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa, mi amor?

\- Por supuesto, eres increíble, muchas gracias. Candy le acariciaba embobada, observando lo bien que se había quitado todo el bello de la cara, él sabía que estaba revisándolo, se sentía atractivo cuando ella lo miraba así trataba de comentar algo pues se estaba poniendo nervioso,

\- Mas tarde hablare con Anthony, respecto a que son hermanos de cariño, por pertenecer al mismo orfelinato.

\- Pensé que ya se lo había dicho. Respondía ella, ahora viendo su mirada,

\- No. Ven, ahora que no tengo barba, no te hare cosquillas. Candy le acariciaba el rostro, mientras todos caminaban para bajar a comer. Ellos se quedaban hasta el final, mirándose y sonriendo, buscando estar solos, darse besos y caricias, para al final ella comentaba,

\- Vamos a comer, sé de lo que hablo, no querrás que te ponga en parte de un buffet.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? Sería bueno saber quien comería a quien primero

\- ¡Albert! Ella bajaba su rostro ruborizada.

Albert salía con ella y meditaba que la relación avanzaba a pasos agigantados, no podía creer que en unas horas sería su esposa, y nada ni nadie evitaría que fuera solo suya, ella no lo dejaría plantado, ella lo apreciaba y no le importaba nada, ni formatos de separación, ni cartas pre escritas para firma de separación de bienes, ella firmaba todo lo que le pedía y lo que cada documento significaba, que sus hijos estarían cubiertos, que nada les faltaría y que en caso de un divorcio, los menores estarían cubiertos por completo por la familia consanguínea.

\- ¿Ya lista para esta noche?

\- Si, muy emocionada. Mis hermanos están aquí, todos dijeron que cualquier cosa que necesite, cuente con ellos, que podemos irnos a sus casas, aunque eso me da pena, ellos son hombres, trabajan y… no me gusta ser una carga de nadie.

\- Ahora serás mi mujer. No eres ni una sola carga, eres la mujer de mi vida, y espero poder conquistarte y te quedes para siempre conmigo.

\- También lo espero, Albert. Sé que soy muy glotona, pero prometo que si se nos pasan los gastos, ayudare trabajando, mis bebes te querrán como el único padre que ellos tendrán y… los tres te querremos mucho, te doy mi palabra.

\- Lo sé. Siento que nos casemos así, me gustaría haberte hecho una boda más bonita, pero…

\- Por favor, Albert. Esto es más que hermoso, venir a una ciudad, traer a mis hermanos, muchos ni hemos subido a un avión en toda nuestra vida, lo sabes. Y que a pesar de todo, desees ser el padre de mis hijos, el hombre que esté con nosotros por siempre, es… muy bello. Te prometo que note arrepentirás de casarte conmigo. Aprenderé a cocinar como tú, seré muy buena madre y muy buena esposa. Cuidaré de la casa y trabajare cuando no puedas o quedes desempleado, verás que todo nos saldrá bien y… si pasa algo, por los niños, ya sabes… No comprometeré en nada tu vida. Prometo que si… hay peligro por esa otra parte, me haré responsable de todo, no voy a permitir que esas personas que iban a demandar el hospital, te hagan nada, te lo juro, Albert.

\- No pasará nada de eso, mi vida, luego hablaremos más de esos detalles, ahora lo importante es casarnos y atender a nuestros invitados. Ella asentía y el no dejaba de sentirse muy orgulloso de ella. No le importaba su fortuna, no le importaba el peligro, ella lo protegería, cuando el que la protegería por siempre, sería él.

En el restaurant, la comida fue bastante tranquila, sonrisas comentarios, algo de ganado, de ventas y negocios que todos tenían.

Anthony tenía la lista de los hermanos, sacaba el papel y Albert al verlo sabía la inquietud, este tomaba el documento de las habitaciones y se lo guardaba. Luego Anthony se acercaba y agregaba,

\- ¿Diferentes apellidos?

Albert guardaba una sonrisa y para hacerla de emoción, le respondía.

\- Si, diferente padre. Pero son muy unidos.

El rostro de Anthony palidecía de pronto. Llegaba el postre y con el tenedor picaba suavemente viendo a Candy, quien ya había terminado de comer, hablaba con sus hermanos de otras personas, y sonreía como si nada, luego ellos e hablaban de sus trabajos y de algunos detalles que sucedían, estaban relajados, sin percatarse de que Albert estaba atento a cada conversación y al girar a verlo soltaba una carcajada por como Anthony estaba muy pálido y este lo palmeaba, por la broma que había hecho.

Candy, los observaba, estaban siendo nueve en la mesa, pronto serían once con su padre y su tía, trece con sus hijos, para después cada uno tendría su novia, algunos ya la tenían, pero no estaban casados, ella sería la primera en casarse de los siete y Albert también a pesar de haber sido plantado, hoy por fin se casarían y formarían una gran familia, muy numerosa, como ella siempre había querido. Sin querer se emocionaba y soltaba las lagrimas, a lo que comenzaban las atenciones por todos lados y ella sonreía con las lagrimas, al ver a Albert abrazándola y preguntando ¿si le dolía algo?

\- ¡No! Estoy emocionada, tengo una familia enorme, soy la menor de ellos y… los brinque a todos. Las carcajadas se soltaban de los hermanos, al ver como ella les había ganado en casarse y uno a uno salía mencionando sus amoríos y otros sus des amoríos, dejando a todos en risas y ella limpiando sus lágrimas, emocionada. - Saben, hemos tenido días muy buenos, pero jamás habíamos viajado, jamás había subido a un avión, y… en serio… es la primera vez que me casare. Y ruego a Dios que sea la única, porque soy muy feliz de haberme encontrado a Albert.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron, Candy? Preguntaba Bobby sonriente, a lo que varios de los hermanos lo empujaban, y ella tranquila agregaba,

\- ¡Por un golpe! De suerte.

Albert la abrazaba y comentaba que fue amor a primera vista. Y que ya era tarde, lo mejor era irse a vestir para vernos en una hora en el lobby del hotel y salir a la boda.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado y esperando comenten los capítulos para continuar subiendo más**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	17. Chapter 17

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ya en la habitación, Albert terminaba de cambiarse, ella se acercaba para que el abrochara el vestido, a lo que el pasaba sus manos por su espalda desnuda y comentaba lo bien que lo hacía sentir, respiraba cerca de su oído y ella disfrutaba ese momento íntimo. Luego subía el cierre del vestido suavemente colocando un dedo dentro para que no fuera a pellizcarle.

\- Desearé regresar a quitártelo.

\- Creo que contaré el tiempo. Aunque con esta barriguita, no es bueno.

\- ¿Te molesta algo? ¿Sientes algún movimiento?

\- No es eso, estoy muy emocionada, creo que ya se los trasmití, siéntelos. Tomaba sus manos y notaba el movimiento de los pequeños como si nadaran dentro del vientre, de inmediato bajaba a ellos colocando su rostro y sintiéndolos con sus manos,

\- Están emocionados, como su madre y yo. Hoy nos casaremos y seremos sus padres estaremos con ustedes por el tiempo que Dios nos lo permita, por favor, no se desesperen, mami y papi, estamos tranquilos, no llevamos prisa. ¡Los amamos!

Candy acariciaba su cabello corto, emocionada por escucharlo, le tomaba el rostro subiéndolo para besarlo.

\- ¡Nosotros también te amamos, Albert!

El beso fue lento, apasionado y relajante, ella se separaba para irse a arreglar el cabello y retocarse un poco el maquillaje, el continuaba con la corbata y la miraba insistente, con guiños y coqueteos, entre ambos.

El había insistido en que fuera de blanco, mirándola de frente no se notaba embarazada, solo de costado, era delgada, blanca y pequeña, pero su vientre parecía de varios meses más a pesar de tener casi seis. Habían hablado de que no debería ver el vestido ni a la novia, él se negaba diciendo que eso ya lo había pasado y que nunca volvió a ver a la novia, lo cual agradecía. Ella agregaba que con esa barriguita, lo mejor era que la viera, porque no se sentía segura en ningún lugar sola.

\- No me separare de ti, por nada, mi vida, y cuando me necesites ahí estaré, a tu lado.

\- Lo sé, tu apoyo ha sido lo más hermoso de todo este embarazo. Es como si… realmente fueran nuestros.

\- ¡Lo son! No hay nadie más, solo tú y yo.

\- Lo sé, nadie más… solo nosotros y… seremos sus padres. Candy al confirmar eso, se sentía hinchida de felicidad interna, si Dios le dejaba a Albert como padre de sus hijos, se lo agradecería eternamente, ese hombre la amaba y se lo demostraba en todo momento, aun con un embarazo de gemelos, él estaba feliz y su rostro se lo decía con cada coqueteo, con cada beso, con cada detalle y la sorpresa de haber traído a sus hermanos, era aún mayor su alegría, no iba a robarle a sus hijos, no iba a hacerle daño, era un hombre bueno y Dios se lo había mandado, tal vez en el cielo, su madre y su padre, miraba a Albert como un ángel para ella, porque si era así, estaría agradecida de ser huérfana y de contar con él, cuando ya no podía seguir sola en la vida.

La capilla con flores en un tenue romántico, ella con su vestido brillante y Tom, emocionado, limpiándose las lágrimas. Los demás hermanos, igual, el único que estaba asombrado era Anthony, se veía preciosa su cuñada. Albert y él portaban esmoquin negro con chaleco y corbatín de lujo, mientras los hermanos de Candy portaban variados colores, con sacos elegantes en varios cortes.

La boda en el registro se daba con anticipación los documentos y los padrinos, a un lado firmando por cada uno. Candy estaba muy emocionada, sus hermanos la rodeaban apoyándola en esos momentos tan preciados, las palabras y el acepto, fueron emotivos, pero "Los declaro marido y mujer" fue el que mayores vítores se logro, el beso no podía faltar y las parejas que usarían la capilla después estaban aplaudiendo el magnífico evento que les había tocado, al encontrarse más decorado que como lo habían visto.

\- Albert ¡soy tan feliz!

\- También yo, Candy.

Anthony abrazaba emocionado a su hermano, recordando como habían sufrido la decepción hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaban recuperando aquel mal recuerdo, cambiándolo por el mejor de todos

\- ¡Felicidades, hermano! te mereces lo mejor del mundo.

\- Gracias, Anthony. Por todo tu apoyo. Eres el mejor hermano.

Lejos de ahí, una llamada sonaba insistente y George levantaba un auricular, no había respondido y cuando iba a hacerlo escuchaba la voz confirmando,

\- Señor Andrew, su hijo ya se casó, le dije que están viviendo juntos y para mayor sorpresa, su otro hijo esta con él, además hay muchos hombres rodeándolos, todos con ellos, creo que no es el momento de interferir.

\- Detective, le dije que existe la posibilidad de que no sean mis nietos, debimos de detener la boda.

\- Señor, su hijo parece más seguro de que lo son, esa información no es confiable, el director del hospital quiere esconder toda la evidencia para que no proceda una demanda y al no haberlo hecho, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, lo seguro es que no habrá pruebas para acusar al hospital de Lakewood.

\- Le dije a ese hombre que si obtenía las pruebas haría otro hospital en Lakewood, pero sabe, si ahora es mi nuera, las pruebas son… mis nietos.

George tragaba saliva de todo lo que escuchaba, William sonaba bastante molesto y su tono de voz era realmente enfurecido, tenía que avisarle a Albert, esto no sabía que pasaría, como que ya estaba casado.

Lentamente cortaba la llamada y se alejaba de ahí, para salir y marcar el celular, al hacerlo, la llamada no era respondida y mandaba mensajes, "Tu padre tiene un detective, dice que ya estas casado y que tu hermano se encuentra contigo, que tienes muchos hombres rodeados, parece que la prueba para demandar el hospital de Lakewood son sus nietos"

\- ¿Johnson?

\- ¡Señor!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Le mandaba un mensaje a… mi novia.

\- ¿Novia? ¿Tienes novia?

\- ¡Señor!

\- Pensaba que eras gay. Lo siento George, tengo que salir, viajaré a las Vegas. George bajaba su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que se dedicaba a la familia Andrew, a Albert lo cubría y a Anthony lo vigilaba, pero no era un hombre con intereses masculinos, el siempre había gustado de tener una aventura de vez en cuando, solo que el tiempo pasaba y las desilusiones se acumulaban, escuchar hablar a su jefe así, lo hacía comprender a Albert, era muy insensible y descuidado para con los suyos, podía lastimar a su propia nuera si no se le vigilaba, William estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, si no es como había logrado amasar una fortuna tan grande, y ni todo ese dinero le daba el acercamiento a sus hijos, sin que lo pensaran culpable de todas las cosas que les rodeaban, incluyendo la soltería de su propia hermana.

\- Señor… tiene junta de consejo y… sus hijos no se encuentran para… representarlo

\- ¡No puede ser! Tienes razón. George estoy distraído, necesito confirmar si mis nietos son mis nietos.

-¡Perdón, señor!

\- Me tienen muy molesto que jueguen conmigo, que las cosas no salgan como las planeo, que haga todo porque ellos sean felices y cuando por fin ellos lo hacen, me excluyan.

\- Señor, debo recordarle ¿porque esto?

\- Al final no se casó, al final no tenía cáncer, al final… ¡Es mi hijo, George!

\- Nuestras decisiones nos encasillan, debí haberme casado, tal vez así… usted no me confundiría con homosexual,

William giraba y lo observaba apenado, no medía las palabras, lo había lastimado, cuando él mismo sabía que la mujer que el amaba, con un poco de billetes la había alejado de ahí. Era una mujerzuela, no merecía eso Johnson, pero no podía decirle que ella no valía la pena.

\- Johnson, también eres un hijo, aunque no lo creas… en ocasiones me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero luego veo los resultados y… sé que no estaba mal, las circunstancias así lo dispusieron, ¿me crees capaz de poner en esa niña a mis nietos?

\- No señor, pero… su hijo lo cree todo posible, cuando usted está cerca.

\- Lo sé. Siempre quise lo mejor para él, también para ti, hasta para Elroy, pero creo que al final, lo peor que les ha pasado a todos… he sido yo.

\- ¡señor!

\- Si te digo algo, ¿Me lo creerías?

\- Siempre le he creído señor.

\- Rosalba no era para ti. Ni para nadie que tuviera un corazón, esa mujer… no era la indicada.

\- ¡Rosalba!

\- Perdona si te dije gay. Pero dime, porque se empeña la vida en traer a mis seres queridos personas que les harán daño.

\- Porque Dios nos mandó al mundo para aprender esa lección.

\- George ¿La has vuelto a ver?

George bajaba la cabeza, por supuesto que la había visto, era la amante de un socio de los Andrew, gastaba millones en comprarse objetos y estaba custodiada por los guardias, no salía sin diamantes y lo miraba como si no fuera nadie importante.

\- La novia de Anthony, estaba con dos novios a la vez. La hija de mi socio salió embarazada de su guardia de seguridad, ¿Cómo iba a saber? que no era para mi hijo, si solo quería lo mejor para él.

\- Déjeme le doy un pequeño consejo, Señor. William lo vio derrotado con una mirada triste y Johnson le agregaba - Deje que se salgan con la suya, al final le prometo que usted será el hombre más feliz, no haga nada, solo espere con fe y… no deje que piensen que usted es el villano de la historia, espere a que nazcan.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Solo lo sospecho, pero a mí ya no me tienen confianza, creen que soy parte de un complot contra ellos.

\- ¡Perdóname George!

\- Debería ver por quienes necesitan realmente que veamos por ellos.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿Su hermana, por ejemplo?

\- ¡Elroy!

\- Ella también quiere su felicidad, busquemos la de ella y verá que… sus hijos vendrán aquí.

William se quedaba serio, meditaba las palabras de George, lo observaba y él también estaba solo, si pudiera ver la felicidad de Elroy, la felicidad de George y la suya, ellos… volverían a confiar.

En las Vegas, sucedían cosas que… se quedan en las Vegas. Anthony tomaba una copa y observaba que tres de los hermanos de Candy tenían la misma edad, y preguntaba a Tom

\- ¿Todos son tan diferentes?

\- Si, pero compartimos nuestro corazón con Candy. En el orfelinato no hay forma de salir adelante solo, tienes que estar unido, como si fueras una familia, porque si la vida no te da una, debes hacer posible tenerla, nada te caerá del cielo.

\- ¿Orfelinato?

Tom bajaba la cabeza y Anthony lo comprendía todo. Ellos eran huérfanos y formaban una familia.

En la habitación ella encontraba agotada, pero no por eso se dormía, estaba disfrutando tocarle la barbilla y el sentía sus manos suaves por su rostro, mientras que las de él no podían dejar de tocarla de nuevo, su vientre descansaba, pero e sabía cómo amarla y ella parecía que hacerlo la volvía a la vida, aunque él estuviera más emocionado por hacerlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Debes estar agotada?

\- Si, mis pies ya no podían más, pero sentirte así abrazándome por la espalda y… amarme tan…

\- ¿Tan?

\- ¡Albert!

Ella se ruborizaba y giraba su rostro para besar su barbilla, suspirando y al ajustarle el pezón gemía tan… tan… ¡sí! Podía saber a lo que se refería.

\- Ahora eres mi esposa, Candy.

\- O sea que todas las ocasiones que nos amamos, ¿éramos amantes?

\- Aun lo somos, podemos ser todo lo que queramos. En un suspiro ella respondía, tocando con su mano su entre pierna y respondía,

\- ¡Amantes para toda la vida!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la insistencia de esta historia, gracias por comentar, por esperar y sobre todo, porque aunque digan que estamos en un mundo vacío de sentimientos y de amor, nuestra vida real puede hacer que todo lo que soñamos se vuelva realidad. Deseo de corazón que sean muy felices, que encuentren el amor verdadero y que si no es así, no desistan de buscarlo.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus amables comentarios,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	18. Chapter 18

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El regreso de las Vegas a casa fue placentero, ella se la paso dormida en el vuelo, los hermanos de Candy disfrutaron con Anthony como niños, porque jamás habían jugado, visitado lugares famosos, ver chicas en todo su esplendor y definitivamente, Las Vegas fue el sueño realizado para los hermanos de Candy.

Cuando regresaba, Anthony ya era amigo de todos los cuñados de Albert, eran personas sencillas, sin dobles intenciones, con un corazón de oro y sobre todo colmados de valores entre ellos.

El regreso a casa de Anthony era sorpresivo para su padre, quien lo miraba esperando que en cualquier momento le comentara algo, pero este no lo hacía, ni a él ni a su tía Elroy. Johnson lo asesoraba, William salían al teatro con su hermana, las juntas del consejo del corporativo, su hermana lo acompañaba, ahora lucía ejecutiva y se sentía dichosa por ser tomada en cuenta. Anthony le sorprendía que ambos ya no lo cuestionaran, verlos en las oficinas juntos y saliendo a comer como dos hermanos que se apreciaban de serlo, era algo nuevo.

Candy por su parte ya cumplía el séptimo mes, sus hijos era su bendición, sanos, fuertes, y ella comía seis veces al día, fruta, carne, verduras, ella gozaba de la cocina de su marido, el mejor chef del mundo, amarse era la gloria para ambos, las llamadas constantes los fines de semana de sus hermanos, de saber si habría una niña en ese par de gemelos.

Annie por su parte, se llevaba otra desilusión, estaba embarazada del médico y este se ponía tan nervioso como cuando lo acusaban de la equivocación de inseminación, no tuvo más remedio que casarse y para suerte el medico ya estaba muy quemado en Lakewood, así que cambiaba de trabajo a Texas, llevándose a Annie con él.

\- Solo fue legal, pero ya nos casamos, Tom.

\- ¡Felicidades, Annie! Me contó tu padre que se van a vivir a Texas.

\- Si, a San Antonio. Consiguió una mejor plaza y estaremos en la ciudad.

\- Por fin lograste, lo que deseabas.

\- Dile a Candy, que le deseo lo mejor.

\- Se lo diré.

Tom salía de la florería y negaba al recordar como Annie lo provocaba a que fuera su mujer, agradecía haber tenido la fortaleza de negarse, ahora la hija del amigo de su padre, no le era indiferente y ambos se llevaban muy bien, ella deseaba ayudarlo en el rancho y Diana era bonita, sencilla y lo apreciaba. Posiblemente pronto le pediría que fuera su novia.

En Chicago, una salida al supermercado de ambos y las cosas se complicaban. Candy se le rompía la fuente y apenas habían pasado los siete meses. Albert asustado, llamaba a una ambulancia, dejando todo que iban a comprar y marcaba a su hermano, este gritaba como loco, salía de prisa, llamando la atención de William y George, quienes se movían con sus contactos y se daban cuenta que los vigilantes que William le había puesto a su hijo y a su nuera les confirmaban que iban al hospital con la fuente rota.

William se asustaba, Elroy corría con él, Johnson también se subía de copiloto en el auto y sin mucho que decir. Todos los Andrew llegaban al hospital.

\- Albert, no me dejes sola. Quédate con nosotros, no dejes a mis hijos, si algo me pasa… cuídalos por mí. Albert se asustaba, su palidez al pensar que se estaba despidiendo y con llanto en sus ojos respondía,

\- No Candy, ya están atendiéndote, no te irás mi amor. Tranquila, estas en buenas manos.

La anestesia se hacía general y entrarían a cirugía, no había dilatación y podían perder a los bebes. Albert caminaba asustado fuera del quirófano sin querer despegarse, el primero en entrar fue Anthony, minutos después William, Elroy y George llegaban con ellos.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Tranquilo hijo mío, todo va a estar bien. Estamos contigo. William lo abrazaba llorando y ambos hombres mostraban la angustia. Elroy sacaba su rosario, Anthony como niño se arrodillaba frente a ella y lloraba comentando,

\- Dile a Dios que no nos los quiten, por favor Tía, tu eres muy buena, a ti si te hará caso. Dile que no se los lleve.

Los guardias al ver a todos con llanto se quedaban serios con una marcada tristeza. Albert mandaba el mensaje a Tom, que le avisara a sus hermanos, sobre la emergencia, a Candy se le había roto la fuente y se encontraba en cirugía.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, el llanto de un bebe alteraba a todos en el pasillo, una enfermera salía con el primer gemelo varón, en una incubadora trasparente, Albert lo veía estaba llorando con fuerza, molesto y se notaba en los rasgos de su rostro. William al verlo gritaba

\- ¡Mi nieto, William, mi nieto!

El padre de William se iba junto con uno de sus guardias, siguiendo al pequeño

Minutos después salía otro bebe, la tela era blanca, iba en silencio, con aparatos en su boquita, apenas abría sus ojos y la enfermera afirmaba,

\- Es una niña, señor. Pero está muy débil. Apenas lloro un poco.

\- ¿Requiere un especialista en neonatología? ¿Puedo traer a alguien?

\- No se preocupe, tenemos a uno de los mejores. Ya viene en camino.

\- ¿Y mi esposa?

La enfermera no sabía, solo se estaba haciendo cargo de los bebes. Pero se iba seria, y eso dejaba a Albert en una agonía interna, Anthony de inmediato se paraba a un lado de su hermano, le tocaba el hombro y él se marchaba tras la niña, otro de los guardias lo acompañaba.

Elroy se quedaba en silencio mirando a Johnson, ambos viendo a un Albert desencajado, sin comer y muy diferente a como siempre lo habían conocido. Elroy le hacía la seña de salir a traer algo para darle de comer o beber, Johnson asentía y salía antes hablaba con los guardias cuidando de ellos. Hasta que el cirujano salía.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi mujer?

\- Lo veremos después de recuperación, tuvimos varias complicaciones en el segundo bebe y ella dio su mejor esfuerzo. La veo muy sana, espero que pase las siguientes veinticuatro horas, serán cruciales para ella y para la niña.

La salida de Candy, su rostro demacrado, verla irse a recuperación, su hijita y ella estaban mal, su hijo era un guerrero, estaba en incubadora, pero molesto pedía alimento y no descansaba de dar guerra. Eso tenía a William y a Elroy viendo los vitrales, su nieto estaba hasta el fondo, pero se movía de manera constante y las enfermeras le alzaban el dedo gordo a los abuelos en señal de que estaba sano.

La llegada de los hermanos de Candy comenzaba en el amanecer. Ver a William, los tenía asustados, pero Albert los tranquilizaba, les decía que no se preocuparan por nada, que después los pondría al tanto. Candy y su hijita estaban en recuperación. Tom preguntaba lo que sus hermanos deseaban saber,

\- ¿Fue un niño y una niña?

Albert asentía y les contaba como había pasado, como él había planeado estar con ella en el parto, todos los planes se fueron cuando caminando en el supermercado, ella sintió romper en aguas y de inmediato fue una ambulancia, todo fue muy rápido. Lo más lento fue el nacimiento de los bebes, pero al tenerla dormida, al parecer había habido complicaciones con la bebita y Candy tuvo fallas cardiacas inesperadas.

\- Si, el niño salió gritando, pero mi niña…

El llanto ahora era de hombres, todos los vaqueros o personas vestidas con mezclilla y camisas a cuadros, escuchaban a Albert para luego abrazarse y llorar con su dolor por su hermana y su pequeña sobrinita.

Elroy y Anthony llegaban cuando estaba recibiendo la noticia. Fue tal su agonía que se habían venido manejando los seis en un par de camionetas. Anthony se unía a ellos y este los saludaba de abrazo, el rostro de preocupación era compartido. Para William, era algo inesperado, esos hombres eran familia de su nuera, pero no de sangre, no de papeles legales, solo de amor desde niños y Candy era quien los mantenía unidos.

Albert fue llamado a la sección de incubadoras, vio a su hijita con el respirador, le hablaba y a través de unos guantes la acariciaba, estaba arrugadita, sin pelo y abría apenas los ojos,

\- ¡Hola mi pequeña! Soy tu papá, no estás sola, mami se encuentra descansando, pero quiere verte, por favor, tienes que comer. Mami es muy glotona, no querrá ver a su bebita así. Como si la niña le entendiera, lo miraba y parecía escucharlo, estaba atenta. Por el otro lado la enfermera trataba de poner el pequeño tetero en su boca y la pequeña lo succionaba, mirando a Albert. Una de las enfermeras le decía que siguiera hablándole. Hasta que se terminara la onza de leche especial. Y él con renovado esfuerzo, le contaba detalles de su habitación, de su mami, de cómo le iban a comprar zapatitos de todos colores, como si fuera una dama que coleccionara zapatos, le hablaba de bolsos, joyas y perfumes. Haciendo que las enfermeras se rieran por cómo se estaba inventando todo ese hombre, como si la niña le interesara tener un guardarropa de Chanel o Carolina Herrera, y zapatos con marcas que eran imposibles para bebitas.

Pero estaba funcionando, porque la niña se había terminado el tetero y ahora estaba repitiendo para dormir.

Le acercaron a su pequeño, este despierto manoteaba inquieto y molesto, por las mangueras que lo rodeaban y la luz que le acababa de quitar. Incomodo lloraba y Albert le llamaba.

\- ¡Hola William! Soy papá. El pequeño se calmaba reconociendo el tono, pero ahora lloraba con pucheros y se movía más porque deseaba salir de la caja. Albert introducía sus manos y dentro lo elevaba acunándolo y este se relajaba al sentir como lo mecía de un lado a otro.

Desde afuera Anthony lo había gravado en su celular y les mostraba a los hermanos de Candy y a su familia como Albert estaba con los bebes. Salía y el medico lo llamaba, su esposa no despertaba de recuperación, pero estaban moviéndola y hablándole. Lo acercaban y atreves de un micrófono, él le llamaba.

\- Mi amor, son preciosos nuestros hijos, tienes que venir a verlos, ¡Candy! ¡mi vida! ¡Despierta!

Ella movía los parpados y eso hacía que la enfermera masajeara su cuerpo y la ayudara a despertar. Con suspiros, cansancio y un marcado agotamiento en su rostro, ella por fin abría sus ojos, viendo a través de una puerta de vidrio a Albert, quien le sonreía al mirarlo.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Hola!

La recuperación fue lenta, no dejaban pasar a nadie a verla, Albert vestido con pitufo azul, entraba y ella se reía al verlo, luego a ambos los llevaban con sus hijos, en una habitación a solas.

Apenas escucharon la voz de Candy ambos bebes lloraron y se movieron inconsolables, con pucheros, sorprendiendo a las enfermeras y a su padre. Candy se emocionaba el pequeño gritaba con fuerza, la pequeña no, abría los ojos y se movía inquieta, Candy se alarmaba al verla con un respirador especial, pero estaba en buenas condiciones, ya habían alimentado y tuvieron sus primeras evacuaciones. Todo lo que le contaban, Candy lo comprendía perfectamente, al ser enfermera, con instrucciones ella esperaba y el niño fue al primero que prendieron de su pecho, emocionado, el pequeño lloraba y hasta lagrimas tenía, desesperado comía del néctar dulce que la madre le proporcionaba en los llamados calostros, de la primera base de la leche. Candy lo veía enamorada, no tenía cabello, era velludo y rosa, delgado y largo. Albert le hablaba y dejaba de comer, pero eso las enfermeras lo evaluaban. Luego le besaba la cabecita y continuaba hasta quererse quedar dormido. Lo hacía repetir y lo acunaba dejándoselo en los brazos de Albert, para sacarse leche y proporcionárselo a su hijita que estaba como agotada, ella antes de que le dieran las instrucciones, metía sus manos, le hablaba y le colocaba la pequeña mamila, la cual se bebía con tranquilidad y mayor rapidez que la leche que siempre tomaba de relleno.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la insistencia de esta historia, gracias por comentar, esperemos continuar con todas las demás**_

 _ **historias para ir finalizando paulatinamente**_

 _ **Gracias por sus amables comentarios,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	19. Chapter 19

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En el hospital normal, se daría de alta a la madre y se quedarían en cuidados los bebes, pero esto no era así. Albert hablaba con ella, antes de que sus hermanos tuvieran acceso y conversaba,

\- Cuando tuviste esa equivocación de la inseminación, me encontraba en África. Mi padre, me llamaba con urgencia y me contaba cosas que creía inauditas, trampas que siempre considere de su parte para atraparme, para obligarme, para ver en el al hombre ventajoso de los negocios y frío en los números. Luego cuando me dijiste que mi madre desde el cielo había hecho el milagro de sanarme, sobre el cáncer, por fin vi… otra perspectiva de alguien que no nos conocía.

En la investigación se arrojaba un error, un error de resultados, nunca tuve quimioterapias, mi vida. Nunca. Solo para prevenir, me dijeron que me… extrajera semen, para evitar la radiación y si algún día deseaba tener hijos… yo

\- ¿Albert? ¿Te hiciste un cultivo de guardado de semen?

\- Si. Luego pensé que mi padre había pagado a alguien, para tener nietos y había utilizado sus métodos, tal como me obligo a casarme con una mujer que… amaba a su chofer.

\- ¡Dios!

\- Luego te conocí, aquella noche, cuando saliste a ayudarme… yo fui a verte, a conocerte

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si, quería saber quién eras, cuanto te habían pagado, que habías negociado para inseminarte un hijo mío.

\- No negocie con nadie, estas equivocado, quise ayudar a la señora Witman, yo…

\- Lo sé. Te conocí y cada día fui viendo lo hermosa que eres por dentro y por fuera, y sin poder evitarlo me enamoré de ti.

\- ¡Albert! Tengo una inseminación que nadie sabe quién es.

\- Cuando vino Annie, estaba molesta y hablo con el doctor ese, el mujeriego, diciéndole que habías perdido a tus hijos. Luego el director llamó a mi padre, dijo que todo fue un error, ¡otro error!

\- ¿Annie hizo eso?

\- Como los médicos del hospital de Lakewood piensan que perdiste a tus hijos, ya no había bebes para entablar una demanda y… te mandaron avisar de eso. Que había un error y que no eran hijos de ese hombre que llegaba con muchos guardaespaldas

\- ¿El mafioso?

\- No es mafioso, Candy. Es dueño de un banco, de un corporativo y es un empresario muy poderoso, pero jamás te haría daño. Él estaba planeando hacer pasar por enferma a su hermana, para que tu fueras a su casa y el cuidara de ti.

\- ¿Quería cuidarme?

\- Eres la madre de sus nietos, la mujer que lo haría abuelo, yo soy el hijo de ese hombre, Candy. Un hombre que ya no creía en su padre, que lo odiaba, que lo consideraba un tramposo, embustero y que, con tal de salirse con la suya, hacía cosas inauditas como obligar a una mujer a casarse con su hijo, para tener descendencia y obligarlo a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Eres el padre de nuestros bebes? El asentía, giraba llorando y agregaba

\- Estuve a punto de perderte, tuve tanto miedo, pensé que no sobrevivirías, antes de que entraras a la cirugía me pedías que cuidara de nuestros bebes, fue lo más horrible que he pasado y… no quería cuidar a nuestros hijos sin ti.

Candy lloraba, la enfermera entraba al no responder cuando tocaban y a verlos llorando, tocaba el botón de emergencia

\- ¿Qué siente? ¿Qué le duele?

Afuera en la sala de espera, todos veían correr a los médicos, los hermanos de Candy se asustaban y William que acababa de llegar al ver que entraban a la habitación de su nuera, aventaba a todos corriendo para entrar. Tom también entraba y para cuando querían devolverse ya estaban todos en la habitación gritando. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿que tenía?, ¿qué le había ocurrido?

Albert y Candy estaban juntos, con el rostro humedecido, viendo a todos con el reflejo de la preocupación, fue entonces que Candy reconocía a sus hermanos y al buen hombre que la había invitado a comer carne en un restaurant y hasta se había comido el pedacito que el dejaba en su plato, él fue el que deseaba ser el abuelo, era el, al que habían visto en el hospital y era Albert el hijo del mafioso, que había dejado el semen en incubación, y que tomaron por error.

\- Estamos bien. Dijo Candy, al ver la angustia en todos los rostros y agregaba, - La enfermera se equivocó, pensaba que estaba sintiéndome mal, fue… un pequeño error. Como si al decir la palabra error todo se justificara, ella los miraba, el error era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, porque ahora tenía dos hijos, tenía una familia, y sus hermanos estaban ahí, con ella. Ahora lo tenía todo, el mejor padre del mundo, que sabía cocinar y que hasta se había casado con ella para darles un apellido a sus pequeños, un abuelo para sus hijos, un tío coqueto y un tío gruñón, una señora con un rosario en la mano, y una sarta de personas que estaban ahí… preocupándose por ella, como jamás lo había alguien hecho por ella antes.

De pronto, los médicos se disculpaban, ella sonreía con ternura, dejando a Albert tomado de su mano. Al verlos irse ella levantaba su mano y le daba un beso, luego él se acercaba doblándose en cuclillas para continuar con lo que conversaba,

\- ¡Ahora lo comprendes! Un error me devolvió la fe, la esperanza en amar, no sé cómo, pero te has ido quedando dentro de mí, tal vez si no hubiera pasado ese error o equivocación o como deseen llamarlo, jamás te hubiese conocido, y nunca tendría la oportunidad de sentir esto que tengo dentro, que hace que todo se vuelva sensible, que llore al ver a mi hija débil, o a mi hijo deseando que lo abrace y no pueda hacerlo. A ti, que tenga la posibilidad de perderte, sin que hayas sabido… que eres lo que más he amado después de mi madre.

\- ¡Mi amor!

\- ¡Te amo, Candy! No quiero que estos errores los consideres un fracaso, dame la oportunidad de continuar contigo y con nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Y si no lo son, Albert?

\- Lo serán, no me importa, tu y yo los amamos, tu y yo queremos que sean nuestros.

\- Albert, siempre quise una familia, la traté de formar con los que estábamos en el orfelinato, luego se marchaban y los que nos fuimos quedando, nos unimos más, pero hubo un momento en que ya no pudimos estar juntos, todos crecían, y no tenía su sangre, la sociedad los veía como posibles embarazos no deseados, abusos de hombres que ya no estaban registrados como mi familia. Tom nos mantuvo unidos, de una manera lejana, siempre nos contactábamos. Pero estaba sola, luego trabajaba y… la señora Witman era un ángel y luego cuando dijo que fue un error, que los quitaran. Sentí que me decían que el error había sido yo, que mi madre no dejo que me quitaran la vida, porque yo estaba respirando y no iba a permitir que les quitaran a mis bebes la vida. No lo permitiría.

\- Gracias mi pequeña. Por hacerme padre, por confiar en mí, por seguir con vida, por darme dos hijos hermosos, tan pequeños, llenos de ilusiones, de confianza, antes que despertaras, me escucharon y pelearon como lo hicieron contigo.

\- Son lo más bello que he visto en mi vida, él es muy fuerte, sus manos, se mueve mucho y ella…

\- Como cuando estaba en tu vientre, toda una damisela sin moverse, abriendo sus ojitos, observando y escuchando. Es muy bonita.

\- ¡Si!

Albert se ponía de pie y ella alzaba sus brazos, pidiéndole que no se fuera. Él se acercaba y ella suspiraba jalándolo para que se sentara a su lado. Luego se recargaba en él y comentaba,

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí?

\- Pronto, solo que ellos no han sido dados de alta y… no quería que te dieran de alta a ti, para no separarme de ellos y esta con los tres.

\- Con razón, a todas las madres las dan de alta y se me hacía extraño que a mi no.

\- Papá trajo a un especialista en neonatología para que viera la niña, no quiere que tenga rezagos de crecimiento y están revisando sus riñones y sus pulmoncitos. El niño será dado de alta mañana, pero… no quería que nos fuéramos sin nuestra hija.

\- Gracias, Albert. Dale las gracias a tu padre, sabias que me invito a comer carne en un restaurant, y hasta me comí lo que el dejo. Candy bajaba su rostro apenada y él se reía al pensar en lo que decía, - Es que es tan lindo, entró conmigo cuando supimos que eran dos bebes, se portó muy lindo, como si fuera mi padre.

\- Ahora eres su hija, siendo mi esposa, ya eres parte de su familia.

\- Supongo que la señora del rosario en mano es tu Tía, la que dice Anthony que eres su consentido.

\- Si.

\- De verdad ¿se iba a hacer la enferma para que la cuidara?

\- Eso me enteré. Pero ya estaba contigo y… vi los periódicos, estaban anunciando los números telefónicos que conocía.

\- ¡Que ternura! Todo lo que estaba haciendo para cuidarnos. Albert la miraba meditando y mientras recordaba que también se había ido a vivir a un departamento, solo para conocerla y estar cerca de ella. Pero eso no lo mencionaba, al final si era como su padre. Solo había que pensar que los niños no lo heredaran, debían hacer sus vidas y tomar sus propias decisiones. - ¿Podría ver a mis hermanos? Si deseas también a tu padre y a tu familia, me siento bien y… se preocuparon por mí, me dio pena.

El medico entraba, comentándoles los avances y su hijo ya no estaría en la incubadora, solo que estaría comiendo cada dos a tres horas, mientras la niña recibiría cinco visitas de la madre y tres del padre, para que la estimularan durante unos días, mientras ganaba peso.

La familia entraba y tenía permiso de visitas, llegaban arreglos y la puerta tenía un letrero elegante que decía "Fue niño y fue niña". Adentro una canasta lucía un caballo y una muñeca, con biberones y pañales. Otro un globo rosa y otro azul, dentro ropita de los dos colores. Flores sintéticas, porque no dejaban pasar naturales, la tía de Albert, le decía que si se podían ir con ellos unos días, contaban con habitaciones para sus hermanos dentro de la casa y así podían estar ahí, además pondrían una incubadora y un pediatra en la casa de planta para los niños. Candy se asustaba, luego le decía que eso lo tenía que decidir Albert, su esposo, que ella no podía tomar esa decisión.

\- Albert, que bueno que llegas, tu tía desea hablar contigo. William se quedaba con ella y con una sonrisa comentaba,

\- Hable con los médicos, si me los llevo a la casa, tendrán un equipo médico para mi nieta y atención completa, así estarías más cómoda y podría pasear en el jardín.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, además estarían todos tus hermanos incluidos.

\- Muchas gracias, ellos viajaron y tal vez ya se van a regresar, están aquí porque es fin de semana. Pero tienen que ir a trabajar.

\- Si tu deseas que se queden puedo pagarles una semana de su sueldo a cada uno, solo dime que lo quieres y aquí los dejo. La cara de asombro era como si los ojos se le fueran a salir, realmente era muy rico el abuelo de sus niños. Pero no iba a abusar, y como si supiera que responder, meditaba y comentaba,

\- ¿Y usted también estará ahí? ¿Cuidara de los niños? ¿Me ayudara a cambiarles los pañales?

\- Puedo contratar…

\- ¡No! Usted dijo que, si yo le deseara, usted lo haría, podría ayudarme a abrazar a mis bebes, no quiero que alguien ajeno los cuide, quiero que sientan que es… tener un abuelo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Nunca tuve a nadie. No quiero que mis bebes sientan que no tienen familia, ya sabe, se siente feo, como si nadie nos quisiera, así como que un poco olvidados.

\- No lo permitiré, si quieres eso, ¡lo hare! Pero tendrás que enseñarme y… a la niña no, es una damita, ella debes atenderla, no quiero que ningún hombre la vea, es mi nietecita, mi hijo dice que es una princesa y que le mandara pedir zapatitos y vestido exclusivos para ella, se lo prometió en la incubadora y se terminó el tetero.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, pobre de mi hijo, le hizo muchas promesas para que no se durmiera y terminara el biberón de una onza. ¿Imagina cuando tome cuatro? Le prometerá una casa en el árbol y vestidos de marca hasta para sus muñecas. Candy reía de imaginarlo. William le tomaba las manos, al verla tan feliz.

\- Te prometo que todo lo que le de mi hijo a su hijita, te lo daré a ti, para que no te falte el padre que no tuviste.

\- No sé, creo que no querré vestidos para mis muñecas, con mi niña y mi niño, seré muy feliz. Gracias por todo, señor William, perdóneme el haberlo confundido con un mafioso

\- ¿Mafioso yo? ¿Y que hice para que me confundieras con un mal hombre?

\- Es que mis hermanos lo vieron rodeado de muchos hombres, con traje y…

\- Era el despacho de abogados y otros especialistas para ver la pérdida del frasco de incubación, se suponía que había un acuerdo de garantía para que ese bote fuera devuelto y eliminarlo, mi hijo no había tomado las quimioterapias, pero no pudimos proceder, porque debía ser directamente mi hijo quien lo hiciera. Y él no se encontraba aquí.

Albert lo escuchaba por el pasillo a la habitación, se apenaba por haber desconfiado tanto de él, entraba y al ver sonreír a Candy, lo hacía sentir muy bien, al parecer la tenía entretenida. Luego se sentaba con ella en el mismo colchón y ella se recargaba en su cintura y continuaba escuchándolo y finalizaba ella diciendo,

\- ¡Oh Albert! Tendremos al mejor abuelo del mundo, mientras aprendes a cambiar pañales al niño, el también aprenderá y no tendremos que contratar a nadie, él nos ayudara a arrullar a nuestro hijo temperamental. William asombrado preguntaba,

\- ¿Temperamental? Candy le respondía,

\- Si, llora como un tenor y si no le gusta la leche, la niega, quiere el pecho, y si no sale, exige, Albert dice que se parece a usted, creo que tendrá que tener mucho dinero para que se hagan las cosas como quiere. Los tres saltaban las risas. William salía emocionado. Candy comentaba lo que le habían ofrecido su padre y su tía.

\- Mientras salimos del super, las cámaras de vigilancia me vieron, salimos en la televisión y… somos noticia internacional, creo que sería muy bueno irnos a casa de mi padre, ahí los niños y tú no correrían riesgos además, tus hermanos no tendrían que pagar hoteles cuando vengan a verte.

\- ¿Estarás con nosotros, Albert?

\- Por supuesto. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

\- No pensaba hacerlo. Albert… antes de irnos, quisiera les hicieran la prueba de paternidad a mis hijos, no quiero que sea una equivocación y… luego tengamos que separarnos.

\- ¡Eso jamás! eres mi esposa.

\- Es que, es muy fácil equivocarse… no quiero que se haga ilusiones tu padre y que solo mi hijo se parezca a él en lo temperamental y exigente. Si llegara a salir negativo, yo… tengo a mis hermanos, ya sabes, no nos quedaríamos solos, estaríamos con Tom, puedo rentar una casita en Lakewood y trabajar como enfermera de nuevo.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Los errores suelen pasar, si llegara a pasarnos, no nos haría daño, nos haría simplemente… diferentes. Tal como mis hermanos y yo. Albert la abrazaba y susurraba en su oído,

\- Son nuestros, y si salieran resultados negativos, podríamos irnos a otra parte y vivir felices juntos, seré su padre Candy.

\- Pero ¿se los harás?

\- No es necesario. Para mí son mis hijos. Ella se quedaba seria, era tan bello, que parecía un sueño. Además, ella no tenía padres, no sabría si heredaron genéticamente algo de ellos, lo mejor era que descartara esa posibilidad. Si Albert no lo hacía, se lo pediría al señor William, y antes de salir, podía pedirlos ella misma. Al final, la verdad los hace libres.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, la meta terminar todas las historias... como siempre, uno propone y Dios dispone ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	20. Chapter 20

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La niña por fin salía de la incubadora, Candy había hablado muchas veces con el padre de Albert, quien invitó de manera astuta a todos sus hermanos a que se fueran a la casa esos días, que no requerían pagar hotel, que eran de la familia. Tom estaba asombrado cuando se fue a dar un baño, la habitación era enorme y cada uno de sus hermanos se sentían como en un hotel cinco estrellas.

Para el mismo domingo ya se habían regresado, pero William se había encariñado con dos de los más jóvenes de los muchachos, asegurando que iría a conocer el rancho donde trabajaban. Tom siendo uno de los de mejor posición, le agradecía dejándole su tarjeta y dirección, ofreciéndole su casa y uno de ellos, trabajaba en un rancho mucho más arriba que era un club de caza, le comentaba que ahí había conseguido trabajo porque nadie quería estar tan lejos de la ciudad, él se encaraba de la cría de venados, había una casa club que rentaban para ir a tomar fotos o bien en casería y era un lugar muy famoso.

Anthony les comentaba que podía ayudarlos en asesorías administrativas para mejorar sus ingresos y sus activos, fue un fin de semana de clases productivas, pero ellos lo que más gozaban era pegarse al vidrio cuando abrían las cortinas para ver a los pequeños. Cuando por fin dieron de alta a la niña. Tom peleaba su lugar con Anthony para cuidar de ella cuando crecieran, era un cuento de no acabarse. Candy esperaba ese dichoso sobre, había contado los días, había firmado la autorización para que le hicieran pruebas de paternidad a sus hijos, por fin William recogía el sobre, esto por estar en contra de los deseos de su hijo, pues era algo que su nuera deseaba. En la sala esperaba que los niños fueran a los cuneros, cuando se iban los muchachos despidiendo de Candy para verla el próximo fin de semana en casa de su suegro. Albert los acompañaba para ir a las camionetas, y Anthony se iba con él.

\- Buenos días, hija.

\- Hola abuelo William, mire quien está aquí. Me trajeron a mi hijo un rato, está muy inquieto en los cuneros.

Con una sonrisa enorme William le tomaba al pequeño con todo cuidado soltando el sobre encima de Candy.

\- Es todo un Andrew.

\- ¿Ya vio los resultados, Abuelo?

\- No. El sobre se encuentra cerrado, aproveche que mis hijos salieron a acompañar a tus hermanos. Johnson dice que ya no me meta en problemas con ellos, si mi hijo no quería que le hiciera las pruebas a sus hijos y tu si… ese es un problema de matrimonio, no mío. Estos niños son mis nietos, lo quieras o no. Y si ese resultado no es lo que quiero, mejor no me lo digas, mira, este hombrecito, ya quiere mis brazos y hasta se queda tranquilo cuando lo abrazo - ¿Verdad que soy tu abuelo, mi niño?

La cara de ternura del abuelo y los juegos que le hacía a su pequeño hijo, la dejaba feliz, tomaba el sobre y al escuchar que tocaban de inmediato lo colocaba bajo su almohada, para que no descubrieran que ella y su suegro le habían quitado cabellos a Albert y le habían hecho una prueba de paternidad con su hijito, ya que la pequeña no salía aun de incubadoras.

La enfermera entraba y avisaba que revisarían a Candy, el abuelo iba a dejar al pequeño y este se despertaba molesto, a lo que la enfermera le daba indicaciones de que esperara en el silloncito con el pequeño, que no sería necesario que saliera.

Candy observaba como le cambiaban los vendajes y limpiaban la cicatriz a la altura bikini que tenía ya para quitarle los puntos, con mucha precisión cortaban el hilo y daban un jalón, que la había ponerse pálida, por la sensación de dolor. William se levantaba abrazando a su nieto y preguntaba

\- ¿Te duele mi niña?

\- No, estoy bien, es normal. Recuerde que… también soy enfermera.

Con cierta satisfacción comentaba a la señorita que limpiaba la herida,

\- Ya escuchó a mi hija, ella también es enfermera, si hace algo incorrecto lo sabremos.

\- ¡Abuelo! No haga eso, la señorita hace su trabajo.

\- Lo siento hija, te pusiste muy pálida. La enfermera asentía mirando a Candy y ella le sonreía, luego respondía al señor William.

\- Señor, por eso normalmente sacamos a los presentes, pero como es su hija y su nieto pedía atención, fue mejor que se quedará. - Señora Andrew, ya salió su pequeña de la incubadora, la traerán en unos minutos para que tome precauciones, recuerde que es más pequeña y que debe revisar sus tiempos de alimento y de sueño.

\- Que buena notica. Muchas gracias.

El sonido de la puerta y entraba Albert, al ver a la señorita y a su mujer con el vientre descubierto se preocupaba, pero Candy comentaba,

\- Me quitaron los puntos.

Albert se acercaba y veía con dolor la cicatriz enorme en su pequeño vientre, la enfermera comentaba que debería ponerse fajas elásticas para caminar y sentirse más cómoda y ella explicaba como la colocaba, haciendo que Albert pusiera atención y con la sabana cubría las piernas de su mujer.

La enfermera salía y con una sonrisa, comentaba que o tardaba su hija en ser llevada fuera de la incubadora, a lo que Albert sonriente se sentaba a su lado y esperaba la llegada, mientras su padre continuaba mimando a su hijo, quien parecía conversar con él.

\- Este hombrecito será muy bueno en los negocios, no tuvimos que ofrecerle zapatos y vestidos. Ya sabe que será dueño de lo que su abuelo fundó. Lo veo con su traje entrando a la directiva del banco. Albert apretaba la boca y Candy comentaba

\- No vio nunca a sus hijos así, ¿en trajes, en su banco?

\- Por supuesto, pero no a mi nieto, y será todo un director, - ¿Verdad hijo, no te iras a África, te quedaras con tu abuelo? Le indicaba a su nieto quien abría sus ojos y movía sus brazos como si eso confirmara lo que le preguntaban.

Candy pidió a Albert que la ayudara a levantarse para ir al sanitario, y le colocaba las pantuflas en sus pies, con cuidado caminaba y le pedía que la soltara, para entrar en la puerta. Albert se regresaba al lugar en la cama y un sobre se caía al suelo, veía que era del hospital, lo seguro era que debía ser la factura, abría el sobre y notaba que era un estudio, con atención lo veía y levantaba el rostro a su padre.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto, Papá?

William levantaba el rostro y haciendo gestos que tenía a su nieto, con un puchero en los labios solo negaba con la cabeza, como si no supiera nada y continuaba jugando con el pequeño. Albert continuaba leyendo y cerraba los ojos al saber el resultado. Doblaba el papel lo metía en su sobre y lo volvía a doblar, en eso salía Candy y al ver el sobre doblado en sus manos y su mirada regresaba a su almohada comentaba

\- Ese sobre es mío.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, mi vida?

\- No quiero que… se ilusionen y… luego… no sean realmente…

\- Son mis hijos, Candy. Te dije que no era necesario.

\- Para mí si lo es. Con cierta seriedad, Albert la ayudaba a regresar a su cama sin devolverle el sobre, y cuando ya había terminado de cubrirá, ella extendía su mano. El abuelo continuaba haciéndose el que no sabía nada, levantaba las pestañas viendo que no habían anunciado el resultado y su hijo no había hecho ningún maldito gesto.

\- Me das el sobre, Albert

\- Se requería de mi consentimiento, Candy.

\- Sansón estaba dormido cuando le cortaron el cabello.

\- ¡Candy!

\- La verdad nos hace libres.

\- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de devolverte el sobre? No me parece bien que me hayas robado mi cabello para hacer esto. Y estoy seguro de que… mi hijo tampoco dio su consentimiento.

\- Soy su madre, tengo derecho, ahora no seas malo y dame mi sobre.

\- ¿Quién te ayudo? ¿No lo hiciste sola?

Con un tono de advertencia, Candy entre cerraba los ojos y le nombraba,

\- Albert… dame mi sobre.

\- ¿Quiero garantías?

\- ¿garantías?

\- Si. Que me ofreces por haber realizado estos estudios sin mi permiso.

\- Lo que quieras, pero dame mi sobre.

\- ¿Te lo trajo la enfermera?

\- Dame… mi… sobre.

\- Dijiste que lo que quiera, me darás.

\- Si. Ahora dame mi sobre.

\- Papá eres mi testigo. Dijo que lo que yo quisiera.

\- Soy testigo. Candy mi hijo puede pedirte lo que quiera…

William no apoyaba a Candy para pedir el sobre, pero estaba incomodo por la curiosidad de saber el resultado y estaba esperando a que ya lo anunciara.

\- Candy, te daré el sobre, pero… a nadie le dirás el resultado. Andy abrió los ojos, no podía delatarse y ver hacia su suegro, solo extendió la mano y Albert se lo entregaba.

La puerta se abría y entraba un carrito con la pequeña. Albert soltaba el sobre encima de Candy, se iba con su hijita, a recibirla. Candy abría el sobre, sacaba el estudio, lo leía con cuidado, luego sonreía. Miraba a su suegro y esta tiraba el sobre en el sexto de basura y sosteniendo la segunda hoja al frente la colocaba cuidadosamente en la mesita sin ser doblada. William observándola sonreía de lado, se levantaba y llevaba al pequeño a los brazos de su madre, tomaba el par de hojas colocándolas dentro de su saco y salía dándole un besito a su nieta.

Afuera Elroy llegaba con una maleta con prendas de vestir, el guardia y el chofer iban tras ella, tocaba la puerta observando a su hermano que estaba leyendo unas hojas y entraba a la habitación para llevar las prendas y que su nuera fuera cambiada y colocarle sus nuevas vestimentas.

William se quedaba serio, los doctores lo habían engañado, si eran sus nietos y les había jurado que les haría un nuevo hospital en Lakewood, si ellos mentían. Con una sonrisa, guardaba las hojas. Anthony llegaba y lo veía sentado, se iba a su lado y comentaba,

\- Papá, me haré cargo del banco si… logras que la niña quede como mi ahijada, no quiero que em la gane Tom.

\- Las mujeres son muy caras y… tendrías que darle muy buenos regalos, mira que tu hermano le dijo que le mandaría a hacer zapatillas y vestidos de los mejores diseñadores para ella y para su madre…. ¿estás dispuesto a gastar en eso?

\- Si, pero convence a Candy y a mi hermano que la niña sea la que yo bautice.

\- ¡hecho!

William sonreía, era fácil hacer negocios cuando estaba con su familia, Su hijo estaría en el banco.

Anthony ingresaba y Albert se encontraba en el respaldo con Candy frente a él viendo que su hijita estaba tomando su alimento cubierta por su madre, y Albert sostenía a su hijo recargado en su pecho a un costado dormido.

Anthony sacaba una cámara y tomaba esa bella fotografía de los cuatro. Elroy continuaba seleccionado las prendas y comentaba a Anthony

\- Hoy se van a nuestra casa. Ya preparé todo, la habitación principal para ellos y las habitaciones para los niños cerca de su madre.

\- Estará muy asustada cuando entre, una sola de nuestras habitaciones, era la casa completa donde Albert y ella vivían.

\- Deberíamos ir a recoger todo, para que no deseen irse de su hogar. Hay personas que se acostumbran a vivir en áreas reducidas, hijo. Pero hare de tu culada una dama y será excelente, así como tu futura esposa.

\- No viviré en la mansión, Tía.

\- No, pero tendrás tu sección cuando nos traigas a tus hijos. William y Candy aceptaron quedarse en la mansión, ahora que la publicidad anunció su existencia en ese supermercado.

\- Que extraño… quien se le ocurriría hacer tanta publicidad de una mujer embarazada.

\- Las cámaras de supermercado, fueron compradas por mí. Y seleccione las fotos que autorice. La información fue anónima, pero… controlada. Una sonrisa de Elroy y Anthony giraba a verla, era tan parecida a su padre, podían hacer todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Tía querida, cuando sea grande… quiero ser como tú.

\- ¡Oh Anthony! No lo creo, serás mucho mejor que tu padre y que yo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, comentando y disfrutando historias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	21. Chapter 21

**FIC**

 **El Error de mi Vida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Seis meses después…

\- Di que sí, Candy.

\- No es necesario hacerlo, ya estamos casados.

\- Es para la familia. Ante Dios.

\- Lo pensaré.

\- Te recuerdo que dijiste que me darías todo lo que yo quisiera…

\- ¡Eres un tramposo!

\- No dijiste fecha limite… aún sigo queriendo muchas cosas.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti.

\- Lo ves, es un trato justo.

Candy lo abrazaba y asentía, él la tomaba de su cintura y la elevaba hasta tomar sus labios. Planearían una boda en religiosa ante la familia, ahí en la mansión, algo sencillo, pero a la vez, aprovecharían y bautizarían a los niños.

El bautizo fue muy bello, Anthony se quedaba como padrino de su sobrina y Tom como padrino de su sobrino. Este lo tomaba y se lo mostraba a sus hermanos,

\- Es nuestro ahijado un hombrecito como todos nosotros, seguimos siendo parte del grupo. Los hermanos lo abrazaban. Anthony miraba a su sobrina, y le comentaba a su tía.

\- Esta bien para mi sobrino tener a tantos brazos que lo cuiden, pero no podría imaginar a mi princesa con todos esos hombres, teniendo a su padrino que la cuide. - ¿Verdad preciosa? La pequeña le acariciaba el rostro.

Albert y Candy observaban a sus hijos, se habían casado de manera sencilla en la mansión ante Dios y los familiares estaban ahí, su padre y su Tía habían contratado todo un banquete. No era en un salón ni con mucho tiempo, pero ver feliz a su hijo y que los más allegados lo celebraran con ellos era suficiente para él.

\- ¿Eres feliz, Candy?

\- Mucho, soy tan feliz contigo a mi lado.

Albert la besaba, y la abrazaba estrechándola en sus brazos, esta noche se irían de viaje por varias semanas solos. Los pequeños se quedarían con sus abuelos.

Dos años después…

Candy no deseaba salir de la mansión aun no terminaba de conocerla por completo, descubría lugares, rincones, y hasta jugaba a las escondidas con Albert continuamente.

La Tía Elroy se pintó el cabello y se rejuveneció mucho, ahora tenía una nieta que era su adoración, era una damita en todos los aspectos, calladita, obediente y muy tranquila.

El abuelo no fue la excepción, siguió haciendo de las suyas, estaba completo el hospital en Lakewood, más cerca del centro, con acceso al orfanato y a sus niños de forma gratuita, con áreas especializadas en maternidad, fertilidad, estudios del corazón y un sinfín de especialidades que llegaban para quedarse, era pequeño comparado con las ciudades, pero los médicos estaban muy animados, al trabajar ahí, poseían una casa a pagos, un financiamiento directo en todo, seguros y hasta compra de autos, a través del banco Andrew.

Los hermanos de Candy dos de ellos eran ya empresarios y ahora tenían un nivel muy alto de ingresos, sus hermanos ya eran parte de la sociedad, no trabajaban separados, y tenían otra sección en sociedad, donde ya estaban estudiando y trabajando.

Anthony se hacía cargo de la directiva del banco, misma que siempre había su padre querido para William, pero este se hacía cargo de otros negocios importantes. Que le dieran más tiempo para estar con su familia.

El hospital anterior en Lakewood seguía funcionando, pero ya no contaba con los socios que lo mantenían, había quedado como atención a emergencias y lentamente muchos habían perdido ahí, su inversión.

La señora Witman, tenía una cláusula en su testamento, si se volvía a casar perdía todos sus bienes y derechos, quedando solo con una pensión para vivir, esta se había casado ignorando esa parte del testamento, dejando los beneficios del señor Witman a favor del Orfelinato. Ya no sería los benefactores principales, ahora serían fijos en los programas de los menores que no eran adoptados.

Candy vivía en la casa de su suegro, era muy grande, cuidaba de sus pequeños, no necesitaba mucho de nadie, por las tardes, cuando los pequeños hacían su siesta ella se sentaba en una parte cerca del jardín para esperar la llegada de su esposo.

\- Hola mi amor

\- Candy, ¿los niños?

\- En su siesta. Te prepare un tentempié antes de la cena.

\- ¡Excelente! No pude venir a comer y te extrañé mucho.

\- También te eche de menos.

Al entrar el pequeño corría tras un auto a control remoto, sorprendiendo a su padre y la pequeña sentada en la alfombra acomodaba bloques, Albert con una sonrisa preguntaba

\- ¿En su siesta?

\- Es que no duermen mucho, su abuelo llegó antes y está probando su control remoto, para que nuestro hijo persiga el auto.

\- ¿Te parece si tomamos junto a ellos una limonada?

\- Me parece bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Candy regresaba ya con las charolas de canapés para ella y Albert, ahora incluían a los demás. Albert vio una cajita a un lado de su plato y con su nombre,

\- ¿Y esto que es?

\- Es para ti, mi amor.

William levantaba a su nieto y lo tomaba de la mano, para ir a tomar limonada. Y Elroy hacía los mismo, notando que Albert abría una caja antes.

\- Candy, todavía no es mi cumpleaños.

\- Y ya te llegaron regalos con anticipación.

\- Al abrirlo y quitar el papel, un letrero decía. ¡esto no es un error! "serás de nuevo… ¡Papá!" Al sacar un pañuelo bajo el letrero, no era tal, era un babero con bordados. Con una sonrisa enorme, abrazaba a su esposa y la alzaba en lo alto.

\- ¡Otro hijo! ¡Candy! Me haces el hombre más feliz del universo.

William pedía champagne, alzaba a su nieto para decirle que tendría un hermanito, o hermanita. Mientras sus padres abrazados, se besaban enamorados por estar unidos por un error, por una equivocación… pero que gracias a esa falla… había encontrado al amor, al hogar, a la familia que más amaba y que a pesar de soñar en una madre y un padre… la vida le deparaba aún más. ¡Mucho más!

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, por comentar y por esperar a finalizar las historias, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
